Regresa
by ElaFG
Summary: Ella se fue sin decir adiós, y él decidió que no valía la pena llorar por alguien así. Al final, sabía que se volverían a encontrar, porque un hijo no se borra, y los sentimientos no se mueren. Rogers&Romanoff.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

 _-Estoy embarazada-le dijo, el soldado abrió los ojos como platos, solo había sido una noche, acababan de empezar una relación formal y ahora ella estaba embarazada, eso no debía de pasar, no en ese momento, pero pese a todo sonrió y ella con él._

Desmontaba una a una cada pieza del arma y la iba depositando sobre el paño que había extendido en la mesa. Después coge un pequeño pincelito y empieza a limpiar con suavidad y mimo. Espera que le sirva para canalizar los nervios.

\- ¿Lista, Romanoff?- pregunta James-

\- Por supuesto- contesta montando el arma de nuevo.

\- La ciudad es muy grande. No tienes por qué encontrártelos.

\- Lo sé.

Hace muchos años que se marchó de la ciudad, de su propia vida sin decir adiós. Huyó de su propia familia aunque sospecha que nadie lo entendió. Se marchó a Rusia y por fortuna Iván le recibió con los brazos abiertos. En cuanto se recuperó de las heridas físicas empezó de nuevo como oficial de la KGB. Sospecha que las heridas emocionales todavía están cerrando y no quiere abrirlas de nuevo con encuentros indeseados.

\- ¿Les echas de menos?- indaga James.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo- responde con dureza.

Pero lo cierto es que ha pensado en ellos cada día de esos tres años. No ha dejado de pensar en ellos, en todo lo que pasó. Pero sabe que tomo la decisión correcta. Y mostrarse fría con la situación es lo único que la mantiene cuerda.

\- Pero…

\- Fue hace mucho. Ya no importa.

Su compañero no parece muy convencido pero le insta a ponerse en marcha. Su misión en Washington tiene que ser limpia y concisa. Un asesino _diferente_ se pasó de listo y se cargó a uno de los suyos. Deben encargarse de que no vuelva a las andadas. Pero ha demostrado ser más escurridizo de lo que pensaron.

Solo reza para no encontrarse con ellos en los días que tengan que pasar en la ciudad, no podría con ello.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

\- ¡Papi, no encuentro mi arañita!

Aleksi entra corriendo en el dormitorio, se lanza con fuerza sobre la cama y le da manotazos en el brazo, por si los gritos no han sido suficientes para despertarle. En cuanto le pilla despistado le agarra por la cintura y se lía a hacerle miles de cosquillas hasta que termina riéndose sin parar.

\- ¿Qué pasa, campeón?- le pregunta dándole un beso.

\- He perdido a Buck- dice con tristeza.

\- ¿Le has preguntado Sharon?

Le acaricia la mejilla con suavidad e instintivamente su mano se dirige como siempre a tocar el lateral de la frente, el recuerdo de una época de dolor que prefiere borrar de su memoria.

\- No.

\- Pues vamos a preguntarle.

Se pone una camiseta que rescata del suelo y coge al niño en brazos para bajar a la cocina. Sharon ya está vestida y preparando el desayuno para los tres. En cuanto les ve entrar en la cocina le planta un beso y un café en la mano libre.

\- Buenos días- saluda ella con una sonrisa.

Su prometida desde hace un año. A veces siente que sin ella hubiese estado perdida. Cuando la conoció en aquella misión compartida con la CIA pensó que no sabría más de ella. En cambio ella terminó aceptando de nuevo un puesto en SHIELD. Parece que su piedra de tropiezo es enamorarse de sus compañeras. Solo espera que esta vez sea mucho mejor.

\- ¿Has dormido bien?- pregunta Sharon al niño.

\- Sí. ¿Has visto a Buck?

\- Está en una sesión de belleza en la lavadora. En cuanto este seco y limpio lo tendrás como nuevo.

Sonríe a Sharon y le da las gracias con un pequeño besos en los labios. El dichoso peluche bien necesitaba una lavada. Deja al niño y se sienta a lado de su novia, en la mesita de la cocina para desayunar. Hoy tiene el día libre y piensa disfrutarlo pasando el día entero con su hijo.

\- ¿Hoy me vas a llevar al parque?- pregunta el pelirrojo, con los ojos bien abiertos de emoción mientras devora su trozo de bizcocho.

El teléfono móvil parece contestar por él. Cuando ve en la pantallita el nombre de Sam supone que su día libre se acaba de ir al garete.

Le informa a Sharon sobre la llamada y se ponen en marcha rumbo a las nuevas oficinas de SHIELD.

\- ¿Qué te parece pasar el día con la tía Wanda?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Si todo sale como esperan todo estará resuelto antes de la hora de comer. Está deseando terminar con el problema. El plan está calculado al milímetro, no tiene por qué fallar. La casa donde le han citado para hacerle un supuesto encargo está prácticamente deshabitada excepto por un par de vagabundos de lo que se han encargado de mantener ocupados. James espera arriba; ella se ocupa de la vigilancia. En esos momentos echa de menos a Clint.

Una mujer de unos veintitantos años dobla la esquina y pone todas sus instintos en sobre aviso. El brillo de algo metálico le indica que la intrusa va armada.

\- Barnes, tenemos compañía- dice por el auricular.

\- No la pierdas de vista.

A una distancia considerable sigue sus pasos hasta que entra en el portal del edificio. Aprovechando el poco espacio que hay le alcanza y la arrincona contra la pared, inmovilizándola del brazo para que no pueda escapar.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- ¿Y tú?- espeta la chica con ira.

\- ¡Suéltela!- gritan detrás suyo.

A pesar del paso de los años no tiene problemas para reconocer la voz de su antiguo compañero. Cuando se gira encuentra a Barton apuntándole con su arma que pronto guarda al reconocerla.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Barton?

\- Eso mismo me pregunto yo contigo.

Lo que más temía de esa misión al final se ha cumplido. Intenta prepararse mentalmente para verle de nuevo después de tantos años pero no parece que esté por allí.

\- No está- confirma Barton como si le leyese la mente. Natasha se sorprende de que aun después de tanto tiempo el aun la pueda leer.

James ha dejado su puesto de vigilancia y se reúne con ellos. Por su aspecto sabe que está bastante enojado y su brazo de metal solo le ayuda a verse más imponente.

\- Acaban de tirar una operación de la KGB-les espeta bastante enojado

\- Y ustedes la nuestra- contraataca la chica.

\- ¿Dónde está Fury?- pregunta Natasha, mediando el terreno

\- Tomándose un margarita supongo-Contesta Sam entrando.

Le hubiera gustado mantener el contacto con todos ellos, saber que había sido de sus vidas. Pero también sabe que le habría intentado hablar de Steve. No quería saber nada, necesitaba alejarse. No hacerles más daño.

\- Quiero hablar con quien esté a cargo- dice James.

Mientras James se marcha a hablar por el móvil ella se queda junto a la chica que se toca la mejilla. Nota que le sangra una pequeña rozadura que ha debido hacerle al golpearla contra la pared, saca un pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo da para que se pueda limpiar.

\- Gracias- dice ella- Me llamo Sharon Carter.

\- Natasha Romanoff- se presenta ella.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hola :D

Primero quiero aclarar que nada de esto me pertenece. La historia original es de Tyler FZ, pero ella tuvo algunos contratiempos y se vio obligada a abandonarla.

Yo solo la publicaré.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Nada de esto me pertenece. La historia es propiedad de Tyler FZ, quien se tuvo que marchar por motivos personales; antes de marcharse, Tyler compartió el fic conmigo para que yo pudiera continuar publicándolo con su debido consentimiento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

Lo que se había planteado como un día tranquilo y feliz con Aleksi parece haberse convertido en el mismísimo infierno. No puede creerse que de verdad esté pasando. Al escuchar la voz de James por un momento ha pensado que llamaba para darle una noticia horrible. En cambio está en la ciudad. Con Natasha.

Se dirige hacia la sala común para recibir al equipo junto con los recién llegados. El ascensor llega justo a tiempo y salen todos en orden. Ni rastro de ella, por el momento no tiene por qué verla.

Al ver a Sharon con el rasguño en la cara se acerca a ella y pasa las yemas de los dedos con cuidado. Ella le quita importancia con un gesto pero sospecha quien es la culpable. Una asesina nunca cambia.

\- ¿Que te trae por aquí, Barnes?- pregunta acercándose al que una vez fue su mejor amigo.

\- Estábamos a punto de atrapar a un asesino-Le responde mientras hace una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

\- Nosotros también. Y ahora el estúpido de Robinson sigue suelto- replica cabreado.

\- Esa boquita- escucha a sus espaldas-No debieron importunarnos.

Siente que aprieta con fuerza la carpeta que tiene en la mano. Al darle la vuelva y verla tiene la sensación de que todo su mundo se tambalea. No quiere verla. No después de tanto tiempo ni de lo que ocurrió. Todo iba bien sin ella, no necesita tenerla cerca estropeándolo todo. Pero Dios, está más bella que nunca

Intenta responder a la acusación pero no es capaz de decir nada. Por fortuna Barton toma el relevo de la conversación.

\- ¿No es mejor que colaboremos todos juntos?

\- Por mí no hay ningún problema- dice James echándole una mirada a su compañera.

Antes de que pueda expresar su opinión al respecto Alexki irrumpe como un torbellino ataviado con un gorrito quirúrgico redecorado por Wanda.

\- ¡Soy un pirata!

\- Aleksi, ¿qué te he dicho de interrumpir a la gente?- le reprende.

El niño parece avergonzado de verdad y se lleva una manita a la boca en señal de disculpa. Él solo desea alejarle de allí, de su vista.

\- Lo siento mucho papi- se disculpa apenado.

Le gustaría descubrir que está pasando en la cabeza de Natasha. Si siente algo al verle. Por su expresión no puede saber nada de nada, da la sensación de que con un solo movimiento es capaz de derrumbarla allí en medio. La conoce demasiado bien.

\- Me llamo Aleksi Rogers. ¿Y usted?- le pregunta el niño a Natasha.

Por un segundo parece que esté a punto de romper a llorar. Su cara refleja quizás dolor pero rápidamente cambia la expresión y se vuelve dura como una piedra. Nadie lo nota pero el si y quizás Barton

\- Tengo que… hacer una llamada- se excusa ella. El rueda los ojos. A pasos rápidos la ve desaparecer rumbo a las escaleras mientras el niño le mira con cara de extrañeza.

\- Creo que no le gusto a esa señora.- dice para después seguir siendo un pirata.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

No podía quedarse más allí. Tenía que salir e irse muy lejos. En cuanto a estado en la calle ha echado a andar aunque hiciese frío. No importa, necesitaba sentir el aire fresco en la cara, despejarse, dejar de pensar. Abre la puerta de la habitación del HOTEL y se mete directamente en la ducha. El agua por fortuna esconde las lágrimas que comienzan a resbalar por sus mejillas.

Se viste con una camiseta holgada y unos pantalones gastados dudando si salir a cenar o no, a pesar de tener el estómago cerrado.

Los golpecitos en la puerta le hacen cambiar de pensamientos y se dirige a abrir.

James está en el rellano mirándola. El olor que emana de una bolsa que trae en la mano le dice que el asunto de la cena está resuelto.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunta el, estudiándola.

\- Sí.- le dice automáticamente, esa pregunta se la hace siempre que todo se ha ido al carajo. Y ella siempre responde lo mismo.

Le deja pasar y se encamina hacia la cama para sentarse en el borde y es entonces cuando, sin poder hacer nada por remediarlo, rompe a llorar.

\- Le lleve dentro de mí nueve meses y me ha tratado como una simple desconocida.

\- ¿Y qué esperabas?- inquiere con lógica su compañero.

Exactamente eso, pero no que doliese tanto. Le ha dicho su nombre como si no lo supiese. Tardó todo el embarazo en saberlo, Steve ya se estaba volviendo loco pensando que le iban a tener que llamar "bebé" eternamente pero tras trece eternas horas de parto, al verle la carita redondita y enrojecida del esfuerzo supo al instante como se llamaría. _Aleksi_

\- ¿Quieres volver a casa?

Le mira sin entender muy bien que ha querido decir hasta que comprende que se refiere a marcharse a Rusia. Su antigua casa en DC terminó hecha añicos y tampoco cree que fuese a ser muy bienvenida.

\- No, sé cuál es mi deber y mi trabajo.

\- Como quieras.-Responde sonando indiferente pero ambos saben que el tampoco la esta pasando tan bien, después de todo Steve fue su mejor amigo.

Acepta uno de los paquetes de comida que le entrega y se toma casi a regañadientes un plato de arroz. No se quita de la cabeza al pequeño. Cuando le dejó tenía tan solo cuatro meses. Ahora en cambio es todo un hombrecito, alegre y feliz. Con esos ojazos azules que heredó de su padre. Por un instante se descubre preguntándose qué hubiese pasado si se llega a quedar. Con rapidez borra esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Lo sabe, Steve y el niño habrían seguido sufriendo. Hizo lo correcto.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Mira al niño durmiendo en su cama, abrazado con fuerza a su arañita de peluche mientras parece que las preocupaciones y el dolor están muy lejos de él. Le encantaría hacer que siempre fuese así.

Sharon ya se ha metido en la cama y lee un libro sin mucho interés. En todo el día no ha preguntado nada, se ha limitado a hacer su trabajo y sospecha que el tiempo que se ha quedado a solas con James tampoco ha intentado averiguar nada. Es una de las cosas que más le gusta de ella, nunca ha insistido para saber que ocurrió, le ha dejado su espacio y el tiempo necesario para contárselo aunque nunca ha sentido ganas de hacerlo. Todavía duele demasiado pese a que se niegue a reconocerlo.

\- ¿Se ha dormido?- se interesa levantando la vista de su lectura.

\- Como un tronco. Ha tenido un día intenso siendo un pirata.

Se mete a la cama y ella deja el libro sobre la mesilla. Por la cara que tiene está claro que van a hablar.

\- Aleksi es un nombre Ruso- dice como si nada.

\- Hasta donde yo sé sí- contesta Steve.

\- ¿Quién lo escogió?

\- Su madre- se vuelve hacia ella y mira directamente a sus ojazos verdes- ¿Dónde quieres ir a parar?

\- ¿Natasha es tu mujer?- pregunta a directamente.

\- Ex mujer- puntualiza él.

\- No están divorciados.

En eso tiene toda la razón. Contrató a un abogado y preparó los papeles pero no se vio capaz de contactar con ella para hacérselos llegar. Aunque Stark dijo que el se podía encargar, el simplemente se negó. Desde entonces han esperado en un cajón de la cómoda a que alguien los firmara.

\- Es solo una formalidad, Sharon. Ya no hay nada que nos una.

\- El niño.

\- ¿El mismo al que abandonó cuando era un bebé?

\- Eres demasiado duro.

\- No, soy como debo ser. Y no quiero que se acerque a él. Bastante ha sufrido ya.

Parece que esté a punto de contestar pero en cambio opta por apagar la luz. No quiere dejarlo así. No quiere que piense que la quiere menos ahora porque no es cierto.

-Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

\- Lo sé.

\- Y Alek está loco contigo, casi te quiere como a una madre.

\- Pero no lo soy, Steve. Necesita a su madre de verdad y lo sabes.

El niño siempre está queriendo saber más cosas sobre su madre, la historia que le contó parece que cada vez se le queda más pequeña y la curiosidad innata del pequeño le hace preguntar y preguntar sin parar.

\- Cariño, cuéntame que pasó.

Se pone tenso solo de escuchar la petición. No quiere recordar aquella época.

\- No quiero hablar ahora de eso. Buenas noches- dice cortarte.

Para dar por terminada la conversación se gira y le da la espalda, pero enseguida se siente culpable y la rodea por la cintura abrazándola mientras le da un beso en la nuca.

\- Buenas noches- susurra ella acariciándole el brazo.

* * *

 **Intentaré actualizar en tres horas. Los comentarios son bienvenidos ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Nada de esto me pertenece. La historia es propiedad de Tyler FZ, quien se tuvo que marchar por motivos personales; antes de marcharse, Tyler compartió el fic conmigo para que yo pudiera continuar publicándolo con su debido consentimiento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

* * *

La noche le ha servido para tomar perspectiva, necesitaba algo de tiempo para asumirlo. No puede decir que haya dormido mucho, casi todo el tiempo lo ha pasado con los ojos abiertos, mirando el techo blanquecino mientras su cabeza le mandaba mensajes incoherentes, uno detrás de otro. Tras vestirse ha ido directamente al SHIELD. Quiere llegar pronto para poder hablar con Steve a solas. No es su intención que la comprenda, que entienda por qué lo hizo, simplemente necesita hacerlo. Entra en la sala cargando dos cafés calientes en la mano y se encamina hacia la nueva oficina de Rogers. Le sorprende comprobar que pese a lo temprano que es él ya esté allí.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunta el con brusquedad al verla.

\- Quiero hablar un momento contigo.

Tras una larga pausa en la que teme que le intente echar a patadas termina por levantarse de su escritorio e ir rumbo a la puerta para cerrarla.

\- Te traigo un café- le dice ofreciéndole uno de los vasos- Con leche y cargado de azúcar.

Recuerda la primera vez que le ofreció un café, en la entrada del herricarrel. Si hubiese sabido que le iba a causar tanto dolor se habría alejado de él antes.

\- Con canela- comenta el oliendo el vapor que desprende el café.

La canela fue su pequeño juego durante mucho tiempo, desde que un día empezó a echarle canela a todo. Pasó una semana entera poniéndoselo al café, al pollo, a la sopa, a la pizza… Hasta que descubrieron que no estaba loca, simplemente respondía al extraño antojo de una embaraza de seis semanas.

\- Tú dirás- dice él haciéndola volver a la realidad.

\- ¿Cómo está Alek?

\- No es asunto tuyo- responde el a la defensiva.

\- Soy su madre.

\- No lo eres. Solo eres la mujer que le trajo al mundo y decidió a los pocos meses que eso de querer no iba con ella. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Estamos mucho mejor sin ti.

Se muerde el labio intentando reprimir las lágrimas que luchan por salir. Sabía que iba a ser difícil hablar con él, pero la rabia con que le ha dicho eso le ha demostrado que no solo todavía le duele. Hay algo más. Ya no es su espía, ya no es su mujer el simplemente: La odia.

\- No nos querías, lo dejaste bien claro en la carta. No hay más que hablar a menos que me vayas a decir que era mentira.

En sus ojos ve que quiere solo una respuesta, quiere que le diga que era mentira. Y es cierto. Les quería con locura, lo sigue haciendo. Pero la verdad será mucho peor.

\- Quiero verle.

\- Ni se te ocurra acercarte a él. Protejo a mi hijo contra personas crueles, eso te incluye a ti.

\- Steve….

\- Si no te importa vamos a trabajar para atrapar a ese bastardo para que te largues cuando antes de aquí.- le dice enojado, ella abre los ojos las malas palabras es algo que el ha ido aprendiendo con el tiempo.

Sin dejarla oportunidad de responder abre la puerta para que ella salga y se marcha hacia el escritorio.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Necesitaba tomarse un respiro después de pasar toda la mañana con Natasha buscando pistas sobre ese tipo. Y el estómago le ha empezado a rugir de hambre.

En la salita de descanso va hasta la máquina de comida y saca una de las chocolatinas sin muchas ganas de tomársela. El regreso de ella a su vida lo ha puesto todo patas arriba y aunque desee volver a la normalidad sabe que ya no hay retorno. Pero piensa proteger a Aleksi del dolor que él tuvo que pasar, no piensa permitir que Natasha le rompa el corazón como le ocurrió a él.

\- ¿Quieres compañía?

Se gira para ver a Sharon con su dulce sonrisa mirándole fijamente. Arrima una silla a su lado y da una palmadita para que se siente a su lado.

\- ¿Estás bien?- pregunta ella mientras le acaricia la mejilla.

\- No- reconoce con sinceridad- Pero lo estaré cuando se marche.

\- ¿Y si no lo hace?

\- Puedo vivir con eso.

La cara de Sharon le indica que no se lo traga ni de lejos. Y tiene razón, el mismo no cree que fuera capaz de estar con Natasha cerca de nuevo. Levantaría viejas heridas. Y lo que es peor, viejos sentimientos que no quiere revivir.

\- Quiere ver al niño.

\- Y tú le has dicho que no.

\- No quiero que sufra más. Sé que le hará daño y no puedo permitir que eso ocurra.

\- Pero Steve…

\- Tú no tienes hijos, no lo entiendes.

En cuando las palabras salen de su boca se arrepiente de haberlo dicho. El rostro de la chica se endurece y su mirada se pierde a lo lejos. No suelen hablarlo pero sabe lo mucho que le duele a Sharon no poder tener hijos. Lo intentaron hace unos meses cuando se lo pidió con tanto deseo. Pero sus ilusiones descendieron a lo más hondo cuando el doctor les dijo que era casi imposible que tuvieran un bebé.

\- Lo siento mucho. No quería decir eso.

\- Sé lo que querías decir, Steve. Déjalo estar.

Durante unos segundos ambos se quedan sin decir nada.

\- Crees que debería dejar que lo viera, ¿verdad?

\- Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad, sí. No pierdes nada. Es su madre

Sabe que tiene razón, una sola visita no puede hacer daño al niño. Lo peor que puede pasar es que se encariñe con una mujer desconocida, no sabrá que es su madre.

\- Sabes que te quiero, por eso me chantajeas.

\- Es tu decisión, Steve. Pero sabes que Alek la necesita, quizás sea la oportunidad que esperabas.

Solo espera que sea cierto, que todo empiece a volver a la normalidad. Al menos para el niño. Para él ya no hay vuelta atrás.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Bucky ha tenido que ir a solucionar unos pormenores en la embajada y se ha quedado sola. Necesita ir a seguir una pista pero no ha tenido el valor de pedir a nadie que la acompañara. Wilson está cortés con ella pero limita su trato todo lo que puede. Wanda es otro cantar. Solo se ha cruzado con ella una vez y le ha lanzado una mirada amenazante. Le recuerda cuando volvió tras estar en Sokovia. Entonces nunca pensó que volvería después de algo peor.

Se encamina hacia el coche y cuando está a punto de meter la llave en la cerradura para abrir la puerta siente que la llaman a lo lejos. La chica nueva se acerca a ella con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarla, agente Romanoff?

\- Como quiera, agente Carter.

\- Puede llamarme Sharon- dice ella con una cálida sonrisa.

Responde con una sonrisa, al menos alguien que no la odia. No le vendrá nada mal una persona que sea capaz de dirigirle la palabra, al menos mientras esté en la ciudad.

\- Natasha- contesta ella.

Ambas suben al coche y Romanoff se pregunta si alguien le habrá avisado de su forma de conducir. Arranca el coche y durante unos minutos incómodos ninguna de las dos dice una sola palabra.

\- ¿Cuánto lleva en el nuevo SHIELD?- pregunta rompiendo el silencio.

\- Dos años y medio.

\- ¿Qué sabes sobre mí?

La observa de reojo esperando la respuesta. Intuye que no sé acobardará de contarle la verdad, parece una mujer bastante lanzada.

\- Que no querías a tu marido ni a tu hijo y decidiste marcharte.

Siente que le oprime el pecho y le cuesta respirar. Fue ella misma quien creó esa idea en la mente de Steve, a quien le escribió la carta suplicándole que la dejase marchar porque no les quería. Por fortuna él parece que la creyó a la primera. Le gustaría que hubiese funcionado tan bien con ella.

\- Una versión reducida pero exacta.

\- No me lo creo-responde Rachel.

\- Deberías.

\- ¿Entonces por qué le has pedido a Grant que te deje ver al niño?

Se aferra al volante con fuerza, sintiendo todos los músculos en tensión mientras suplica no echarse a llorar delante de esa mujer. Ella era la única que le decía Grant, aparte la pregunta la ha tomado por sorpresa y la negativa a creerle más aún. Prefiere que todos piensen que fue una mujer fría y cruel, que les abandonó sin piedad en el peor momento antes de tener que contar lo que esconde en realidad.

\- Hay personas que no tienen derecho a amar, porque si lo hacen solo causarán daños.

\- Eso no es cierto. Todos tenemos derecho a querer.

Aparca el coche en el exterior del edificio y espera que el resto del día transcurra sin más charlas de ese tipo, no podría soportar otra más.

\- Eres demasiado soñadora, Sharon.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Nada de esto me pertenece. La historia es propiedad de Tyler FZ, quien se tuvo que marchar por motivos personales; antes de marcharse, Tyler compartió el fic conmigo para que yo pudiera continuar publicándolo con su debido consentimiento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

* * *

Tamborilea sobre su teclado nervioso hasta que termina resoplando de frustración y lanzando el bolígrafo contra la pantalla. Ese tipo está resultando ser mucho más escurridizo de lo que pensaban, pero para matar a un agente de la KGB está claro que debe serlo.

Wanda aparece con una enorme pancarta con la bandera a todo color y se la muestra con una sonrisa infantil pintada en la cara.

\- ¿Qué te parece?- pregunta con jovialidad la chica. Pese a ser europea se a echo una patriota en todo sentido.

\- ¿Para qué es?

\- Steve, el cuatro de julio, ¿no te acuerdas? Sharon dijo de hacer una fiesta en tu casa.

Lo había olvidado por completo pese a que Aleksi no deja de preguntar por el día en que podrá lanzar los fuegos artificiales.

\- Las cosas no están para fiestas, Wanda.

\- ¿Estás así por ella?

Después de los años que han pasado es cierto, está así por Natasha aunque no lo piense reconocer. Y no solo es por Alek. Quiere a Sharon, no lo duda ni un segundo. Pero una pequeña parte de él teme que Natasha le traiga viejos recuerdos que no quiere sacar a la luz.

\- Fue hace mucho Wanda, está más que superado.

\- ¿Hace cuántos años nos conocemos? No me creo que hayas olvidado a la mujer por la que te recorriste medio mundo para salvarla. Ni a la que pediste que se casara contigo.

\- Que yo la quisiera no quiere decir que ella a mí sí. Está claro que nuestra relación fue un gran error. No nos quería, eso es todo. Deja de entrar en mi mente

La castaña le mira con el ceño fruncido dándole a entender que no se cree nada de lo que le dice. Pero Steve puede dejar de sentir las punzadas que siente cuando ella usa su peculiar poder con él. Ni siquiera él es capaz de creerlo, al menos no al completo. Puede creer que a él no le quisiera, que todo fuese una mentira. Pero nunca ha llegado a ser capaz de asumir que no quisiese al niño. Cuando estaba embarazada se pasaba las horas hablando con el bebé en su tripita, contándole cuentos de un libro de su infancia. Y al nacer se pasó horas mirando al niño durmiendo, su pecho subiendo y bajando con cada respiración… Pero ocurrió, se marchó y nunca volvió. Hasta ahora. Los recuerdos invaden su mente sin poder evitarlo y maldice a Wanda por mostrarlos.

.

 _-¿Te quedarás parado ahí o entraras?-le pregunto Natasha mientras arrullaba a Aleksi, que se había quedado dormido, había llegado hacía apenas dos semanas y había puesto el mundo de ambos de cabeza._

 _-Tengo una excelente vista desde aquí-ella le miro y le sonrío y le invito a pasar, el se acercó y se sentó a su lado y juntos observaron al niño dormir._

 _-Se parece a ti-le dijo ella._

 _-Tiene el pelo como tú, yo creo que se parece a ti-le dijo el atontado con el pelirrojo._

 _-Eso pasa cuando lo haces con amor-el sonrío-quiero otro._

 _._

\- Creo que…-dijo la bruja dándose cuenta de que entró en terrenos escarbosos,

\- ¿A qué hora será la fiesta, Wanda?- preguntó el soldado dando por terminada la conversación.

\- Estaré en tu casa a las cinco, Aleksi quiere ser un auténtico americano.

\- Miedo me das- contesta con una sonrisa. Conociéndola el niño será todo un yanqui.

\- Deberías invitar a Natasha si todavía sigue aquí el viernes- deja caer Wanda antes de marcharse.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Aparca el coche frente a una hilera de casas de dos plantas. Saca de su bolsillo la dirección que Steve le dio y mira la casa correspondiente. No es muy lejos de donde vivían antes de que todo se fuera al traste y por un instante siente ganas de dar media vuelta y marcharse. Toma un poco de aire para calmarse y se encamina hacia el porche.

Le sorprendió cuando por la noche le llamó para decirle que podía pasar por casa si quería, que podría ver a niño durante un rato siempre y cuando mantuviera la boca cerrada y se comportase como una visita cualquiera. Podía hacerlo, sabía controlarse y fingir. Lo había tenido que hacer demasiadas veces.

Toca el timbre y cuando la puerta se abre es incapaz de fingir sorpresa ante la persona que tiene delante.

\- Hola- saluda sin saber que más decir.

\- Hola- responde Carter algo azorada- ¿Quieres entrar?

\- ¿Está Steve?

\- No ha llegado todavía, ha ido a buscar al niño a la guardería.

Acepta la invitación de entrar dentro y se queda parada en el recibidor sin saber qué hacer.

\- ¿Quieres un café?

\- Gracias- dice aceptando.

Entra en el salón y se sienta en uno de los sofás intentando apartar de su mente el revoltijo de ideas que tiene. Se reprende a si misma por sentir una punzada de celos cada vez más creciente en su interior. No tiene derecho a sentirlo, fue ella quien decidió marcharse y debe asumir todas las consecuencias. No puede pretender que Steve siguiera solo después de tanto tiempo.

Sharon regresa con dos tacitas de café en la mano. Al entregarle su taza ve el destello en el dedo de la chica y se fija en el pequeño diamante que lleva en el dedo anular.

\- Podías habérmelo contado ayer, no me hubiera importado.-le dice señalando el añillo

\- No quería ofenderte.-responde verdaderamente apenada

\- ¿Cuánto lleváis juntos?

\- Dos años.

Ambas se giran cuando escuchan la puerta de la entrada abrirse y el corazón le empieza a latir con fuerza al escuchar el parloteo incansable de un niño. De su niño. Respira hondo para serenarse y se levanta justo cuando entran los dos en el salón.

\- Mira Sharon, mira- grita Alek corriendo hacia la chica- Es para ti.

Le entrega una hoja de papel con unos garabatos indescifrables que el crío señala con ilusión.

\- ¿Para mí, de verdad? Muchas gracias.

\- Este es papá- explica indicando con el dedito sobre una mancha amarronada- Y yo. Y tú.

No puede apartar la mirada del niño, recordando lo pequeño que era cuando se marchó, lo frágil e indefenso que parecía en aquella sala del hospital. Ahora es todo un hombrecito que le mira con esos ojazos azules esperando que le explique qué pinta ella allí.

\- Hola- saluda él con timidez- ¿Es usted la señora del trabajo de mi papá?

Ella se pone de cuclillas para llegar a su altura y poderle mirar a la cara.

\- Hola Aleski. Me llamo Natalia.

\- Es un nombre peculiar - dice el niño con naturalidad.

\- Soy de Rusia. Es un nombre Ruso.

\- Mi papá dice que Aleski también.

Quiere saber más, que le diga que sabe sobre ella pero sabe que no debe hacerlo. Se limita a mirarle y a observar la pequeña cicatriz que recorre su frente y siente que le falta el aire. Ella fue la culpable de que el niño tenga una marca. Sin darse cuenta se encuentra pasando la yema de los dedos por encima de la piel, tocando con suavidad la cicatriz.

\- Papá dice que si Harry Potter tiene una yo también- explica James incómodo.

\- Eres muy guapo. Te pareces mucho a tu padre.

El niño le sonríe y de pronto la deja sin palabras al darle un fuerte abrazo. Le cuesta unos segundos responder pero termina por abrazarle. Empieza a pensar que está loca pero el tacto de su suave piel y el olor le hacen viajar a años atrás, a su pequeño bebé.

Traga saliva y se aparta cuando empieza a notar que los ojos se le humedecen.

\- Creo que debería irme ya.

\- Vamos soldado, es hora de un baño- le dice Sharon al niño.

Se queda mirándoles salir del salón y subir hacia el piso de arriba volviendo a sentir esa sensación de celos. Ahora es otra mujer quien ocupa su lugar, no solo junto a Steve si no también al lado de su hijo, es ella quien se ocupa de cuidarle. Quizás sea mejor así.

Coge sus cosas del salón y se va hacia el recibidor junto con el soldado. Está serio, se le nota tenso e incómodo.

\- Gracias- le dice a Steve con la mano ya en el pomo.

\- No lo he hecho por ti.

Se miran fijamente durante lo que se le antojan los segundos más largos de su vida. Tiene que controlarse para no acariciarle la mejilla como solía hacer antes al verle tenso. Las cosas ya no son igual.

\- El viernes hacemos una barbacoa, ya sabes, como buenos americanos que somos. A Aleksi le has caído bien y vendrá Fury.

\- ¿Me estás invitando?

\- Si quieres venir no te lo voy a impedir.

\- De acuerdo, me lo pensaré.

Se mete en el coche y arranca para ir camino de su hotel pero termina parando en el arcén de la carretera cuando se da cuenta de que no ve nada. Las lágrimas le recorren toda la cara y termina por romper a llorar, sacando todo el dolor de golpe.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

El cielo está claro, sin una sola nube y algunas estrellas iluminan el cielo. Ha salido al patio trasero un rato mientras Sharon se encargaba del niño. Necesitaba estar a solas con sus pensamientos, centrarse. No puede quitarse a Natasha de la cabeza y teme saber por qué.

Entra en la casa y sube hasta la planta de arriba para irse a la cama. Por el pasillo se encuentra a su prometida saliendo despacio del dormitorio de Alex para no despertarle.

\- Ronca como un oso- dice con una sonrisa.

\- A mí no me culpes, eso lo ha heredado de su madre.

\- No ha ido tan mal, ¿verdad?

\- No- confirma él.

Se acerca más a ella hasta que la rodea por la cintura y queda a unos milímetros de sus labios.

\- Eres increíble, Sharon

\- ¿Y por eso me quieres?

\- Por mucho más.

La besa y se llama idiota mentalmente. No tenía que haber dudado ni un segundo. Quiere a Sharon, es su presente y no va a dejar que nada del pasado lo estropee.

Entre besos y caricias la lleva hasta el dormitorio, tomándose tiempo en desvestirla, en recorrerla a besos, en obligarse a pensar en ella. Termina olvidando por completo todo lo demás entre sus curvas.

Juguetea con uno de sus mechones de pelo mientras ella desliza una mano por su pierna. Cierra los ojos con fuerza sabiendo lo que viene a continuación. Cuando siente sus dedos sobre la cicatriz siente ganas de apartarse de golpe. La primera vez que la vio pregunto y se negó a responder. Desde entonces no ha insistido muchas veces.

\- No preguntes- suplica.

\- Esto es de cuando ella se fue, ¿verdad?

\- Fue hace mucho tiempo, hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas en el olvido.

\- Eso sería estupendo si te lo aplicaras a ti mismo, no solo te limitaras a decírmelo a mí.

La mira fijamente sin responder. Es cierto, ni el mismo se cree lo que ha dicho pero le encantaría poder hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber qué pasó?

\- Porque desde que te conocí sé que algo te angustia y que no puedes olvidar. Porque hay noches que te despiertas sin respiración y sudando. Y porque te quiero.

\- No puedo hablar de ello.

Hacerlo sería volver a revivirlo, a confirmar que todo fue real. Prefiere vivir negando que aquello ocurrió, que no fue capaz de proteger a su propia familia y mantenerla unida.

\- Voy a averiguarlo, Steve. Con tu ayuda o sin ella.

\- Haz lo que quieras.- Le responde


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Nada de esto me pertenece. La historia es propiedad de Tyler FZ, quien se tuvo que marchar por motivos personales; antes de marcharse, Tyler compartió el fic conmigo para que yo pudiera continuar publicándolo con su debido consentimiento.**

 **Capítulo 5**

El sonido del agua corriendo en el cuarto de baño la despierta y abre los ojos sin ganas de levantarse de la cama. Fogonazos de la noche anterior le llenan la cabeza. Aleksi abrazándola. Una botella de vino compartida. Bucky. Tiene que dejar de usarle. Por mucho que le sirva para desahogarse y olvidarse durante un rato de todo después se siente desdichada, una traidora, como si al haberse marchado ya no tuviese derecho a disfrutar con otro hombre.

James sale del baño y le pasa una taza de café recién hecho en la maquinita que hay junto a la mesa de escritorio.

\- Te sentará bien. ¿Has dormido bien?

No sabe si la pregunta va con segundas o realmente es en serio pero la respuesta a ambas es un no rotundo. Ha pasado casi toda la noche entre sueños inquietos e ideas volando por su mente. Hasta que ha tomado la decisión: no volverá a separarse de Aleksi.

\- No voy a volver a Rusia.

Él no contesta, simplemente se limita a ir hasta el armario y sacar un sobre cerrado de su mochila. Lo acepta dubitativa sin saber que esperar.

\- Ivan me dio esto antes de marcharnos.

\- ¿Y por qué me lo das ahora?

\- Me pidió que no te lo entregara si volvías.

Mira durante unos instantes el sobre entre sus manos y después rasga la solapa para ver el contenido. Saca una carpeta marrón oscuro con unos cuantos documentos. Una lectura rápida le sirve para ver que Ivan le manda a la embajada de Rusia en Washington para servir de enlace con SHIELD. Mete de nuevo la mano en el sobre y saca una fotografía junto con una pequeña nota escrita a mano. Siente que los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas al ver la imagen. Un James de solo unas horas de vida descansa en brazos de Steve mientras este le mira con absoluta adoración. Le mandó esa foto a Ivan después del parto, desde siempre fue su preferida.

 _No cometas el mismo error que yo,_ dice la foto al otro lado.

No sabe si se refiere a Steve o al niño pero entiende lo que quiere decir. A Steve ya no le puede recuperar, lo vio en sus ojos pero hará todo lo posible por tener de nuevo a su hijo con ella.

Observa la fotografía sin dar crédito a lo que lee. Lo tenía organizado, sabía cuál iba a ser su decisión incluso antes de saberlo ella misma. Antes de que pueda preguntar algo Bucky y saber más su teléfono móvil comienza a sonar.

\- Tenemos localizada la casa dónde está Robinson- le informa Steve con voz neutral.

\- ¿Le tienes?

\- No, estaba dentro pero haremos vigilancia para pillarle.

\- Voy para allá.

\- Te recojo en el hotel en diez minutos.

Salta de la cama y se viste corriendo solo parándose un segundo para mirar la cadenita que cuelga de su cuello. Desde que se marchó la cadena que Steve le regalo cuando nació Alek lleva su alianza de casada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aferra con fuerza el volante a pesar de estar parado en la acera desde hace un par de minutos. Solo pensar en estar con Natasha le pone nervioso. Tenerla cerca le hace sacar toda la rabia acumulada durante años, desea gritarle, decirle todo lo que lleva callando durante años. Pero una pequeña parte de él quería abrazarla, tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos y besarla hasta agotarse. Por más que lo ha intentado no ha conseguido borrar esos deseos de su cabeza.

Dos toquecitos en la ventanilla del copiloto hacen que se gire para mirar a Natasha. Por un instante recuerda a la Natasha que conoció, aquella de los pantalones negros y chaqueta de cuero, la actitud desafiante…tan distinta a la madre y esposa que fue al final. Al verla se da cuenta de donde encaja mejor, empieza a comprender por qué se marchó.

\- ¿Café?- le ofrece cuando se sienta en el asiento.

\- Gracias.

Arranca el coche y coge la carretera para ir a su destino mientras no deja de echar miradas de reojo a su acompañante. Quiere hablar con ella pero todo tema de conversación le parece demasiado inapropiado dadas las circunstancias.

\- ¿Dónde vamos?- pregunta ella rompiendo el silencio.

\- A Maryland, Sam se está coordinando con Barnes para relevarnos en un par de horas.

\- Es extraño que hayas querido venir conmigo.

\- Nadia más podía. Barton se ha quedado haciendo unas búsquedas urgentes. Y Wanda esta en Londres, así que…

\- ¿Y tú prometida?-Le interrumpe

Juraría que por un segundo a notado en su voz una pizca de celos pero pronto se convence de que es fruto de su imaginación.

\- Aleksi ha pasado la noche con fiebre alta y se ha quedado con él- explica.

\- Pensaba que solo las madres podían pedirse días por asuntos familiares.

\- Es lo más cercano a una madre que conoce y que nunca conocerá, se lo merece. Una madre se gana ese puesto a base de esfuerzo y cariño, no solo por pasarse doce horas de parto.

Se muerde el labio dándose cuenta de que se ha pasado, ha sonado más cruel de lo que esperaba. El comentario parece haber dado junto en la diana porque su rostro se ensombrece y se queda en silencio.

\- Fueron trece horas. Y dieciséis minutos- dice finalmente con voz temblorosa.

La mira durante un momento asimilando el dato. Es cierto, fueron trece horas pero ni siquiera él recordaba los minutos.

\- ¿Contabas el sufrimiento que te hizo pasar?- suelta con ironía.

\- No, contaba lo poco que me quedaba para poder verle.

Aparca el coche en una esquina justo frente a la casa del sospechoso, para el motor y se quedan esperando en silencio. No sabe que decir. Las versiones contradictorias de Natasha le están empezando a volver loco. No entiende ese interés por ver al niño después de años abandonado.

\- ¿Por qué quieres estar de nuevo con Aleksi?

\- Es mi hijo.

\- El mismo al que dejaste tirado cuando más te necesitaba.

\- No le deje tirado, te tenía a ti.

\- ¡Por dios, Natasha! Estaba en el hospital muy herido y tú te largaste.

\- No me aparte ni un segundo de él cuando estuvo en el hospital, Steve. Me marché cuando le dieron el alta.

Tiene razón. La nota la encontró al llegar al pequeño apartamento que habían alquilado hasta lograr recomponer de nuevo un hogar. El resto de los días desde que ocurrió se pasó el tiempo yendo de un lado a otro del hospital y tras darle el alta a él pasaba las horas, día y noche junto al bebé. No dormía, no comía, se quedó en los huesos y parecía estar sin fuerzas… Y de pronto aquella carta diciéndole que no les quería.

\- ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo?- pregunta de pronto.

Es algo que lleva preguntándose desde que se marchó y es lo que más le martiriza. Si no se lo hubiese pedido quizás entonces Alek seguiría teniendo a su madre al lado. Debió dejarle su espacio

Espera expectante la respuesta pero Natasha no parece querérsela dar. Le mira con si le hubiera preguntado por la vida en Marte. Mientras el se pierde en los recuerdos.

\- Allí está Robinson, vamos- dice ella señalando por el cristal, sacando de su encimamiento al soldado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desenfunda su arma y comprueba que esté bien cargada. Se dividen y Steve decide ir por la parte de atrás mientras ella se encarga de la parte delantera de la casa.

Abre la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y con el arma apuntando hacia el frente se adentra poco a poco en el interior. A pesar de haberle visto entrar en el interior la casa parece completamente vacía, no hay más que un par de muebles envejecidos y medio rotos. Todos sus instintos se ponen en alerta y aferra con ímpetu la pistola.

Se le hiela la sangre al escuchar un disparo en el piso superior y corre escaleras arriba. Llega justo en el momento que Robinson golpea con un trozo de madera a Steve en la cabeza que cae desplomado en el suelo. Está sacando una pequeña navaja del bolsillo de la chaqueta cuando apunta directamente hacia él.

\- No te muevas- le ordena.

El hombre le dedica una sonrisa burlona antes de obedecer y lanzar al suelo la navaja. En su mirada ve el reto y no quiere arriesgarse a que le haga daño a Steve. Le dispara en la pierna el tranquilizador antes de que pueda hacer nada más. Corre a inmovilizarlo mientras el tipo se desmaya.

Tras comprobar que Robinson no puede soltarse ni escaparse se da media vuelta para comprobar que Steve esté en buen estado.

Éste le mira con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se lleva una mano a la zona golpeada. Se arrodilla a su lado y comprueba los daños. Nada grave, un pequeño rasguño y una hinchazón leve.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí.

Le acaricia con suavidad la zona magullada y siente que los recuerdos de aquella noche de hace años le llenan la cabeza, cuando llegó a pensar que estaba muerto.

Le ayuda a levantarse justo cuando llega el resto del equipo de SHIELD seguidos por Bucky quien se lleva a Robinson quien está despertando. Este se vuelve hacia ellos con la misma sonrisa dibujada en los labios, el mismo reto brillando en los ojos.

\- El pequeño Aleksi es un niño precioso. Tenga cuidado con él porque cuando salga de prisión pagará por usted- le advierte a Natasha.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Nada de esto me pertenece. La historia es propiedad de Tyler FZ, quien se tuvo que marchar por motivos personales; antes de marcharse, Tyler compartió el fic conmigo para que yo pudiera continuar publicándolo con su debido consentimiento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

* * *

Termina el informe oficial y lo mete en una carpeta para entregárselo a Coulson. Levanta la vista de los papeles y ve a Sam redactando su informe con la vista concentrada en el papel. Sharon está sentada en su mesa con Alek que está durmiendo en sus brazos. Han ido corriendo a SHIELD en cuanto se ha enterado de su pequeño encuentro con el asesino.

Apaga su ordenador para marcharse a casa pero al ver cruzar a Natasha y Bucky va detrás de ellos. Cuando llega a su altura no sabe muy bien que decir.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

\- Te espero en el hotel- dice James antes de marcharse.

Los dos se encaminan en silencio hasta la zona de descanso y le ofrece un café que ella rechaza con un movimiento de cabeza. Parece nerviosa, ausente y no puede evitar preguntarse si es por su culpa. Siempre piensa que es por su culpa.

\- ¿Te marchas ya?

\- Sí.

No sabe que más decir. Le gustaría suplicarle que se quedase, que por fin hiciese frente a la realidad de tener un hijo y le hiciese feliz. Pero no puede hacerlo, no piensa rebajarse tanto. Han estado muy bien sin ella todo este tiempo, no la necesitan. O eso es lo que se repite una y otra vez.

\- Voy a mudarme- dice ella.

\- ¿A dónde?- inquiere algo confuso.

\- Aquí, a Washington. Tengo nueva asignación en la embajada.

Se toma unos segundos para asimilar la noticia. Pasó mucho tiempo deseando que volviese. Soñando con ello. Tenía pesadillas con Natasha esfumándose en la nada mientras le suplicaba que no se marchase. Ahora parece que sus deseos se cumplirán. Pero es demasiado tarde.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Aleksi?- pregunta más cortante de lo que pretendía.

\- Quiero tenerle conmigo.

\- ¿Tenerle?

\- Quiero recuperarle, Steve. Que estemos juntos.

Eso no le suena nada bien. Miles de campanitas suenan en su cabeza a modo de advertencia. Si piensa que le puede arrebatar al niño está muy equivocada.

\- ¡No!- contesta rotundo.

\- Es mi hijo, no puedes prohibirme estar con él.

\- Pero puedo decidir cuándo le ves.

\- No, Steve. Legalmente seguimos casados. Tengo derecho a verle, cuando y como quiera.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que perdiste el derecho de decidir nada.

\- Eso no es lo que pensaría un juez- rebate ella.

\- ¿Me estás amenazando?- indaga furioso.

En pocos segundos todo parece habérsele ido de las manos. No puede perder al niño. Todo ese tiempo se ha mantenido gracias a él. Cuando se marchó Natasha fue su tabla de salvación. Y ahora pretende quitárselo…

\- No puedes hacer eso.

\- Voy a recuperarle, por las buenas o por las malas. Tú decides.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Cubre las solapas de la caja de cartón con cinta aislante y la coge para llevarla junto a las demás. No tiene mucho que llevarse, nunca ha sido una chica de acumular trastos innecesarios pero aun así ya tiene cinco cajas completamente llenas.

Han pasado dos días desde que llegó a Rusia, después de discutir con Steve y todavía no ha sido capaz de borrar de su cabeza aquella conversación. No había esperado esa reacción de él. O quizás sí, después de todo lo dejó abandonado con un bebé. Por un momento se sintió tentada a contarle la verdad, decirle por qué se había marchado, que lo hizo porque los quería, que todavía los quiere. Pero no puede hacerle eso. Merece ser feliz con alguien que no ponga en peligro su vida.

El timbre de la puerta le sorprende dadas las horas que son y se siente tentada a no abrir. No tiene muchas ganas de ver a nadie pero finalmente deja en el suelo la caja que tiene en las manos y se dirige a la puerta a abrir. Ivan está en el rellano con el mismo aspecto impecable que siempre.

\- ¿Vienes a despedirte?

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

Le invita a entrar y se dirige a la cocina para servir dos vasos bien llenos de bourbon. Por alguna razón Barton le terminó acostumbrando a esa bebida con el paso de los años. Le entrega uno de los vasos al que fue como su padre, coge una caja vacía y sigue recogiendo cosas.

\- ¿Por qué me has puesto las cosas fáciles?- pregunta metiendo libros en la caja.

\- Ibas a marcharte de todos modos.

Mete en último de los libros y se gira para mirarle a la cara. Desde que Bucky le dio aquel sobre ha tenido deseos de hablar con Ivan pero no ha tenido oportunidad hasta ahora.

\- Así sigues teniéndome en la KGB, ¿cierto?- pregunta con cierto recelo.

\- Los dos salimos ganando.

\- No voy a volver a Rusia, Ivan- expone de forma rotunda.

\- ¿No sigue siendo peligroso estar a su lado?

Ha hecho diana con solo una pregunta. Se marchó porque les puso en peligro. Ahora que ha decidido regresar contra viento y marea es algo que la reconcome por dentro. Teme que vuelva a ocurrir y más de una noche se ha despertado con pesadillas horribles.

\- Necesito a mi hijo. Cuando nació prometí que yo jamás le fallaría.

\- ¿Cómo hice yo contigo?- pregunta perspicaz Ivan.

\- No he dicho eso.

Pero era justo en lo que pensaba. En cuanto le vio, esos ojitos de recién nacido que la miraban con ternura, supo que no le podría fallar jamás. Y fue justamente lo que hizo. Abandonarle, dejarle solo y sin madre. Lo hizo por una buena causa pero ya no puede estar más tiempo lejos de él.

\- Debo irme. Espero que estemos en contacto. Quisiera conocer a ese niño.

Es verdad, no le llegó a conocer pero le irrita que le achaque toda la culpa a ella. Pudo ir a verla al hospital cuando dio a luz, cuando estuvo en casa de baja…

\- Tuviste cuatro meses para verle y no viniste un día- le reprocha.

Se queda sin recibir una respuesta cuando Ivan le besa en la cabeza y la mira con fijeza.

\- Rogers es un arrogante intolerable. Pero hay cosas que saltan a la vista.

Mucho después de que se haya marchado se sigue preguntando que ha querido decir con eso.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Espera impaciente a que el niño se ponga el pantaloncito hasta que termina por agacharse para ayudarle con el botón. Han decidido salir a cenar los tres juntos y aunque el sitio no está muy lejos llegan tarde, Sharon debe estar esperándoles ya. Después de todo lo ocurrido la semana pasada no ha encontrado mejor forma de compensarla que saliendo los tres como una auténtica familia.

\- Ya estamos, hombrecito. Nos vamos.

Coge al niño de la mano y le sube a su sillita. Cuando le tiene bien sujeto con los cinturones arranca el coche y se dirigen hacia el restaurante esperando llegar lo antes posible. Pero todos los semáforos parecen ponerse en su contra y termina parando en cada uno que se cruza por su camino. Una pareja para por el cruce de peatones y ve por el retrovisor que Aleksi señala a la mujer con los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Tony intrigado.

\- Esa señora se ha comido una pelota.

Se muerde el labio para contener una carcajada ante la relación que ha hecho su hijo al ver a la mujer embarazada.

\- No se ha comido nada, cielo. Va a tener un bebé. Está en su tripita.

\- ¿Mi mamá también era así de grande?

\- Tu madre estaba preciosa.-le dice recordando.

.

 _-Demonios- escucho que murmuraban, entro al cuarto lentamente y se encontró a una Natasha de seis meses de embarazo con el closet hecho un asco._

 _-Cielo, ¿qué pasa?-le preguntó acercándose, pero se arrepintió en cuanto vio la mirada llena de furia que le echaba la pelirroja._

 _-Esto es por tu culpa-le gritó._

 _-¿Por mi culpa?-le preguntó._

 _-Si por la tuya-le dijo ella-Mira como estoy, nada me queda-le dijo señalando su cuerpo que según ella era imperfecto pero Steve no hizo otra cosa que sonreír embobado, ahí estaba su hijo._

 _-Yo te veo hermosa-le soltó-Nunca te había visto tan bella y eso que eres muy bella, resplandeces, brillas y lo único que tengo ganas es pisar el suelo por donde caminas-le dijo el soldado, sentándola en sus piernas-Y aquí-le acaricio el vientre- ésta la prueba de lo mucho que te amo._

 _-Que nos amamos-le corrigió ella poniendo la mano de el en una parte de su vientre-¿Lo sientes?_

 _Lo estaba de verdad. Desde el principio se le notó mucho la tripa y le encantaba pasarse las horas mirándola. Su juego preferido de aquel entonces era poner la mano sobre la barrigota y ver quien sentía primero al niño. Siempre ganaba ella_

 _-¿Aquí?-preguntó Steve, ambos estaban tumbados en la cama, con la tele encendida, pero esa había sido remplazada, por el vientre de la espía, Natasha se rio y negó con la cabeza._

 _-No, aquí-le dijo moviendo la mano de Steve al otro lado, el sonrío y le dio un tierno beso en la panza._

 _._

El semáforo se pone en verde y vuelve a poner en movimiento el coche. El niño se ha quedado pensativo y durante unos minutos no dice nada.

\- Papi, ¿quieres a mi mamá?

Maldice a la mujer que ha pasado por delante del coche y ha despertado mil y una preguntas dentro de su pequeño. No es capaz de encontrar una respuesta adecuada a su pregunta.

\- La quería.

\- ¿Y ahora?- insiste Alek.

\- Ahora tengo a Sharon, la quiero a ella.

\- ¿Y no puedes querer a las dos?

Mira por el retrovisor y no puede evitar una sonrisa. Sin duda su niño de mayor será todo un conquistador.

\- ¿No te gusta Sharon?

Aunque se lo pregunta con desenfado es algo que le inquieta a menudo. Siempre le ha intentado enseñar que Sharon no es su madre, que él tiene a alguien por el mundo pero aún así a veces parece que el crío no lo tiene tan claro. Tiene momentos en los que parece estar deseando llamarla mamá. Pero otros muchos días no deja de preguntar una y otra vez por su madre.

\- Sí, ella es muy buena conmigo. Pero…

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- No es mi mamá. Yo quiero a mi mamá.

El niño rompe a llorar justo cuando aparca frente al restaurante. Algunos transeúntes se les quedan mirando mientras intenta decidir la mejor forma de calmarle. No es la primera vez que ocurre, pero si desde que ha visto a Natasha, desde que ha decidido volver a su vida.

\- Quiero a mi mamá- insiste Alek con la carita empapada.

\- Cariño, hemos hablado muchas veces de eso.

Le saca de su sillita y le coge en brazos dándole un besito en la frente.

\- Hagamos un trato. Tú me regalas una sonrisa y yo que te cuento algo que quieras saber sobre mamá. ¿Quieres?

\- Sí.

Saca un pañuelo de la mochilita del niño y le seca la cara con cuidado. Este parece más contento y espera expectante a poder hacer su pregunta. Solo espera que no sea nada comprometido.

\- ¿Es guapa, como una princesa?

El crío consigue sacarle una enorme sonrisa con su pregunta. Sabe de sobra la respuesta.

\- Mucho más guapa que una princesa de cuento. ¿Sabes una cosa? Te pareces mucho a ella.

-¿En serio?

-Completamente, ella tiene el pelo como tú.

Alek le sonríe de oreja a oreja contento con la respuesta y ambos entran en el restaurante para reunirse con Sharon.


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: Nada de esto me pertenece. La historia es propiedad de Tyler FZ, quien se tuvo que marchar por motivos personales; antes de marcharse, Tyler compartió el fic conmigo para que yo pudiera continuar publicándolo con su debido consentimiento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

* * *

Se golpea con una de las cajas que tiene en el suelo y resopla frustrada. Lleva un día en Washington y no ha vuelto a saber nada de Steve ni del niño.

Coge una caja por desembalar y se sienta en el sofá medio destartalado que había en el piso cuando lo alquiló. No es gran cosa. Pero tiene justo lo que necesita: dos dormitorios. Uno para ella y otro para su pequeño.

Abre la caja y se topa con el libro de cuentos que tenía de pequeña y que le encantaba leerle a Aleksi cuando era bebé. Va hasta la que será la habitación del niño y lo deja sobre el estante esperando que algún día se lo pueda devolver.

Mira recelosa la puerta cuando escucha que tocan al timbre. No ha dado a nadie su dirección todavía y menos espera visita. Saca su arma del cajón y la mete en la cinturilla antes de abrir.

\- Te has vuelta muy lenta abriendo la puerta- dice Steve.

\- ¿Cómo has averiguado la dirección?

\- Soy el Capitán américa.

Se cruza de brazos y arquea las cejas. Siempre ha sido consciente de su capacidad como agente pero sospecha que ha usado métodos directos para averiguarlo.

\- Llamé a la fuente de la sabiduría- contesta con burla- Después de unos cuantos insultos en inglés y alguno que otro en ruso conseguí que me dijera dónde estabas. Por cierto, ¿qué es mefager?

\- No quieres saberlo.

Después de unos segundos se hace a un lado para que pueda entrar en el apartamento.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Quería hablar un momento contigo.

\- Dejaste muy claro el otro día que no me ibas a poner las cosas fáciles. ¿Te dejaste algo?- pregunta de forma brusca.

Suaviza la expresión al ver que Steve se tensa y su actitud es defensiva. Sea lo que sea lo que quiera ahora no puede ser peor que la conversación que tuvieron la semana anterior.

\- Lo siento. Adelante.

\- Podrás ver a Alex siempre que quieras- dice él directamente.

Le observa esperando haberle escuchado bien. Las amenazas le dolieron a ella tanto como a él, pero no le dejó otra opción. Si ha recapacitado de verdad todo será más fácil.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Pero hay una condición.

\- ¿Cuál?- pregunta recelosa.

\- No sabrá quién eres. Para el niño serás una amiga de la familia.

\- Eso no es justo.

\- Tampoco que le abandonases cuando era un bebé y lo hiciste.

Sopesa las pocas opciones que tiene. Puede ir por las malas pero para ser sincera consigo misma no le apetece hacerlo. No quiere hacerles pasar por eso. La opción que le propone Steve quizás sea dolorosa pero es la más justa. Siempre tendrán tiempo para cambiar de opinión.

\- ¿Nunca se lo piensas decir?

\- No quiero que sufra, ya te lo dije Romanoff. El tiempo dirá lo que serás para él.

\- De acuerdo- acepta finalmente.

\- ¿Tengo que ponerlo por escrito?- pregunta él con seriedad.

\- No es necesario- responde negando con la cabeza.

Steve le tiende una mano para sellar el trato y por unos segundos se siente fuera de lugar. Después de todas las cosas que han pasado juntos, tras formar una familia todo queda reducido a un apretón de manos.

\- ¿Vendrás a la fiesta del cuatro de julio?

\- Claro, allí estaré.

Cuando cierra la puerta siente que todas las fuerzas que tenía por luchar se empiezan a desvanecer.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Alza al niño en brazos y le entrega uno de los globos que acaba de hinchar para que lo pueda colgar de la cuerdecita. En cuanto lo tiene bien sujeto admira su obra y da unas palmadas emocionado.

\- ¡Ya está!- dice Alek cuando le deja en el suelo.

\- ¿No te ibas a vestir de auténtico americano?

\- No. Ahora quiero ser espía.

\- Se ve que lo llevas en los genes. ¿Tú sabes qué es eso?

\- Sí, como ese de las pelis de tía Wanda- explica el niño con seriedad.

\- Vamos James Bond, vamos a ver si Sharon necesita ayuda.

Salen al patio trasero donde Sharon y Pepper están terminando de colocar la mesa, Sam se encarga de la barbacoa que ya está lista y todo parece en orden. Alek corre hacia una fuente llena de patatas fritas y se come unas cuantas.

\- Vengo a ayudar- dice el niño con la boca llena de patatas.

\- Claro, estás dejando impoluto en cuenco- comenta Barton con una sonrisa.

Stark entra en el patio acompañado de Natasha. Parece algo nerviosa y fuera de lugar pese a conocer a casi todos desde hace muchos años.

\- ¡Natasha!

Aleksi parece encantado de verla de nuevo y corre a su encuentro para darle un fuerte abrazo de oso como le enseñó Wanda. A veces se pregunta si siente algo especial, algún tipo de conexión al estar con ella que la haga distinta. Por lo general le cuesta abrirse a la gente, es amable pero algo retraído con los desconocidos. En cambio con Natasha parece que hubiese vivido toda la vida.

\- Hola, querida. Me alegro mucho de verte de nuevo. De verdad- saluda Pepper con cariño- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

\- Por ahora no, gracias- rechaza con una leve sonrisa.

\- Nick está al llegar, seguro que le gustará verte-dice Pepper

El niño se poner a dar saltos de alegría y parlotea sin parar sobre su "abuelo Nick". El primer día que le llamó así le hizo gracia, pero entendía la confusión de su hijo. Era lo más cercano que ha tenido como abuelo. Ella no tiene padre y prefiere morir antes que considerar a Ivan el abuelo del niño.

\- Habrá pasado a recoger a su novia- dice Wanda con tonillo cantarín.

\- ¿De dónde ha sacado Fury una novia?-pregunta Natasha.

\- De los profesores.-Responde Tony.

\- ¿Nick sale con Storm? Pagaría por verles en casa juntos- dice Steve.

\- Tú y todos- responde Sam.

\- Olvida esa idea, Rogers.

Todos se giran al escuchar la voz y ven a Nick en el marco de la puerta. Nunca será capaz de descubrir el secreto de sus pasos sigilosos. Tras saludarle le da una colleja que recibe con cierto cariño. Hay días que le echa de menos.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido, Nat?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Reencontrarse con todos de nuevo le está resultando duro. La última vez que estuvo en una fiesta con ellos fue su boda, vestía un vestido corto blanco y una tripona prominente que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre su estado. Y se sentía la persona más feliz del planeta, una sensación que no había experimentado antes. Ahora todos siguen igual de unidos. Ella es la única que parece no encajar en la ecuación.

No puede dejar de mirar a Steve y el niño. Le está haciendo algún tipo de chantaje paternal prometiéndole que si se toma un poco de ensalada recibirá doble ración de tarta de chocolate. Sabía desde el primer momento que supo que estaba embarazada que Steve estaría a la altura, que sería un gran padre. Pero es mucho más de lo que esperaba. Si las cosas hubieran sido distintas entonces…

\- ¿No te unes a la fiesta?- pregunta Morse sentándose a su lado.

Se ha alejado un poco de todos y se ha sentado en los escalones del porche, necesitaba estar un poco a solas. A pesar de que la han recibido con los brazos abiertos se siente extraña.

\- Aleksi es un niño increíble- comenta la mujer.

Mira al niño que ha salido correteando detrás de un globo y lo lanza al aire emocionado mientas Steve se da por vencido con su ensalada.

\- Es una versión en miniatura de su padre.

\- Ni que lo digas, hace referencias de historia igual que Steve, solo que al niño si se las pilló.

Siente que se le llegan los ojos de lágrimas al imaginar al pequeño comentando artículos de historia como hace Steve. Se lo ha perdido, igual que sus primeros pasos, su primera palabra… igual que tantas cosas.

Se disculpa y sale corriendo hacia el interior de la casa avergonzada esperando que nadie se haya fijado. Pero alguien si la ha visto. Siempre parece verlo todo.

\- ¿Hablamos?- pregunta Clint.

Sabía que el momento de hablar con Clint tendría que llegar tarde o temprano. Y conoce de sobra el camino que va a tomar la conversación, no tiene ganas de hacerlo pero sigue a su antiguo compañero hasta la cocina.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

\- ¿Abandonar a tu familia?

La pregunta le golpea con dureza. Les abandonó, no lo puede negar, pero no tuvo opción. Era culpa suya y necesitaba alejarse, pero nadie parece querer comprenderlo.

\- Las cosas no son tan simples, Clint- dice rotunda.

\- Sí lo son. Te necesitaban.

\- Tenía que protegerles. Todos mueren por mi culpa.

\- Siguen aquí- responde el arquero.

\- Porque me marché. Si no estarían muertos. No podía permitir que eso ocurriese.

\- No fue culpa tuya- replica.

\- No les pude proteger. A nadie. Mi hijo casi muere. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber lo que es no poder proteger a tu familia.

Desvía la mirada sabiendo que no ha debido hacer ese comentario. Últimamente parece que no debería haber dicho muchas cosas, pero ya no puede más, la situación le está sobrepasando. Cuando levanta la vista Clint le clava la mirada y puede ver en sus ojos en daño que ha causado el comentario. Laura le dejo, después de que Francis murió, por un loco que Clint persiguió, sabe que él no ha vuelto a ver a ninguno de sus dos hijos que siguen con vida.

\- ¿Y tenías que destrozar a Steve?- pregunta como si no hubiese dicho nada antes.

Tuvo que hacerlo, no le quedó más remedio. Quiso hablar con él, explicárselo cara a cara pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Steve jamás la dejaría marchar si le contaba la verdad. La buscaría y ella terminaría cediendo hasta que alguien del pasado volviera a jugársela y terminasen muertos. Entonces recurrió al niño abandonado al que Steve nunca ha dicho adiós, lo usó, le dio donde más le dolía diciéndole que no les quería y funcionó. No la buscó.

\- No quiero hablar de esto, Clint.

Deja a Clint con la palabra en la boca y sale a pasos rápidos de la casa. Cuando se topa con Sharon por el camino que viene de regreso de comprar hielo no es capaz de decir nada más que una ridícula excusa para marcharse.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Sí- dice con la cara empapada de lágrimas.


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: Nada de esto me pertenece. La historia es propiedad de Tyler FZ, quien se tuvo que marchar por motivos personales; antes de marcharse, Tyler compartió el fic conmigo para que yo pudiera continuar publicándolo con su debido consentimiento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

* * *

Mira los fuegos artificiales estallando en el cielo, llenándolo todo de mil colores y después baja la vista hasta el niño dormido en sus brazos. No ha resistido tanta fiesta y se ha quedado frito casi después de terminar de cenar.

Clint se acerca a él y arrima una silla junto a la suya. Durante unos largos minutos no hacen otra cosa que mirar juntos los destellos de los fuegos hasta que rompe el silencio.

\- ¿Has visto a Romanoff?- le pregunta.

\- Se marchó hace rato.

\- Al menos se podía haber despedido, aunque solo fuese de Alek-contesta con rencor.

\- ¿Has hablado con ella?

\- Lo justo y necesario. Ya dejó bastante claro lo que sentía por nosotros. Parece que ha cambiado de opinión respecto al niño y con eso es suficiente.

\- A veces creo que eres idiota, Rogers.

Le lanza una mirada de reproche. No tiene derecho a juzgarle. Perdió a su mujer, cierto, pero nunca ha tenido que pasar por leer de su puño y letra que no le quería, que todo fue mentira.

\- Lo único que quiero de ella ahora mismo es el divorcio.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

No, claro que no está seguro. Si hubiese alguna forma de volver atrás y pegar los pedacitos en los que quedó recudida su familia lo haría. Pero ya no hay vuelta de hoja y es lo que debe hacer.

\- Estoy con Sharon, nos vamos a casar.

\- No has contestado a mi pregunta- dice Barton.

Ha visto miles de veces interrogar a Barton, siempre ha sido bueno pero nunca le ha gustado ser víctima de él. Le está poniendo contra las cuerdas y empieza a no saber cómo salir.

\- Quiero a Sharon.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Alek?

\- Se ocupará de él siempre y cuando no le diga quién es.

El niño se revuelve en sus brazos y abre los ojitos con cansancio. Al menos se ha salvado del incómodo interrogatorio.

\- ¿Me lo he perdido?

\- Lo siento, hijo, pero te has quedado como un tronco.

\- ¿Y Nat?

\- Se ha marchado.

-Pero yo tenía un regalo para ella. Le he hecho un dibujo- protesta Alek con tristeza.

-Hagamos una cosa. La semana que viene vamos al parque con ella y se lo das. ¿Te apetece?

Alek asiente con la cabeza y después se acomoda en el regazo de su padre para ver los últimos destellos de fuegos.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Consulta el reloj entre impaciente y nerviosa y después levanta la vista de nuevo. Los niños corretean alegres por el parque bajo la atenta mirada de sus progenitoras. Cuando Steve le propuso quedar allí le pareció una buena idea, un lugar neutral para todos.

Ve primero al niño con su mochilita del hombro, comiéndose un bocadillo envuelto en una servilleta. Steve le sigue muy de cerca. Sonríe al ver que varias mujeres se le quedan mirando y le lanzan miradas poco corrientes en un lugar infantil. Pese al paso de los años debe reconocer que sigue siendo muy atractivo.

\- Hola Nat, ¿quieres un poco?- pregunta el pequeño ofreciéndole el bocadillo, Natasha sonríe, ese niño es un Rogers todo un caballero.

\- No, gracias- rechaza con una sonrisa.

El niño le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla y después saca de su mochila un papel doblado por la mitad y algo arrugado. Lo acepta con curiosidad, lo desdobla y mira la explosión de colores que hay en el papel.

\- Es para ti. Eres mi amiga, ¿verdad?

La pregunta le deja fuera de combate durante unos segundos. No desea a ninguna mujer que escuche de boca de su propio hijo que es su amiga, nada más. A eso queda reducido todo. Tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por mostrar buena cara y sonreír.

\- Claro que sí, es muy bonito.

\- ¿Puedo ir a jugar, papi?- pregunta Alek.

\- Corre como el viento. Pero ten cuidado.

Los dos se quedan mirando al niño, corriendo hacia un tobogán. Después baja la vista hasta el papel de nuevo y lo mira pensativa.

\- ¿Qué sabe sobre mí?

Es una pregunta que lleva rondándole días en la cabeza pero teme la respuesta. Tiene todo el derecho del mundo a haberle contado que está muerta, que es una zorra sin escrúpulos o quién sabe qué. Pero en su interior desea que haya sido compasivo con ella.

\- Sabe que su mamá es una mujer que le quiere mucho pero tenía que irse a vivir fuera porque era alguien muy importante. Y que está en un lugar tan remoto que no puede llamar.

\- ¿Y se ha tragado eso?

\- Tiene tres años, claro que no se lo ha tragado. Pregunta día tras día por ti, quiere saberlo todo. Es desconfiado, tiene miedo de CONOCER GENTE nueva y sospecho que el motivo es ese.

Su voz está cargada de angustia y preocupación. Y sobre todo de mucho rencor. Desde que ha vuelto lo ha notado, Steve es todo un padrazo con el crío.

\- Eres un buen padre.

\- No lo creo- dice él negando con la cabeza.

\- Siempre lo has sido. Y fuiste un buen marido.

Sus miradas se cruzan y durante unos segundos puede ver más allá, entrar en él. Solo ve dolor y soledad. Siente ganas de abrazarle, besarle, pero se contiene.

\- No contestaste a mi pregunta, Natasha. ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo?

Porque le quería más que a nadie, después de tantos años de desencuentros por fin parecía que todo iba a funcionar, que podían ser felices juntos. Una familia, una vida juntos. Prometerle amor eterno fue lo mejor que hizo. Pero no le puede contar eso. Debe recurría a la mentira, aunque sea como un puñal.

\- Estaba embarazada y las hormonas me tenían algo sensible.

El ambiente relajado desaparece de golpe, la dureza entre ellos hace su aparición de nuevo. Por fortuna Alek viene hacia ellos con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

\- Nat, ¿me subes al columpio?

.

 _-Cásate conmigo-le dijo el rubio de pronto, ambos estaban acostados en la cama, mientras que él le acariciaba tontamente el vientre de tres meses a Natasha, ella instintivamente se levantó para ver que estuviera despierto.-Estoy despierto Nat._

 _-¿Hablas enserio?-le pregunto emocionada._

 _-Quiero que seas mi esposa-le dijo_

.

El cielo se empieza a colorear de color rosado cuando mete la llave en la cerradura de la puerta. Pensaban que iban a regresar mucho antes pero se equivocaron.

Las flores que lleva en la mano le parecen insignificantes. Sharon se merece mucho más que eso después de quedarse con el niño casi toda la noche mientras el acababa la misión. Y sobre todo, después de soportarle su mal humor, sus negativas a hablar tras el regreso de Natasha.

Sube las escaleras de dos en dos deseoso de darle las rosas a Sharon y meterse a la cama a descansar las pocas horas que le quedan antes de volver al trabajo. Por fortuna tienen la mañana libre. Sus planes cambian cuando ve a Sharon esperándole despierta, mirándole con seriedad. Lo que realmente le inquieta es la enorme caja de cartón que descansa sobre la cama.

\- ¿Qué haces con eso?

\- Quiero saber la verdad, Grant. Ahora.

La paciencia de su prometida parece haberse esfumado por completo y la entiende. Dos años de evasivas es demasiado para cualquiera. No puede perderla, ha sido su sustento durante todo ese tiempo y se volvería loco sin ella.

\- Está bien. ¿Qué quieres saber?- pregunta sentándose en el borde de la cama a su lado.

\- Lo que ocurrió. Lo que no te deja descansar.

\- Una asesina Rusa hizo estallar una bomba en nuestra casa. Natasha mató a su prometido y quiso vengarse de ella. Le cuenta con detalles lo que sucedió. Stark les contó que el artefacto falló y gracias a eso la explosión fue más leve de lo previsto. Durante unos segundos solo reina el silencio. Sharon parece impresionada por la historia y avergonzada por haberle hecho recordar. Le da un beso en la cabeza y después abre la caja.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Los recuerdos de entonces.

Deja que sea ella quien busque y saque objetos olvidados. Una cajita con un anillo, el de compromiso de Natasha. No le dio mucho uso, no era de esas mujeres pero aun así quiso que tuviera uno. Después saca un álbum de fotos. Encabezando la portada una foto de su boda. Desde entonces se convirtió en su preferida.

\- Natasha estaba enorme- comenta Sharon con una sonrisa.

\- Estaba de ocho meses y medio.

Natasha lleva un vestido lago y con algo de vuelo pero eso no evita que se le note a la legua su estado. Él le mira de frente poniendo las manos sobre su barrigota, y le sonríe con autentica devoción. Entonces era su mundo, su diosa, habría hecho por ella lo que fuera. Ella también le mira, directa a los ojos, con seriedad mientras posa una mano en la cara como en una suave caricia.

\- Ya ves. Resulto ser todo mentira. Según ella solo aceptó casarse conmigo porque tenía las hormonas alteradas.

Parece que Sharon está punto de decir algo pero las palabras mueren antes de salir.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta con ternura acariciándole la mejilla.

\- Nada. Deberías descansar un poco, tienes que estar agotado.


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: Nada de esto me pertenece. La historia es propiedad de Tyler FZ, quien se tuvo que marchar por motivos personales; antes de marcharse, Tyler compartió el fic conmigo para que yo pudiera continuar publicándolo con su debido consentimiento.**

 **Capítulo 9**

Abre la puerta y lanza las llaves sobre la cómoda del recibidor desganada. No solo el trabajo le resulta monótono. Las cosas no van como tenía en mente, aunque ni siquiera sabe lo que tenía pensado en realidad. Solo ha visto una vez al niño desde que estuvo en el parque y fue en compañía de Sharon. Es simpática y agradece lo que hacer por ellos pero no puede evitar sentir celos de ella. Está claro que Steve la evita a toda costa y a pesar de comprender el motivo no puede evitar que le parta el corazón.

Saca el móvil de su bolso cuando este empieza a sonar sin descanso. En el identificador de llamada ve que es Steve. Lo último que le faltaba hoy era discutir por algo con él.

\- ¿Estás en casa?- pregunta éste cuando coge la llamada.

\- Acabo de llegar hace un momento, ¿por qué?- quiere saber intrigada.

\- Verás, tenemos una pizza demasiado grande para nosotros y Alek ha pensado que quizás querrías algo de compañía masculina.

\- Por supuesto. Vengan cuando quieran.

No ha terminado de decir la frase cuando escucha el timbre de la puerta sonar. En cuanto abre no puede evitar que se le escape una sonrisa al verles a los dos plantados en la puerta con un par de pizzas en la mano.

Alek se lanza a darle un abrazo y después entrar en el apartamento. Por fortuna le dio tiempo a desembalar y recoger todo durante el fin de semana anterior. Dejan sentado al niño en el salón viendo una película en la televisión mientras ellos van a la cocina a por cubiertos y vasos.

\- Gracias por traerlo- dice ella cuando están a solas en la cocina- ¿Dónde está Sharon?

\- Se ha tenido que marchar a Philadelphia a echar una mano a su hermana, acaba de tener un bebé.

\- ¿Tienes un sobrino?- le pregunta con una sonrisa.

\- Supongo que sí.

No sigue preguntando pero siente curiosidad por saber que ocurre en su cabeza. Desde que ha vuelto ha notado que solamente considera a Sharon algo suyo, como si no quisiera que nadie más se acercara. En ningún momento ha escuchado decir a Alek que sea su madre ni nada por el estilo. Y está claro que la idea de que el sobrino de la chica pueda ser suyo también no se le ha pasado por la cabeza.

Salen al salón y se encuentran al niño devorando un trozo de pizza. Este en cuando les ve la deja en la caja y pone cara de vergüenza.

\- Tenía hambre- explica.

Steve se sienta en el sillón mientras ella se va junto al niño en el sofá, coge un trozo de pizza y mira al niño que le observa sonriente.

\- ¿Tú eres soldado como mi papá?- inquiere el niño muy atento.

\- Algo parecido.

Contento con la respuesta continua dándole bocados a su porción de pizza hasta que vuelve a girarse hacia ella.

\- ¿Conoces a mi mamá?

Mira a Steve en busca de permiso sin saber que contestar. Al final este le asiente levemente con la cabeza y se encoge de hombros.

\- Sí- responde finalmente.

La alegría que desprende el crío tras la respuesta afirmativa es contagiosa. Por un momento parece que se ha quedado mudo de la impresión.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo es? Mi papá dice que es muy guapa y que me quiere mucho.

\- Ella te quiere mucho, más que a nada en este mundo.

Le cuesta hablar de ella misma en tercera persona, sobre todo viendo el deseo de su hijo por saber más. Pero cumplirá lo que prometió.

\- Y tengo una cosa de ella para ti.

Va hasta el dormitorio y saca el libro de la estantería. Es un viejo libro de cuentos infantiles, era suyo de cuando era pequeño y aunque esté en ruso se lo leía todas las noches al niño. Cuando el pequeño estuvo en el hospital no pasaba día que le contase uno en un intento de fingir que todo seguía igual. Y fue lo que se llevo de recuerdo junto con unas cuantas fotos. Es hora que de vuelva a su lugar.

Regresa al salón y le entrega el libro al niño que lo abre corriendo mientras observa con mucho cuidado las ilustraciones hechas a mano, asombrándose con cada detalle y admirando los personajes que van apareciendo aunque no tenga mucha idea de que trata cada historia. Por su cara parece que le haya dado el mayor regalo del mundo.

\- Es muy bonito- dice finalmente Alex abrazando el libro.

\- ¿Qué se dice?- le recuerda el soldado.

\- Gracias Nat.

Se abalanza sobre ella y le da un fuerte abrazo que alarga durante un buen rato mientras ella reza para que ninguno de los dos vea las lágrimas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Si ese vecino no hubiese entrado en el apartamento del agente nadie se habría percatado de su ausencia pues estaba de permiso por unos días. Pero el gato decidió darse un paseo y les dejó la primera pista en forma de patitas ensangrentadas. Aparcan justo al límite de la cinta que prohíbe el paso, deja que May se haga con todo el material y se hacen hueco entre los curiosos que se han arremolinado alrededor para cotillear. Logran llegar a un policía uniformado que les pide sus credenciales antes de dejarles entrar.

\- Llamaron cerca de las seis de la mañana. Aquel hombre de allí- explica el policía señalando a un hombre de mediana edad- Según él entró siguiendo el rastro de sangre.

Manda a Sharon y Sam al interior de la casa para recabar pruebas mientras él se dirige a hablar con el vecino que hizo el descubrimiento cuando escucha al policía negar el paso a alguien.

\- Agente Romanoff, tengo que entrar- dicen detrás suyo.

Se da la vuelta para ver a Natasha mostrando sus credenciales y fulminando con la mirada al policía. Le encantaba esa mirada suya tan matadora. Borra esa idea de su cabeza y se reúne con ellos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- El agente Smith se puso en contacto hace unas semanas con una agente de la KGB. Ha desaparecido y es probable que corra la misma suerte que este hombre.

\- Podemos investigar solitos pero muy amable- dice tenso.

La noche que pasaron tomando pizza fue relajante y el ambiente empezó a ser normal pero sigue sin tener ganas de verla. Tiene miedo de lo que pueda ocurrir, de lo que pueda desencadenar dentro de su cabeza.

\- No es una opción, Steve.

\- Sé cómo funciona la KGB en estos asuntos, no pienso dejar que te cargues la investigación.

\- ¿Cuántos años trabajamos juntos? Como si no me conocieras.

\- Resulta que nos casamos y descubrí que en realidad no te conocía en absoluto. Quizás en el trabajo mientas igual de bien.

Se callan al darse cuenta de que el policía es espectador de la conversación, sin perder ni un solo detalle.

\- Yo también discuto a todas horas con mi mujer- murmura a modo de disculpa antes de marcharse.

Se pasa la mano por el pelo y respira hondo. Lleva ya un mes rondando por su vida de nuevo y no puede seguir así. Si tiene que trabajar con ella lo mejor es que sea de la forma más civilizada y profesional posible.

\- Está bien. ¿Qué tienes?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Todos se han marchado a comer y ella se ha quedado rondando sola por el edificio. Decide bajar al laboratorio en busca de Wanda, suele llevarse la comida de casa y tiene ganas de hablar con alguien.

Allí está ella con la música bien alta, moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la estridente melodía mientras mueve cosas con rapidez sorprendente. Echaba muchísimos de menos todo eso.

\- Hola, Wanda- saluda alzando la voz para hacerse oír entre el ruido de la música.

Esta apaga la música y se gira para mirarla. No ha podido hablar con ella desde que volvió. Los primeros días la estuvo evitando, como casi todos y después se ha limitado a cruzar un par de frases de cortesía, frías y sin sentimientos. Sabe que le espera una buena regañina por parte de la bruja pero está dispuesta a afrontarlo con tal de recuperar la normalidad.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?-masculla cruzándose de brazos.

\- Había pensado que podríamos comer juntas.

Le enseña una bolsa con comida y saca un bocadillo para ofrecérselo. Tras dudar ésta acepta y se va a sentar a su lado. Ambas comen en silencio durante unos minutos, sin encontrar la forma de entablar conversación con ella.

\- ¿Por qué le mentiste?- pregunta Wanda.

\- No es asunto tuyo- responde con brusquedad-No entres en mi mente

\- Fuiste cruel e insensible, una persona rastrera. Y una mentirosa- suelta la bruja.

Está de acuerdo con todos y cada uno de los apelativos que le ha adjudicado Wanda. Pero el hecho de que piensa que les mintió le preocupa.

\- ¿Y por qué piensas que le mentí?

\- Porque los vi durante años. Después de tanto novio mal elegido por fin estaban juntos. Y porque vi tu mente y tu corazón-le responde como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo

\- Tú lo has dicho, siempre he elegido mal-dice, pensando en las tablas de multiplicar, si Wanda va a entrar en su mente no se la va a dejar fácil.

\- ¿Recuerdas la despedida de soltera?

Wanda le arrastró hasta un bar alegando que toda mujer debe celebrar por todo lo alto su despedida de soltera. Era la única persona en todo el recinto con una botellita de agua como único acompañante y se sentía demasiado cansada con el bebé a cuestas todo el día como para bailar. Pero hablaron durante horas. Le contó que jamás había sentido por nadie lo que sentía por Steve, que a pesar de sacarle de quicio la mayoría de las veces le quería como a nadie en el mundo exceptuando al bebé.

\- Era lo que tenía que hacer, Wanda.

\- ¿Destrozarle? Se fue seis meses de excedencia, parecía una copia barata de si mismo y te aseguro que si no hubiese tenido a Alek…

El silencio que sigue hace que se le pare el corazón. No quiere pensarlo, es mejor así. Si hubiera estado en su mano evitarle el dolor lo habría hecho, hubiese dado su vida por ello.

\- Tienes que contarle la verdad, merece saberlo.

\- No puedo, solo le causaría más dolor.

\- Todavía le quieres, ¿verdad?

\- Eso no importa.

\- Sí que importa y mucho. Aprecio a Carter pero Steve y tú son almas gemelas.

\- No lo somos- indica negando con la cabeza.

\- Las almas gemelas cruzan sus caminos pase lo que pase. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí de nuevo, Nat?

Siente un nudo en el estómago y tira el resto del bocadillo a la papelera. No puede seguir escuchando más. Por su bien tiene que olvidarlo y dejar que Steve sea feliz.

\- Tengo que marcharme.

-Mientes-susurra Wanda pero deja que Natasha se vaya.


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: Nada de esto me pertenece. La historia es propiedad de Tyler FZ, quien se tuvo que marchar por motivos personales; antes de marcharse, Tyler compartió el fic conmigo para que yo pudiera continuar publicándolo con su debido consentimiento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

* * *

La pila de expedientes para revisar es interminable. Tras registrar el hotel del oficial de la KGB desaparecido se toparon con varias cajas llenas hasta arriba de expedientes. En alguno de ellos esperan encontrar alguna pista pero son las tres de la madrugada y siguen sin localizar nada.

Ha mandado al resto a descansar a casa pero Natasha ha decidido quedarse con él. No sabe si prefiere que se marche o tenerla cerca. Cada vez siente sentimientos más fuertes cuando está a su lado, a camino entre el odio y algo que no consigue ni quiere descifrar por el bien de todos.

\- ¿Café?- pregunta Natasha ofreciéndole uno de los vasos que ha ido a buscar.

Acepta con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y regresa de nuevo a la carpeta marrón que tiene sobre el escritorio.

\- ¿Algún avance?

\- Nada, fuese lo que fuese que buscasen esos dos aquí no está.

\- Puede que el oficial Dawson se lo llevará consigo cuando desapareció.

Cierra el expediente y se recuesta sobre el respaldo de la silla notando que el dolor en la pierna comienza a aumentar. Toma un sorbo de café con la esperanza de que la cafeína haga su efecto pronto y después busca en el cajón un analgésico bajo la mirada de Natasha. Solo espera que no haga ninguna observación.

\- Hacíamos un buen equipo- dice Steve pensando en alto.

\- ¿Profesional o personal?

\- Se nos daba bien investigar. Y como pareja creía que estábamos bien. Discutíamos menos casados que separados.

\- Es cierto- concuerda ella.

Comparten una sonrisa cómplice y después retira la mirada. Todavía se siente responsable por su marcha. No puede dejar de preguntarse qué hubiese ocurrido si no hubiese hecho ciertas cosas.

\- Lo siento mucho, Nat.

\- ¿Por qué?- inquiere ella realmente sorprendida.

\- Por pedirte que te casaras conmigo, no tenía que haberte presionado. Fue culpa mía que te marcharas. Acababas de salir de una relación difícil, estabas confusa y yo solo cometí un error.

Ella se levanta de la silla donde está sentada y va hasta su escritorio, sentándose en el borde. Cuando siente el tacto de su mano sobre su cara miles de sensaciones empiezan a revolotear por su interior.

\- No fue culpa tuya, Steve. Me casé contigo porque quise. No hiciste nada mal, todo lo contrario. Ni en un millón de años habría encontrado a alguien como tú.

\- ¿Tan insoportablemente pesado?- indaga él.

\- Es cierto que me sacabas de mis cajones muchas veces…

\- Casillas- la corrige por instinto.

\- Como sea. Pero también eras atento y cariñoso. Eras un buen marido. Tú no fuiste el problema.

El destello de algo brillante en su cuello llama su atención. Al fijarse se sorprende con lo que encuentra. La alianza de casada. Se pasó días buscando una de su talla hasta que por fin dieron con una adecuada para sus finos deditos.

\- ¿Cuál fue el problema entonces, Nat?- pregunta con seriedad.

\- Ya te lo dije en la carta-responde ella con nerviosismo.

Sigue con la vista clavada en el colgante mientras intenta pensar con claridad. Está a punto de agarrarse a un clavo ardiendo pero las puertas de la esperanza ya están abiertas, no tiene forma de volver hacia atrás.

\- Quiero que me lo digas a la cara. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me querías. Que no me quieres.

Natasha desvía con rapidez la mirada mientras en su cabeza fluyen miles de ideas a la vez. Algo no va bien. Todos esos años creyó lo que decía la carta, creyó que era cierto que no le quería. Pero el anillo le ha dejado fuera de juego.

\- No me hagas esto- la escucha murmurar.

La coge de la barbilla con suavidad y la obliga a mirarle. Tiene los ojos empapados y puede percibir la angustia que siente la chica.

\- Si no me querías, ¿por qué lo sigues llevando?

\- Es tarde, yo….

\- ¡Natasha, deja de mentirme!- le exige con vehemencia.

Ella sale corriendo hacia el ascensor dejándole con la palabra en la boca y las dudas creciendo en su interior

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

El trabajo ha sido resuelto y cerrado con buenos resultados. Desde aquella noche no ha vuelto a ver a Steve. Tampoco ha tenido ganas, no sabe cómo enfrentarse a él después de lo ocurrido.

La ha llamado temprano por la mañana y después de un saludo cortés pero cortante le ha preguntado si quería recoger al niño en la guardería y pasar la tarde con él. Consulta el reloj y acelera el paso al darse cuenta de que llega justa de tiempo.

En el exterior de la guardería las madres se arremolinan alrededor de la puerta de salida y en cuanto ve que las cuidadoras salen con los niños se asoma para ver a su hijo. Este viene de la mano de una chica joven de unos veintitantos y en cuanto la ve sale corriendo a saludarla.

\- Papi dice que hoy me quedo contigo.

\- ¿Te parece bien?

\- Sí- dice el niño contento.

Suben al coche y mete al niño en la sillita que le compró la semana anterior. Empieza a adaptarse a la vida de madre, pese a tener que hacerlo casi en secreto.

Ha planeado una tarde al completo para que el niño este feliz y en cuando entra en el aparcamiento del zoológico sabe que ha acertado de pleno. El niño sale del coche emocionado mientras parlotea sobre los animales que van a ver y lo bien que se lo van a pasar.

La coge de la mano y juntos entran en el recinto. No puede dejar de echar miradas furtivas al pequeño, que se para en cada animal durante minutos, admirando su pelaje, sus hábitos y gustos. El tigre parece haberle cautivado y termina contagiada por su entusiasmo.

Siempre es lo que quiso para su pequeño. Cuando supo que estaba embarazada se imaginó ese mismo momento miles de veces, quería darle una infancia lo más normal posible. Pero en la imagen falta alguien y no puede dejar de echarle de menos en esos instantes.

Termina comprando un helado para el niño y se sientan juntos en un banco frente a los monos que no dejan de pelear por un pedazo de plátano.

\- Eres muy divertida, Nat- dice dándole una probada a su helado de chocolate.

\- Gracias- contesta limpiándole la nariz de helado.

Se termina el helado y se sube en sus rodillas jugueteando con su cadenita.

\- ¿Tienes novio, como mi papá?

\- No, estoy sola.

\- ¿Y tienes bebés?

Piensa la respuesta durante un rato. Sabe que tiene que respetar el trato que hizo con Steve, que no le puede contar nada.

\- Tengo un niño pero ya no es un bebé. Ahora es un hombrecito, como tú.

\- ¿Y le quieres?

\- Muchísimo.

El niño no dice nada durante un largo minuto y se preocupa cuando ve que le empiezan a resbalar lágrimas por la mejilla. Le acaricia el pelo y le da un besito en la cabeza para calmarle.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿He dicho algo malo?

\- Yo quiero que mi mamá sea como tú.

Se muerde el labio para reprimir la oleada de emociones que acaba de sentir al escuchar el comentario. Cierra con fuerza las manos hasta terminar clavándose las uñas en las palmas, prohibiéndose a sí misma decir nada que empeore la situación.

\- ¿Quieres que volvamos a ver al tigre, cielo?- logra decirle secándose la cara.

\- ¡Sí!- contesta él más alegre.

Se promete que ella será la madre que él desea. Quizás de esa forma consiga derretir el hielo que parece rodear el corazón de Steve. Y en ese momento de da cuenta de algo: Necesita a su hijo tanto como él la necesita a ella.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Lleva días inquieto, desde que habló con Natasha la otra noche no consigue calmar su mente. No deja de dar vueltas al asunto, a la posibilidad de que todo fuese una farsa, una falsa idea creada en su mente para quien sabe qué fin.

Necesita hablarlo con alguien y no tiene ninguna duda sobre quién debe ser. Es Strom quien abre la puerta y se siente algo avergonzado por molestar a esas horas de la noche, como un crío que necesita a papá en busca de consejos. No es la primera vez que se siente así. El día que leyó la carta de Natasha fue hasta allí en busca de ayuda, sin saber que hacer él solo con el crío a su cargo.

\- Está en el sótano- comenta Storm adelantándose a su pregunta.

Baja las escaleras con calma pensando en cómo orientar la conversación, que confesar y que callar. Le encuentra con una lima en una mano y en la otra un trozo de madera con ruedas. Al fijarse atentamente se da cuenta de que es una de las piezas que compone un trenecito de madera. Conoce a un niño que será muy feliz las próximas navidades.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Capi?

\- ¿No puedo pasar a saludar o qué?

Su antiguo jefe arquea las cejas dándole a entender que no le cree, que sabe de sobra el motivo de su visita. Este deja un momento las herramientas y le sirve un frasquito vacio con algún líquido ambarino que acepta encantado.

\- Suéltalo- le insta.

\- Todo iba bien, pero ha tenido que volver y ponerlo todo patas arriba. Ya no sé que es verdad y mentira, ni si estoy tomando las decisiones adecuadas. Ni siquiera se a quien quiero- suelta sacándolo todo de golpe.

Finalmente ha verbalizado la duda que más temía tener. Su cabeza le dice que no la quiere, que es cosa del pasado y ahora está junto a alguien mucho mejor, alguien que de verdad se merece su cariño. Pero su corazón parece querer tomar otro rumbo complemente distinto. Se ha aferrado a un resquicio de esperanza y no hay forma de que la suelte. A veces se pregunta si alguna vez será capaz de olvidarla por completo o será una manchita perpetua en su vida.

\- ¿Crees que se puede querer a dos personas a la vez?- pregunta a Fury

\- Quiero a Sharon, pero…

\- ¿Pero?- insiste Nick.

\- Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que hubiese pasado si no se hubiese marchado- termina por decir.

\- ¿Qué es lo qué quieres?

\- Quiero lo mejor para Aleksi y a Sharon se lo debo todo.

\- No has contestado a la pregunta.

Toma un sorbo de su improvisado vaso y siente el calor del alcohol descendiendo por su garganta.

\- No sé lo que quiero, Nick. Conozco mi deber pero… ¿si hubieras tenido la oportunidad de recuperar a María?

Sabe que se ha metido en un terreno resbaladizo, Nick nunca ha querido hablar de eso y las pocas menciones han sido casuales, pero necesita conocer la respuesta.

\- Eso no es posible. Pero tú puedes cambiar las cosas. Es tu decisión.

Sigue igual de confuso pero al menos se ha desahogado. Todavía no sabe cómo solucionarlo pero ha quedado algo claro: tiene que ser pronto por el bien de todos.

\- ¿Sabes? A veces creo que la regla 16 no estaba tan mal. Me habría ahorrado todos estos problemas.

\- A buenas horas, Rogers.

Pero si hay algo de lo que nunca se arrepentirá es de haber tenido a Aleksi. Volvería a pasar por todo con tal de tenerle a su lado. Ahora sólo tiene que decidir con quien compartirlo.


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: Nada de esto me pertenece. La historia es propiedad de Tyler FZ, quien se tuvo que marchar por motivos personales; antes de marcharse, Tyler compartió el fic conmigo para que yo pudiera continuar publicándolo con su debido consentimiento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

* * *

Cuando aceptó servir de enlace entre la KGB y SHIELD no se imaginó que tendrían tanto trabajo en común. Ha salido en cuanto ha recibido el aviso y llega justo cuando ve aparcar a Steve la moto. Dos camiones de bomberos parecen haber terminado su trabajo mientras los coches de policía y ambulancias empiezan el suyo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta cuando llega a su altura.

\- No lo sé, al parecer el hombre era Ruso, la esposa es agente de shield. Sharon está con la esposa ahora mismo.

La escena que tiene ante si hace que sienta escalofríos y se suplica mantener la mente en frío. Los recuerdos golpean con fuerzas dentro de ella. El escenario es diferente pero la situación es tan similar…

Sigue a Steve hasta el interior de la casa y deja que lleve la delantera en el caso. Tiene un nudo en la garganta y se ve incapaz de decir una sola palabra. Suben las escaleras hasta llegar a lo que debió ser el dormitorio principal porque no queda absolutamente nada intacto y se reúnen con Wilson.

\- Creo que debería encargarse otro equipo de investigar esto- dice el agente cuando les ve.

\- Son las dos de la mañana, Sam, estoy cansado, no me digas lo que tengo que hacer- responde Steve furioso-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

\- Colocaron un explosivo en esta habitación- termina explicando señalando hacia un rincón de la habitación- Toda la planta superior a quedado afectada.

\- ¿Alguna sospecha de quien ha sido?

\- La mujer es agente, estuvo en Italia hace meses y participó en una operación algo comprometida. Dice que es una venganza.

Siente que le cuesta respirar y no es por el fuerte olor a humo. En su interior algo no va bien. Se ve a ella misma hace años pasando por esa situación, el mismo dolor. Puede imaginar la angustia de esa mujer, la sensación que tiene de culpabilidad. Ella misma la tuvo y todavía la tiene.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunta Steve mirándola preocupado.

Asiente con la cabeza y se promete seguir adelante, no puede hundirse ahora. Pero entonces ve salir a Wanda con un doctor arrastrando una camilla. El cuerpo que se lleva no es el de un hombre. Es diminuto. Es de un bebé.

\- Llama al agente Taylor y que se ocupe de esto- escucha decir a Stee.

No escucha más. Como imantada se dirige hasta el cuartito del bebé. Decorado con dibujos de nubes, lunas y estrellas es como cualquier dormitorio de recién nacido. Pero está es distinta, está calcinada. Lo que queda de la cunita está tirada en el suelo, un móvil en el techo lleno de muñequitos gira sin fuerza… Coge del suelo un peluche ensangrentado. Una pequeña ranita sonriente que se ha quedado sin dueño.

Siente un mudo en el estómago, no puede respirar, todo le oprime y tiene que salir de allí. Cuando echa a correr se choca contra alguien y se da cuenta de que es Steve.

\- Natasha, mírame…

Lo intenta, levanta la vista y enfoca todo lo que las lágrimas le permiten. Pero los recuerdos pueden con ella. Solo le ve tirado en el suelo sobre ella, sin moverse, creyendo que está muerto, sangrando, sin saber dónde está su bebé. Le vuelve a escuchar llorar sin parar hasta que ya no hubo llanto, no había nada…

Nota que la rodean en un abrazo mientras ella continua en otro mundo, ya no tiene fuerzas para nada, todo da vueltas sin parar hasta que se torna negro como un pozo sin fondo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Tenía que haberlo supuesto antes, fue tan ingenuo como para coger la salida fácil y no ver más allá. Natasha estaba sufriendo y no lo supo ver. Sigue sufriendo y detesta verla así.

Con la ayuda de Barton la ha llevado hasta su apartamento y el agente le ha recomendado descanso. Según le ha dicho a sufrido un ataque de pánico. No piensa dejarla sola ni un momento hasta comprobar que está bien. Lleva durmiendo horas tras una inyección calmante que le han dado un par de sanitarios que estaban por la zona pero no parece relajada en absoluto. Se mueve inquieta sobre la cama y la manta con la que la ha tapado va a terminar destrozada de tanto apretarla con los puños.

Sin otra cosa que poder hacer se pasa el rato mirándola, pensando en cómo era su vida antes y como un simple error lo puede echar todo a perder. Todo fue culpa suya, debió haberlo visto, entonces quizás podría haber cambiado las cosas. Natasha abre con lentitud los ojos y se arrima un poco más a ella. Tiene unas ojeras enormes y está blanca como el papel, la angustia sigue destellando en sus ojos.

\- Buenos días, dormilona- saluda con una sonrisa, quitándole un mechón de la cara.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Decidiste echarte una siestecita.

Ella parece confusa durante unos segundos hasta que empieza a comprender la situación. Avergonzada retira la mirada pero con delicadeza la obliga a volverla de nuevo.

\- Natasha, quiero que me escuches atentamente. Lo que ocurrió no fue culpa tuya. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- Quería matarme, estaba cerca de ustedes. Sí que lo fue.

\- ¿Esa mujer tiene la culpa de que su marido y su hijo hayan muerto?

\- Por supuesto que no- responde ella con vehemencia.

\- ¿Entonces qué diferencia hay contigo?

Parece totalmente confundida, sin saber que responder y durante unos minutos no dice nada. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer apoya una mano sobre su brazo y la acaricia con suavidad.

\- No lo sé. Tenía miedo de perderlos. Yo no quería que os ocurriera nada, debía evitar que volviese a ocurrir.

\- ¿Y por qué no me contaste la verdad, Nat?

\- Porque te conozco muy bien. Habrías intentado buscarme.

Tiene razón, no habría parado hasta tenerla de vuelta. Habría tratado de convencerla y no pararía hasta conseguirlo.

\- ¿Y optaste por hacerme daño?

\- No me quedó otra. Sabía que de esa podrías salir. Prefería hacerte daño que tenerte muerto.

\- ¿Hay algo de cierto en la carta?

Tiene grabadas a fuego las palabras de la carta y duda mucho que alguna vez las pueda borrar. Cuando leyó que tener al niño había sido el mayor error de su vida y que jamás le había querido pensó que todo su mundo se venía abajo.

Las sospechas que durante días ha tenido empiezan a estar más claras.

\- No. Eran mi vida. Quiero a Aleksi con locura, como a nadie en el mundo. Jamás he hecho nada tan difícil como abandonarle y a ti, fuiste y has sido el hombre de mi vida.

Sabe por lo que ha pasado durante años. Pero cree con total seguridad que esa fue su decisión más dura, no solo lo dicen sus palabras.

\- Hay cosas que una vez echas no se pueden arreglar.

\- Lo sé- responde ella entre lágrimas.

Ahora comprende lo que ocurrió hace tres años, siente el dolor de Natasha pero a pesar de todo se ve incapaz de perdonarla. Por su bien tiene que intentar seguir adelante, ser feliz junto a Sharon. Volver a empezar de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué te parece si Alek pasa el fin de semana contigo? Estará encantado.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Coge dos vasos del estante y los lleva al salón donde Alek le espera con la carátula de una película en la mano. Han pasado la tarde en el parque hasta la hora de cenar. Entonces el niño le ha propuesto ver una película y tras encargar un par de pizzas parece que el plan funciona bien.

Abre una de las cajas de la pizza y el crío examina uno a uno los ingredientes hasta que la mira con una sonrisa en la cara. Ha pedido la preferida de steve, la cena de los viernes desde que estuvieron juntos. El instinto le ha dicho que ese mini-Rogers que tiene sentado en su sofá comparte mucho más que el físico con su padre.

\- ¡Qué chula eres, Nat! Eres adivina- exclama el niño con los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Te gusta?-pregunta aun sabiendo la respuesta

\- Es mi favorita. Mi papi y yo la tomamos. Pero a Sharon no le gusta, ella es vegi… vego… veg…

\- ¿Vegetariana?

\- Creo que sí.

Sonríe al darse cuenta de que por una vez en la vida es ella quien corrige a un Rogers y no al contrario.

\- ¿Y qué vamos a ver?

\- Sonrisas y lágrimas. Papi dice que a mi mamá le gusta mucho y por eso me gusta a mí.

El niño le enseña la película y siente que el corazón le da un vuelco. Pensó que habría desaparecido en la explosión pero allí está, la edición para coleccionistas con una dedicatoria de Steve. Una noche, con una barrigota de siete meses encima, se encaprichó de verla y Steve salió a buscar una. Al abrirla se encontró con la tarjetita escrita de su puño y letra. Sigue allí. "Para mi insufrible esposa, para que me atormentes todas las veces que quieras, por ti sufro lo que sea".

Nota que los ojos se le humedecen y levanta la vista con rapidez pero el niño no ha perdido detalle y la mira fijamente.

\- ¿Estás triste?

\- No, cariño. Vamos a ver la película.

Durante el tiempo que dura la historia se siente relajada, incluso llegando a imaginar que siempre ha sido así, su hijo junto a ella, sin miedo ni amenazas.

A la hora de dormir lleva al niño hasta el cuarto que pensó destinar para él, solo que ha restringido ningún tipo de decoración infantil hasta que no le pueda decir en realidad quien es. Espera que algún día puedan encargarse los dos juntos de darle un toque único.

Le ayuda a desvestirse y ponerse el pijama y después le mete en la cama cuajada de ranitas.

\- ¿Me cuentas un cuento?- le pide acomodándose en la almohada.

\- Claro, ¿qué te apetece escuchar?

\- Es de la princesa espía.

Se sorprende al escucharle mencionar esa historia. La crearon entre Steve y ella una tarde de sábado. Se negaba a que su hijo escuchase cuentos machistas de princesas en apuros hasta que Steve dijo que con ella encajaría mucho mejor una espía rescatando a su príncipe. No le costó mucho poner cara a ese príncipe y poco a poco crearon el cuento.

\- Está bien. Había una vez una princesa espía que vivía en palacio muy, muy lejos. Y estaba enamorada.

\- De un príncipe- añade Alek.

\- Por supuesto. Pero el príncipe se metió en líos y le capturaron unas personas muy malas. Y entonces se enteró la princesa espía. Ella era muy valiente y fuerte y fue a rescatarle. ¿También te ha contado lo del clip?- pregunta. El niño asiente con la cabecita- Bueno, pues ella le fue a salvar y asustó a los hombres malos con un clip. Y entonces se casaron un fueron felices para siempre.

En la época que crearon el cuento ellos también creían que serían felices para siempre, sin nada que les pudiera separar. Pero los cuentos no dejan de ser eso, historias inventadas que no encajan con la realidad.

\- Te olvidas de una cosa.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Papá dice que el príncipe siempre quiere a su princesa, a ninguna más.

Se pregunta si esa frase esconde mucho más de lo que en realidad es. Quiere creer que sí pero Steve se lo dejó claro. Va a seguir sin ella. La historia a cambiado. El príncipe se olvidó de su espía y dejó de quererla.

\- Te quiero mucho, Nat.

\- Yo también te quiero.

Le da un beso en la frente y le arropa mientras el pequeño cierra los ojos.


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A: Nada de esto me pertenece. La historia es propiedad de Tyler FZ, quien se tuvo que marchar por motivos personales; antes de marcharse, Tyler compartió el fic conmigo para que yo pudiera continuar publicándolo con su debido consentimiento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

* * *

\- ¿Dónde vamos?- pregunta Alek nervioso en su sillita.

Le ha ido a recoger a la guardería y tras decirle que tenía una sorpresa para él se han subido al coche. Desde entonces no deja de preguntar a donde van. Su plan es hacer una visita sorpresa a Natasha en la embajada, espera que no le siente mal.

Aparta un par de calles más debajo de su destino, saca al niño, este le aferra con su manita y juntos andas hasta llegar a la entrada de la embajada. Un hombre flanquea el paso a cualquier intruso y les impide entrar.

\- Venimos a ver a una persona.

\- Solo pueden entrar ciudadanos rusos o familiares.

\- ¿Ve a esta personita de aquí?- pregunta Steve señalando a su hijo- Es Ruso. ¿Le sirve?

Le entrega el pasaporte del niño acreditando su ciudadanía y tras un par de miradas recelosas del hombre finalmente se lo devuelve permitiéndoles el paso al edificio. Alek le mira con cara de extrañeza.

\- No preguntes- le pide.

El pequeño se encoge de hombros y continúan en busca del despacho de Natasha. Tras unas cuantas preguntas llenas de negativas y evasivas consigue que le den la respuesta adecuada y llaman a la puerta.

Natasha parece sorprendida y alegre con la visita. Llevaba más de dos semanas sin hablar con ella, casi evitándola y no puede seguir así. Después de que le contara la verdad se sentía demasiado incómodo y dolido para estar con ella.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- Papi quería darte una sorpresa.

Nota que enrojece ante el comentario del niño y busca una forma menos ridícula de explicarlo.

\- ¿Damos un paseo por el parque?-propone.

Caminan hasta un parquecito en los alrededores de la zona y el niño echa a correr encantado tras una ardilla.

\- Gracias por traerle, le echaba de menos.

\- Él a ti también, se pasa el día hablando sin parar de lo bien que se lo pasa contigo. Y de lo mucho que te quiere

Es cierto, no hay día que no lo mencione y cada vez que lo hace se siente fatal. Sharon tardó casi un año en conseguir que el niño tomara confianza con ella. Natasha lo ha conseguido en pocos meses. Cada vez está más seguro de que el crío siente algo especial cuando está con ella.

Se sientan en un banquito cerca de donde Alek juega para tenerle bien vigilado.

\- ¿Nunca se lo vas a contar?

\- No lo sé, Natasha. No creo que estemos preparados ninguno de los tres todavía.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo en que lo sepa?

\- Tengo miedo de que te marches de nuevo. No puedo permitir que le partan el corazón de nuevo.

\- ¿A él o a ti?

A ninguno de los dos. A veces siente que transmite sus miedos al pequeño, que le protege en demasía pero prefiere eso a que sufra con le ocurrió a él.

\- Sé que cometí un error y que no lo puedo remediar. Lo hecho, hecho está. Pero sí que puedo empezar de nuevo, le puedes dar al niño esa madre que tanto necesita. Yo estoy dispuesta. Él también. Solo faltas tú- explica Natasha.

\- No lo sé- repite de nuevo.

\- No te estoy pidiendo que me quieras de nuevo, Steve. Solo que me permitas tener a mi hijo. ¿Nunca has necesitado tener a alguien?

A ella, muchas veces. Pero nadie le dio esa oportunidad. De pronto empieza a ver la situación desde otro ángulo. Es él quien está haciendo daño a su hijo, nadie más. Natasha se fue, pero ahora está aquí. La mira a los ojos y le parte el corazón ver el dolor que siente.

Quisiera decirle algo que la calmase, que la sirviera de consuelo. Antes de que se dé cuenta tiene sus labios a escasos milímetros de los suyos. Un solo paso más y…

\- Me hago pipi, papi- dice Alek dándole con su manita en la pierna.

Salvado por la campana o por exceso de zumo en la merienda. Se separa de Nat y el ambiente desaparece por completo. Todo vuelve a su ser.

\- Vamos a casa.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hace horas que se ha metido en la cama pero es incapaz de pegar ojo pese al día intenso que ha tenido. Después de salir de la embajada ha recogido al niño para pasar la tarde juntos. Cada día que pasa se ve más incapaz de callarse la verdad. A cada mención de su madre siente el deseo ce contárselo, decirle quien es en realidad. Pero teme las preguntas que vendrán después, muchas que no es capaz de darle a un niño de tan solo tres años.

Y hay algo más. En el parque estuvo a punto de ocurrir algo y no puede dejar de preguntarse qué habría ocurrido si no les hubieran interrumpido.

\- ¡Papi, papi!- escucha gritar desde el cuarto del niño.

Sale corriendo hacia allí y el crio está sentado sobre la cama, con la carita empapada de lágrimas, aferrado con fuerza a su ranita de peluche.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado, cariño?

\- Me querían comer, era muy feo y malo…- cuenta entre sollozos.

\- Solo ha sido una pesadilla, no te va a ocurrir nada malo- le promete mientras le seca la cara.

\- Quiero a mi papá- musita Alek.

Cierra los ojos al sentir el golpe de la frase. El niño no lo ha dicho con maldad, es una petición razonable pero duele. Solo cuenta con su padre, es quien le ha cuidado, quien le ha alimentado, quien ha ahuyentado a los monstruos en la noche durante todos esos años. Él solo y nadie más. Pero no piensa llamarle, va a demostrarle que es capaz de darle una madre a Aleksi.

\- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

El niño asiente con la cabecita y le coge en brazos para llevarle a su cuarto. Siente el calor de su cuerpecito sobre el suyo, rodeándola el cuello. Le deja en la cama y después se tumba ella a su lado. En cuanto apaga la luz nota que se le arrima hasta terminar pegado rodeándola en un abrazo.

\- ¿Me cantas una canción?- pregunta Alek.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te cante?

\- La canción de mi mamá. Papi dice que ella me la cantaba todas las noches.

Siente un nudo en el estómago al recordar la canción a la que se refiere. La aprendió cuando era solo una niña, su madre la cantaba por las noches. Tras nacer su hijo hizo lo mismo, noche tras noches le acunaba en brazos cantándole la canción hasta que se quedaba dormido en sus brazos.

\- Mi papá me la canta cuando tengo miedo.

No entiende por qué Steve la ha mantenido en el recuerdo del niño, incluso haciendo el esfuerzo de aprender una canción en Ruso. Se repite una y otra vez que no es posible, que se lo dejo bien claro, pero en su interior conoce la respuesta: la quiere tanto como la odia.

\- Сам узнаешь, будет время, Бранное житье; …- empieza a cantar el niño.

Sigue con la letra de la canción acunándole como hacía antes. Nota que este se va relajando poco a poco en sus brazos, le coge un mechón de pelo y lo acaricia. No puede hacer nada por impedir que las lágrimas hagan un viaje por sus mejillas.

\- Я люблю тебя…- murmura el niño antes de caer dormido.

\- Я люблю тебя, Alek.- Susurra ella

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Ve al pequeño dando cabezadas en el sofá mientras intenta resistirse a dormir y decide que es hora de llevarle a su cama. Entre protestas por querer ver terminar de ver El libro de la Selva y la promesa de poder hacerlo al día siguiente consigue llevarle hasta su cuarto y meterle en la cama. El sueño parece esfumarse cuando le suplica que le cuente un cuento.

\- Es tarde.

Le da un beso de buenas noches pero el niño tiene cara de estar deseando decir algo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta animándole a hablar.

\- ¿Si te digo una cosa no te vas a enfadar conmigo, papi?

\- Por supuesto que no, yo nunca me enfadaría contigo, hombrecito.

\- Ya no quiero a mi mamá.

Duda unos segundos si ha escuchado bien. De todas las cosas que esperaba escuchar sin duda esa no estaba incluida. El gran sueño de tener un día a su madre en su vida se ha esfumado por completo. Piensa en Natasha y en el dolor que esa frase le causaría.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Quiero que mi mamá sea Natasha, la quiero a ella. Es muy buena conmigo.

Le da un vuelco el estómago al escuchar esa confesión. Natasha se lo ha ganado por completo y el momento de contar la verdad ha llegado. Pero no sabe cómo hacerlo, lo último que desea es hacerle sufrir. Tras pensarlo da una idea que espera que funcione para poder explicárselo.

Le pide que espere un momento y va a coger la caja con los recuerdos de Nat. En cuanto regresa al cuarto del niño este le mira entre temeroso e intrigado.

\- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?- quiere saber con un hilito de voz.

\- No, cariño. Solo quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Saca el álbum de fotos y se lo da al pequeño para que lo mire por sí mismo. Este lo abre y coge con sus manitas la fotografía de Natasha en la boda, la misma que le enseñó a Sharon.

\- Eres tú, papi- dice el niño sorprendido- Nat está muy gorda.

Asiente con la cabeza y pasa unas cuantas páginas del álbum hasta llegar a una fotografía de Nat asomada sobre la cuna del bebé. Sonríe y le mira con devoción.

\- Por eso Nat es tan buena mamá, ya tiene un bebé. Y por eso no puede ser mi mamá- dice con tristeza.

Se acerca al niño y señala un objeto en la fotografía. El pequeño se acerca a mirarlo bien, su peluche predilecto en la cama.

\- Ese bebé tiene mi arañita- comenta llevándose una mano a la boca con sorpresa-

Sigue sin encontrar una forma sencilla de contárselo y decide lanzarse de golpe.

\- Tiene tu arañita porque ese bebé eres tú.

\- No lo entiendo- responde el niño con cara de confusión.

\- Natasha es tu mamá.

Le observa con atención esperando reacción de algún tipo pero el pequeño lo único que hace es mirarle con sus ojitos azules brillando como dos luceritos.

\- ¡No!- grita Aleksi.

Se sobresalta de la respuesta, no es la que esperaba. Tanto tiempo preguntando sin parar por su madre, queriéndolo saber todo de ella y tras decirle quién es se niega en redondo a aceptarlo.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Mi mamá es mala y no me quiere, no quiere estar conmigo. Natasha me quiere, me lo ha dicho y yo la quiero a ella.

Comprende el conflicto que tiene el niño en su interior. Por un lado tiene a una madre con la que siempre ha soñado pero que nunca ha visto, por otro a Natasha a la que adora hasta tal punto de desear que sea su madre. La fusión de las dos en una sola persona no le debe estar resultando fácil de digerir con su corta edad.

Cuando le ve romper a llorar siente que se le rompe en diminutos trocitos el corazón. No quería hacerle sufrir y es lo único que ha conseguido.

\- Mamá te quiere mucho- le susurra abrazándole.

\- Y yo la quiero- responde secándose la carita.

\- ¿Te alegra que sea ella?

El pequeño asiente con la cabeza y parece más calmado. Aferra a su araña con fuerza y sigue mirando con detenimientos las fotografías, como si con ello pudiera conocer un poquito más de su madre.

\- ¿La puedo llamar mamá?

\- Claro, seguro que le encantará.

\- Quiero decirlo- suplica.


	13. Chapter 13

**N/A: Nada de esto me pertenece. La historia es propiedad de Tyler FZ, quien se tuvo que marchar por motivos personales; antes de marcharse, Tyler compartió el fic conmigo para que yo pudiera continuar publicándolo con su debido consentimiento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

* * *

Está dando vueltas en la cama en un sueño inquieto cuando escucha el timbre de la puerta. Abre los ojos despacio algo desconcertada y consulta la hora en el reloj. La una de la mañana. Sin duda no espera nadie a esas horas.

Se levanta de la cama y va sin muchas ganas hacia el recibidor. Steve está plantado en el rellano con una enorme caja de cartón en el suelo y Aleksi durmiendo en sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta sorprendida.

\- Quería traerte unas cosas.

\- ¿A la una de la mañana?

\- Y él quería decirte algo pero se ha quedado dormido en el coche.

Steve le zarandea con suavidad para despertarle y el niño poco a poco abre los ojitos hasta terminar mirándoles con confusión a ambos. Después, para su sorpresa, se lanza sobre ella para abrazarla y le coge en brazos sin entender muy bien que está ocurriendo.

\- ¡Mami! ¡Eres mi mami, eres mi mami, eres mi mami!

Le da un vuelco el corazón al escuchar a su hijo llamarle así. Tanto tiempo pidiéndoselo a Steve y deseándolo que parece mentira que por fin se haya hecho realidad. Busca la mirada de su padre en busca de la confirmación. Este le decida una pequeña sonrisa y asiente con la cabeza.

\- ¿Eres mi mamá para siempre?

\- Para siempre, nada podrá cambiar eso.

\- ¿Y me quieres?

\- Más que a nadie en el mundo, Aleksi.

Los tres entran en el interior del apartamento y deja al pequeño en el sofá del salón para ayudar a Steve con la caja, intrigada por saber que trae en su interior.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Recuerdos de nuestra vida juntos.

Cuando los tres están ya sentados en el sofá el niño se sube sobre sus piernas. Abre la caja, observa su contenido y saca una mantita azulona, hecha de lana y tan suave como un peluche.

\- Me gusta- dice Alek.

\- Era tuya. Cuando naciste papá te envolvió con ella. Eras el bebé más precioso que había visto nunca.

\- ¿Y por qué me dejaste solito?

\- No te deje solito, cariño, te deje con papá.

\- Pero yo quería a mi mamá.

No es capaz de explicarle al niño por qué se marchó. Ya ni ella misma lo sabe.

\- Tenía miedo de no ser una buena mamá.

\- Pero…. Tú eres muy buena. Yo te quiero mucho.

Le da un largo beso en la mejilla y siguen descubriendo los secretos que esconden la caja de recuerdos: álbumes de fotos, ropita de bebé, un viejo chupete…

El niño no resiste más tiempo y se queda dormido en sus brazos. Le gustaría parar la vida en ese instante y quedarse así para siempre.

\- Gracias- le dice a Steve.

\- Era lo justo, para todos.

Una cajita le llama la atención y la coge. Al abrirla siente nostalgia de tiempos mejores. Cuando Steve le entregó ese anillo pensó que jamás terminaría lo suyo.

\- Nadie me ha desesperado tanto como tú- confiesa- Pero tampoco me han hecho tan feliz.

\- Ya nunca sabremos qué habría ocurrido con nosotros.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hacía mucho tiempo, quizás demasiado, que no pasaba una noche realmente a solas con Sharon. Y ahora más que nunca lo necesita. Aunque ella ha propuesto organizar algo le ha dicho que de eso nada, que se ocupaba solito. Quiere sorprenderla y compensarla pese a que ella no esté al tanto de nada. O eso espera.

Comprueba que en la mesa no falte nada y regresa con rapidez a la cocina para comprobar la verdura. Pero en el horno las cosas no marchan tan bien como esperaba y empieza a ver salir un humillo sospechoso del interior. Corriendo abre la puerta y saca lo que debería haber sido su maravillosa cena, justo en el momento en que ve a Sharon entrar en la cocina.

\- Hola, nena. ¿Lista para cenar? Hoy tenemos verdura al estilo Rogers.

\- Me gustan bien tostaditas- bromea ella.

Le da un beso en los labios y piensa que tal vez esté preocupado por nada. La quiere, no lo duda y piensa demostrárselo.

Después de dejarla unos minutos para que se ponga cómoda se sientan juntos alrededor de la mesa. Tras quitar la parte calcinada de las verduras logra salvar una pequeña porción para cada uno.

\- Esto no es lo que esperaba, lo siento- se disculpa algo abatido.

\- No importa, seguro que está bueno- responde ella acariciándole el pelo- ¿Qué te ocurre, Steve?

\- Creo que todo esto me sobrepasa- reconoce.

\- Las cosas están empezando a solucionarse. Aleksi es feliz con su madre.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Quieres volver con ella?

\- Por supuesto que no- contesta rotundo- Te quiero, Sharon.

Pero una vocecita en su interior no deja de llevarle la contraria. A veces se pregunta si es posible querer a dos personas a la vez. Odia a Natasha, le hizo demasiado daño como para olvidarlo y ni siquiera sabe si alguna vez será capaz de perdonarla. Pero la quiso con locura, como a nadie y no lo puede negar más, estuvo a punto de besarla.

\- He llamado esta mañana al abogado. Va a redactar unos papeles nuevos. En cuanto estén firmados se acabó.

\- Es lo que querías.

\- Y tú y yo podremos casarnos.

Se lo debe desde hace mucho, ya es hora de poder cumplirlo. Cuando ha llamado al abogado este se ha extrañado de escucharle después de tanto tiempo. Pero por fin tendrá lo que quiere, su divorcio. Solo ha cambiado los motivos. Se lo ha puesto en bandeja a Natasha para que se la juegue, pero sabe que no lo hará.

\- Miedo me da preguntar por el postre.

Con una sonrisa traviesa le da un beso en los labios que alarga camino del dormitorio.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Desvía la mirada del ordenador para ver las carpetas que se le acumulan sobre el escritorio. No puede creerse que de verdad tantos asuntos requieran de su ayuda.

Decide tomar primero un café antes de atacar los expedientes pendientes y se levanta para servirse un vaso. Al regresar hacia su escritorio escucha el teléfono y contesta a la llamada. Alguien con nombre italiano le espera en la puerta, quiere entrar. Le da permiso y se prepara para recibir a su "italiano" preferido.

Le da un vuelco el corazón al verle vestido con unos vaqueros y una simple camiseta de Ohio. Siempre le gustó verle tan desenfadado. Pero la cara de seriedad que trae no le gusta nada.

\- ¿Le ocurre algo al niño?

\- No, toda va bien.

Le invita a sentarse en el diminuto sofá que tiene en una esquina del despacho y se sienta a su lado. Al mirarle mejor le ve ojeroso y parece realmente agotado.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, solo estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo.

Le sirve una taza de café algo tibio y regresa a su lado. Parece algo taciturno y no sabe muy bien a qué viene la visita pero sea lo que sea que le tenga que decir no parece que le agrade mucho.

\- ¿A qué has venido?- pregunta animándole a hablar.

\- A traerte esto- dice enseñándole la carpeta que trae en la mano.

Se la entrega y la abre suponiendo lo que es, pero al verlo escrito no puede evitar sentir una punzada de dolor. La sentencia de divorcio está lista. En la parte inferior de la última hoja ve estampada la firma de Steve con su puño y letra. Sabía que ese día tendría que llegar y aun así siente que algo se desmorona en su interior.

\- Lo siento- murmura Steve casi para sí mismo.

\- No es culpa tuya.

Lee bien los papeles y se sorprende al leer los motivos del divorcio. No era lo que esperaba encontrarse.

\- ¿Infidelidad? ¿Te acostaste con…?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero así supongo que no tendrás ningún problema con la custodia de Aleksi. Además, soy yo quien está con otra mujer, ¿verdad?

Como si alguien hubiese pulsado el botón para abrir las compuertas rompe a llorar sin poder controlarse y durante varios largos minutos no es capaz de hacer otra cosa. Steve termina por abrazarla y ella se deja mimar durante un rato a pesar de que el efecto del gesto es como echarle sal a una herida.

\- Lo siento mucho, Natasha. No era mi intención hacerte daño.

\- No te culpo. Pero te quiero, mucho más de lo que te imaginas… se me pasará pero necesito tiempo.

\- No creo que esa frase que se suele decir en la películas de que algún día nos reiremos de todo esto sea posible, pero creo que quizás algún día sí que podamos ver esto menos doloroso- explica Steve.

Se seca las lágrimas y le da un beso suave en la mejilla.

\- Tómate el tiempo que necesites, ¿de acuerdo?- le dice- No hay ninguna prisa, quiero que lo hagas cuando estés lista.

Asiente lentamente con la cabeza y le ve marcharse del despacho sintiéndose más sola que en toda su vida.


	14. Chapter 14

**N/A: Nada de esto me pertenece. La historia es propiedad de Tyler FZ, quien se tuvo que marchar por motivos personales; antes de marcharse, Tyler compartió el fic conmigo para que yo pudiera continuar publicándolo con su debido consentimiento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

* * *

El dichoso caso está en punto muerto y no le ve salida. Todo se destapó hace un par de días tras la muerte accidental de un marine. Al parecer se traía algo entre manos con un capitán destinado en el Pentágono pero sin pruebas han sido incapaces de detenerle.

\- Daisy, dime que tienes algo nuevo.

\- Estoy intentando acceder a su ordenador pero tiene una clave bastante compleja.

\- Pues averigua algo pronto.

Ve salir a Natasha del ascensor y vuelve a sentirse culpable por la otra tarde. Verla tan dolida, confesándole que todavía le quiere, viéndola llorar… dudó sobre si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

\- ¿Qué haces por aquí?- pregunta sorprendido.

\- Tengo algo que podría interesaros sobre el capitán Gregory.

\- Soy todo oídos.

\- Él junto con un agente dela KGB estaban pasando información delicada a un delegado de la embajada Ruso.

Acepta la carpeta que le tiende con el sello Ruso en portada y lee los documentos.

\- ¿Le tienes?

\- No. Tiene inmunidad diplomática. Si no presento pruebas contundentes no puedo detenerle.

\- Quiero hablar con él- exige devolviéndole la carpeta.

\- Ni hablar. No quiero que se asuste con un interrogatorio. En la embajada hay una fiesta, el capitán también está invitado. Es el lugar idóneo para hacer el traspaso de información.

\- Estupendo, pues entonces iremos y le pillaremos con las manos en la masa.

\- Si os ve podemos dar el caso por perdido.

\- No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados

Se sostienen la mirada durante varios segundos sin que ninguno de los dos quiera dar su brazo a torcer. Bastante es que ponga su vida patas arriba como para que encima le robe trabajo.

\- Estoy invitada, no sospechará nada. Es lo mejor.

\- Pero supongo que podrás llevar un acompañante. Tu marido, por ejemplo- dice Sharon.

Se gira hacia ella con una mirada fulminante sin saber si tiene ganas de matarla por proponerlo o besarla por haberles solucionado el problema. Según están las cosas lo último que le apetece es hacerse pasar por su marido, aunque lo sea en realidad.

\- No creo que sea buena idea.

\- Es la única forma de entrar- le recuerda Sam.

Tras lanzarle una mirada de advertencia se lo piensa mejor. Por mucho que le cueste tiene que pensar que solo es trabajo, nada más. Puede hacerlo.

\- ¿A qué hora dices que es esa fiesta?

\- A las siete empieza, es mejor estar pronto.

\- Nos vemos allí entonces.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Está mucho más nerviosa de lo que debería. Se repite una y otra vez que es trabajo, parte de una misión pero tal como se encuentra parece una quinceañera a punto de tener su primera cita. Ha escogido con cuidado el vestido. Negro largo con una abertura en el lateral que deja bastante a la vista. Se ha dejado el pelo suelto y rizado como a él siempre le ha gustado.

Cuando le ve llegar vestido de esmoquin y con una sonrisa deslumbrante siente que todo se tambalea. Todavía no ha sido capaz de firmar los dichosos papeles de divorcio y siente que nunca tendrá fuerzas para hacerlo.

\- Estás preciosa- dice Steve cuando llega a su lado.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Vas armada?

\- Por supuesto. Sabes muy bien donde está- contesta con una sonrisa llena de picardía.

\- Eso me…

La frase muere antes de salir de sus labios. Disimula una sonrisa que surge en sus labios al imaginarse lo que estaba a punto de decir, le conoce demasiado bien.

\- Entremos antes de que digas una...

\- Burrada- completa él.

Le coge de la mano y siente sus dedos cerrarse entre los suyos. Siempre la cogía con firmeza, confiado. Por una noche disfrutará de nuevo junto a él.

Localiza al agente junto a una esquina de la sala, charlando con varios hombres más con cordialidad, sin nada sospechoso por el momento. Tarda un poco más en localizar al delegado de la embajada hasta que le ficha cerca de la barra del bar.

\- Ese es el hombre al que le va a pasar la información- informa a Steve

\- Pues no le perderemos de vista.

Una pareja se acerca hasta ellos. Son de mediana edad y rusos sin lugar a dudas. Tras varios saludos de cortesía se presentan como el embajador y su esposa.

\- Usted debe ser su esposo, ¿cierto?- pregunta el embajador.

\- El mismo. Steve Rogers.

Nota un cosquilleo en su interior cuando Steve la rodea por la cintura. Se ordena controlarse y prestar atención en lo que debe.

\- Debe ser complejo vivir con alguien de tan distinta cultura.

\- Se hace lo que sea teniendo a una ninja como ella en casa- contesta Steve.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no le escuchaba llamarla así que se sorprende hasta que no puede esconder una pequeña sonrisa.

.

 _-¿Si tú eres el capitán, que soy yo?- estaban desnudos, acababan de hacer el amor y Alek estaba profundamente dormido en la habitación de al lado_

 _-La ninja, mi ninja-le respondió él, con una sonrisa juguetona._

 _._

Tras quedarse solos barre la sala con la mirada en busca de los dos sospechosos. Ambos siguen en lugares distintos y no parecen estar dispuestos a tomar contacto entre ellos. El ruso sale a la pista de baile junto con una mujer vestida de rojo.

\- Vamos a bailar, así le tendremos cerca- propone Steve.

Acepta sin muchas ganas y le sigue hasta la pista de baile. En cuanto siente la mano en su cintura y su mirada azulada penetrándola se relaja y se deja llevar. Sigue el ritmo de una vieja balada de Louis Armstrong y recuerda la última vez que bailaron aquella canción. Estaba embarazada y Steve acababa de proponerle que se casaran. Era la mujer más feliz del mundo. Ahora la más desdichada.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de cuando bailamos esto?- le escucha decir.

\- Empezaba a ser complicado eso de bailar- contesta con una sonrisa cómplice.

\- ¿Eras feliz conmigo?

\- Mucho.

Su mirada se vuelve más intensa y el ambiente se tensa por segundos hasta que siente sus labios besándola. No sabe cuándo dura, solo siente su sabor, su mano enredada en el pelo.

Cuando se separan necesitados de aire Steve la mira. Primero asustado, después avergonzado.

\- Deberíamos centrarnos en esos tipos- murmura antes de separarse.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

La resolución del caso ha sido mucho más sencilla de lo que esperaba. Tras interrogar a los dos hombres has terminado derrumbándose y confesando. Asunto cerrado.

No puede decir lo mismo de lo que ha ocurrido en la pista de baile. Tiene una conversación pendiente con Natasha pero no sabe ni por dónde empezar. La localiza en el baño de mujeres cambiándose el vestido por algo más cómodo como un par de vaqueros y una camiseta holgada. Le sigue pareciendo preciosa de las dos formas.

"Rogers, céntrate" se ordena a sí mismo. Echa el cerrojo de la puerta para que nadie les pueda molestar, se apoya en el lavado y espera que termine de hacerse una coleta con esos rizos en los que hace unas horas enredo sus dedos.

\- ¿Te machas ya?- le pregunta.

\- Es tarde y estoy cansada. Supongo que tú estarás deseando ir a ver a Alek y Sharon a casa.

\- Por supuesto. Nat…

No sabe cómo sacar el tema. Y menos encontrar una explicación a lo que ha sucedido. Lo sabe pero prefiere no expresarlo en palabras o está perdido.

\- Esto no tenía que haber ocurrido, Natasha- dice con tono de reprimenda.

\- ¿Te recuerdo que has sido tú quién me ha besado?

\- Lo siento mucho.

\- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Lo ha necesitado, no ha podido resistirse más tiempo, ha cedido a las miles de dudas que tiene en su cabeza. Pero si le cuenta eso lo único que conseguirá es complicar más las cosas, ponérselo más difícil a ambos y es lo último que desea. Tiene que pensar en Aleksi, en su bien y un padre confuso no le conviene en absoluto.

\- Deberíamos olvidar lo que ha pasado, por el bien de todos.

\- ¿Es lo que quieres realmente?

\- Sí- responde tras una pausa pensativo.

El silencio entre ambos es tenso, casi se puede tocar con las manos. Ninguno dice nada, solo se miran fijamente y le encantaría saber que está pasando en la mente de su espía.

\- De acuerdo. No volveremos a hablar de ello.

\- Gracias.

\- Solo te pido una cosa. No quiero tener contacto contigo si no es por trabajo o por Alek. Ninguno. Necesito olvidarte y no ayuda nada que me des los papeles del divorcio y a la semana siguiente me beses.

Siente que todo se empieza a descontrolar sin que pueda hacer nada por volver a poner las cosas en su sitio. Comprende su petición, él mismo piensa igual. Pero le duele no poder estar con ella, disfrutaba mucho de su compañía cuando eran compañeros y después pareja. Tras su regreso a veces anhelaba poder recuperar esos momentos. Está claro que eso no va a suceder.

\- Es justo- reconoce finalmente.

Se queda mirándola mientras la ve guardar el vestido en una bolsa de deportes y salir del cuarto de baño sin mirar atrás. Y no puede dejar de preguntarse si comete un error al dejarla marchar.


	15. Chapter 15

**N/A: Nada de esto me pertenece. La historia es propiedad de Tyler FZ, quien se tuvo que marchar por motivos personales; antes de marcharse, Tyler compartió el fic conmigo para que yo pudiera continuar publicándolo con su debido consentimiento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

* * *

Ha recogido al niño en la guardería y ha vuelto de regreso a la embajada. Le tiene preparara una pequeña sorpresa al pequeño. Lleva tiempo preguntando por ella, por su familia y por cómo es Rusia.

Enciende el ordenador y comprueba que la web cam funcione correctamente. Ivan estará en unos momentos al otro lado de la pantalla si es que no decide que su trabajo es más importante que su familia, otra vez.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, mami?- pregunta Alek

\- Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

\- ¿Qué es, qué es?- quiere saber el niño emocionado.

\- Vamos a hablar con mi padre. Está un poco lejos, en Rusia pero por aquí nos va a saludar- le explica señalando la cámara.

\- ¿Tú papá? ¿Y es mi abuelito?

No está muy convencida de que a Steve le vaya hacer mucha gracia que califique a Ivan de abuelito pero al fin y al cabo es lo que es.

Pasada media hora empieza a darse cuenta de que su plan era una auténtica utopía, que Ivan no va a hacer su aparición. Alek debe notar su decepción porque se sienta en sus rodillas y le da un cariñoso abrazo que consigue sacarle una sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás triste, mami?

\- Un poquito, pero ya verás cómo se me pasa pronto. A veces una persona pone triste a otra.

\- ¿Cómo tú a mi papá?

Sorprendida mira al pequeño sin saber muy bien de dónde ha sacado esa idea. Sabe que Steve no ha mencionado nada delante de él, es demasiado cuidadoso.

\- Sé que os habéis enfadado conmigo- continua diciendo con tristeza.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso, cariño?

\- Porque ya no queréis estar juntos. Es por mí.

\- Cielo, quiero que sepas una cosa. Nada es culpa tuya. Eres lo mejor que nos ha ocurrido a los dos.

No parece muy convencido pero la abraza y tras la promesa de un buen paseo seguido de un helado de su sabor preferido cambia la pena por una sonrisa.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Toca el timbre de la puerta sintiéndose tremendamente incómodo. Alek se queda a pasar el fin de semana con Natasha y ha quedado en que le llevaba al niño. Desde que le pidió que mantuvieran las distancias cada encuentro con ella le resulta embarazoso. Pero está de acuerdo con ella, es lo mejor para los tres. Aunque desde entonces nota al crío algo tristón.

\- Ha llegado su alteza- dice cuando abre la puerta.

Le entrega a Natasha a bolsa de viaje del niño, cuajada de ranitas verdes y azules, y da un beso a su hijo.

\- Quédate con nosotros, papi, por favor. Podemos ver una peli- suplica el niño.

Mira a Natasha que parece igual de incómoda y confusa que él. No quiere presionarla para quedarse pero tampoco quiere dejar al pequeño con esa tristeza en el cuerpo.

\- Por supuesto, entra. Pero me toca escoger- dice por fin Natasha.

\- ¿Estás segura?

Ella asiente con la cabeza y la siguen hasta el interior del apartamento. Tras mandar un mensaje a Sharon para informarle de los cambios sigue a Natasha hasta la cocina quien termina de servir los platos de pasta para los tres.

\- Lo siento, no le he dicho nada.

\- Lo sé, lleva días raro. Se siente culpable por la situación. Cree que por su culpa nosotros no estamos juntos.

Se siente mal por el pequeño. Todo ese tiempo sin su madre a su lado le ha convertido en un niño inseguro, necesita que lo que le rodea vaya bien. Y sin duda ahora mismo no va nada bien.

\- Necesita tiempo para adaptarse, que vea que todo es normal y que nadie se va a esfumar de nuevo.

Aleksi se asoma por la puerta de la cocina aferrando una película y con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

\- ¿Vemos ya la peli?

El ambiente es mucho más relajado de lo que esperaba mientras ven la película y se terminan la cena. Su pequeño es todo un cinéfilo de tres años y como a él le encanta ir comentando escena por escena pese a haber visto la película escogida decenas de veces.

Después de terminarse sus macarrones se sienta sobre las rodillas de Natasha y le coge a él del brazo sin soltarle hasta que termina la película.

\- Cielo, es hora de dormir.

\- Eres la mamá más genial del mundo- le dice el niño a Natasha.

Esta le coge en brazos y le lleva hasta su cuarto. Sin saber muy bien si quedarse o marcharse en seguida opta por esperar a que Natasha regrese y despedirse de ella. Le pidió que mantuviera las distancias, no que fuera desagradable.

\- Tiene razón, eres genial- le dice cuando sale del cuarto.

\- Entonces no le habría abandonado- replica ella con angustia.

Se gira hacia ella para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

\- Todos cometemos errores. Lo importante es aprender de ellos.

\- ¿Te has vuelto un hombre profundo?- pregunta ella con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Tanto como el Titanic.

A pesar del comentario no parece animarla. Comienzan a resbalar unas cuantas lágrimas por su mejilla.

\- Todo esto es culpa mía. Si pudiese encontrar una forma de volver atrás, de recuperar todo lo que perdí…

Pone sus manos sobre su cara y le da un beso en la mejilla mientras quita las lágrimas con el pulgar. Pronto sus labios encuentran otro camino más peligroso cuando la besa. Empiezan con suavidad pero el ritmo acelera, los besos se vuelven más ansiosos, más desesperados.

Como en un baile sin música llevan al dormitorio, hasta la cama. Durante un segundo siente dudas, sabe que no está bien lo que está a punto de hacer. Pero todo se esfuma cuando siente los labios de ella sobre su cuello.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sabe que no debería estarlo haciendo, que es un gravísimo error del que muy pronto se arrepentirá. Pero es incapaz de parar.

Deja que poco a poco la vaya despojando de la ropa, disfrutando de cada una de sus caricias, sus besos recorriéndola sin parar…cada sensación trae un recuerdo. Con él no se siente culpable, ya no hay traición. Es Steve, nadie más.

El tiempo parece haberse detenido, no ha prisas. Cada segundo que pasa en contacto con él lo retiene en su mente, es igual que antes. Disfruta del placer como hacía mucho que no lo disfrutaba.

Steve se tumba sin respiración junto a ella y no dice nada. Quiere hablar, preguntar pero se queda igual de muda que él, como si romper el silencio hiciese todo más real. Antes de que pueda decidirse a hablar él ya se ha levantado para buscar su ropa y vestirse.

\- Steve…

\- ¡No! ¡Ahora no!- dice furioso.

\- Deja de gritar, vas a despertar al niño.

Cuando se sienta sobre la cama para abrocharse la camisa ella se tapa con la sábana y se levanta para enfrentarle.

\- No me eches la culpa de esto, no la tengo- le dice molesta.

\- Lo siento- se disculpa.

No sabe si se lo dice a ella, a él mismo o a la que le espera en casa. Parece tan abatido que le recuerda a un cachorrito abandonado. Por instinto lleva la mano hasta su mejilla y le acaricia suavemente.

\- No estoy acostumbrado a esto- explica- A pesar de lo que puedas creer jamás he engañado a nadie.

\- Lo sé, Steve. Eres de las personas más fieles que he conocido. Pero a veces ocurre.

\- Y lo siento por ti. Está claro que esto rompe totalmente mi promesa de dejarte espacio.

Está totalmente de acuerdo con él. Su promesa ha quedado rota pese a no haber sido intencionado. Ya no sabe si quiere seguir manteniendo la petición o suplicarle a gritos que regrese a su lado. El corazón le pide lo segundo pero la cabeza opta por la primera opción, sabe que es la mejor decisión.

\- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Esto no es un beso y lo sabes.

\- Ni yo mismo lo sé, Nat. Quiero hacer lo correcto pero parece que cada paso que doy es para joderlo un poco más.

\- ¿Qué es lo correcto?

\- Cuando lo averigüe te lo diré.

Steve se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación. Le sigue hasta el recibidor y antes de marchase él se da la vuelta.

\- ¿Sabes lo peor de todo? No me arrepiento de lo que ha sucedido.


	16. Chapter 16

**N/A: Nada de esto me pertenece. La historia es propiedad de Tyler FZ, quien se tuvo que marchar por motivos personales; antes de marcharse, Tyler compartió el fic conmigo para que yo pudiera continuar publicándolo con su debido consentimiento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

* * *

Abre con mucho cuidado la puerta de entrada esperando no despertar a Sharon. Lo último que le apetece es hablar con ella en estos momentos. Bastante miserable se siente por si mismo como para mirarla a la cara. No tuvo el valor suficiente para contarle lo del beso. De esto es incapaz de hablar.

Al pasar junto al salón se siente tentado a dormir en el sofá. El dolor de espalda que le quedaría al día siguiente le estaría bien merecido.

Termina por subir al dormitorio y entra a oscuras intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Sharon se revuelve en la cama hasta que enciente la lamparita de su mesilla y le mira con una sonrisa cansada.

\- ¿Qué tal la película?- pregunta con somnolencia.

\- Divertida.

Se arrepiente enseguida de haber sido tan cortante. Ella no tiene la culpa de que haya sido un cabronazo y un traidor. Sharon no se merece lo que le ha hecho, ella menos que nadie.

\- Ha escogido el niño así que imagínate- explica de forma más pacífica.

\- ¿Qué tal con Romanoff? ¿Algún acercamiento?

Se queda parado sin saber que responder, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Sabe por qué pregunta, que no es con mala intención pero a él solo le vienen imágenes de Natasha desnuda sobre la cama, besándole, jadeando, acariciándole… Quiere borrar todo eso de su mente, fingir que no ha pasado. Entonces las cosas serían mucho más fáciles para todos.

\- Las cosas van mejor.

Sharon se sienta en la cama y le coge de la mano mientras le mira con preocupación en los ojos.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunta.

Asiente y se sienta a su lado para besarla. No se merece una mujer tan increíble como ella.

\- No te preocupes, solo estoy cansado. Voy a darme una ducha, duerme un poco.

Bajo el chorro de la ducha la culpa y los recuerdos se entremezclan hasta el límite. No puede seguir así, es hora de decidir.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Cuando Wanda le ha llamado para comer juntas a estado tentada a negarse a ir poniendo alguna excusa barata. No tiene ganas de estar con nadie pero después de tantos meses manteniendo una relación tensa parece que las cosas vuelven a su cauce y no lo quiere desperdiciar.

Consulta su reloj y mira la terracita del restaurante donde le ha citado la bruja. Hace buen tiempo, no demasiado calor, se nota que ya se están adentrando en el otoño. Cuando la ve llegar sonríe al darse cuenta lo mucho que desentona en el lugar y lo indiferente que parece ella.

\- Siento llegar tarde, el espectrómetro de masas se ha enfadado conmigo y no quería darme unos resultados y entonces he tenido una pequeña charla con él para que… bueno, no importa.

Echaba de menos a Wanda en estado puro. Se deja abrazar por ella y tras sentarse de nuevo deja que le cuente su batallita con el aparato del laboratorio. Aún recuerda cuando Wanda le comunico a todos que prefería quedarse en el laboratorio que salir a campo.

\- ¿Qué tal con Alek?-se interesa su amiga después de pedir al camarero.

\- Es el niño perfecto. Steve ha hecho un buen trabajo. Pero a veces siento que…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que nunca llegaré a conocerle completamente. Me he perdido demasiadas cosas irrecuperables.

\- ¿Seguimos hablando del niño?- pregunta Wanda con astucia.

Tras pensárselo durante unos segundos decide confesarle lo que ocurrió. No ha podido hablar con Steve y necesita sacarlo de una vez de su interior.

\- Wanda, quiero contarte algo pero necesito que me prometas que quedará entre nosotras dos.

\- Te acostaste con Steve-Dice como si fuera lo más simple del mundo, ella entrecierra los ojos, probablemente Wanda lo sabía desde que ha entrado.

\- Me he acostado con Steve-le confirma.

Confesarlo en alto solo le ha servido para sentirse más sucia. La reacción de la bruja la deja sin habla cuando esta se abalanza sobre ella para darle un abrazo. No se esperaba algo aquí, quizás una reprimenda bien merecida pero no un festejo.

\- Sé que no debo alegrarme pero esto es fantástico. Claro que está terriblemente mal lo que habéis hecho pero te dije que son almas gemelas.

\- Está comprometido, Wanda. Con otra mujer.

El recordatorio no solo va para su amiga. Se lo recuerda a ella misma todos los días. La otra noche fue fantástica, sintió que le tenía de nuevo, que era suyo. Pero tan pronto como le vio marcharse esa idea se esfumó, el sueño desapareció y la realidad la golpeó de frente como nunca antes.

\- Pero es tu marido, al menos por el momento. Piénsalo bien, por algún motivo sucedió.

\- Sí, una calentura- replica.

\- Se dice calentón- la corrige ella- Y no creo que solo fuese eso, Natasha. Ustedes dos se quieren todavía, hay que estar muy ciego para no verlo.

Se está quedando sin frases con las que contradecirle. Es cierto, le quiere muchísimo y está segura de que Steve también la quiere. Pero el odio que siente por ella se palpa, lo siente cada vez que está junto a él. Es mejor dejar las cosas como están. O lo era antes de cometer el mayor error de todos.

\- Hay veces que quieres tanto a una persona que antepones su bienestar al tuyo. Le quiero, no puedo negarlo. Pero también quiero que sea feliz y conmigo no podrá serlo.

\- Deberíais intentarlo de nuevo, por Alek. Estoy segura de que querría a sus padres juntos, es lo más bonito que le pueden dar.

\- Wanda, no hay nada más que discutir. Fue un grave error, nada más.

Parece decepcionada y ella misma comparte ese sentimiento pero le ha dicho la verdad, no puede hacer nada por cambiar la situación.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Pone una mano sobre la frente del pequeño y comprueba que la temperatura ha disminuido a pesar de seguir caliente. El termómetro le confirma que la fiebre va bajando. Los otoños son la época más temida, siempre ha caído malo y este no iba a ser una excepción.

\- Tengo frío, papi- protesta Alek arropándose hasta las cejas.

\- Lo sé, pequeño, pero no puedo abrigarte más o echarás a arder como el de Los cuatro fantásticos.

Al parecer media guardería ha ido cayendo acatarrado y su hijo no iba a ser menos. Tras un día en cama parece que la cosa va mejorando pero sigue con fiebre y mimoso a más no poder.

Sharon se asoma en el dormitorio con una taza en las manos y el niño sonríe ante la perspectiva de un buen vaso calentito de chocolate con leche.

\- Está muy bueno- dice el pequeño-¿Mañana le podemos llevar un vasito a mamá? También está malita.

Lleva tantos días intentando esquivarla que ni siquiera se fijó el día anterior cuando le dejó al niño en casa. Se promete que la llamará y quizás le haga una visita. Después de todo ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

\- Claro, tú y yo le haremos una visita cuando te pongas bueno, ¿vale?

\- ¿Y la llevamos flores?

Le da un besito de buenas noches y apaga la luz después de que se termine su leche. Sharon ya ha regresado a la cama y se mete a su lado. La nota algo extraña, con la mirada perdida en el infinito y por un segundo piensa que lo sabe todo. Le da un beso caprichoso intentando apartar la culpa a un lado. La lucha que mantiene en su interior le empieza a consumir.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunta nervioso.

\- Quiero tener un bebé, Steve.

Hacía tiempo que no hablaban del tema, no es que lo hubiesen olvidado pero tras el regreso de Natasha parece que lo había apartado. Y ahora vuelve a surgir en el peor momento.

\- Sé que con la vuelta de Natasha a vuestra vida todo está patas arriba, pero quiero tener un hijo.

Tiene que contarle la verdad antes de que todo sea peor, si es que eso es posible. No puede seguir engañándola pero con solo mirarle a los ojos su determinación desaparece. Dentro de la confusión contaste en la que se ha convertido su vida sabe que la quiere, que por nada del mundo puede hacerle daño.

\- Seguro que Alek está encantado de tener un hermanito- es lo único que consigue decir.

\- Envidio a Romanoff. Tiene al niño más increíble, le pudo llevar dentro. Mientras que yo… no tengo nada.

\- Lo tendrás, te lo prometo.

\- Algo bueno sí que tengo- responde ella con una sonrisa- Te tengo a ti.

La abraza con fuerza sintiendo que esa afirmación no es completamente cierta, que ya no le tiene tanto como antes.


	17. Chapter 17

**N/A: Nada de esto me pertenece. La historia es propiedad de Tyler FZ, quien se tuvo que marchar por motivos personales; antes de marcharse, Tyler compartió el fic conmigo para que yo pudiera continuar publicándolo con su debido consentimiento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

* * *

Deja el confortable sofá para abrir la puerta deseando que quien sea quien sea vaya pronto. No sé siente muy bien desde hace unos días y lo último que le apetece es recibir visitas.

Alek salta a sus brazos en cuando abre la puerta y a pesar del malestar sonríe encantada con la visita. Ver al pequeño siempre le hace sentir feliz.

\- Hola, cariño. ¿Ya estás bueno?

\- Sí- responde él asintiendo con la cabeza- Papá y Sharon me han curado.

Se siente culpable al escuchar el nombre de la chica. Es consciente de que gracias a ella Steve se fue ablandando y pudo tener a Alek. Y su forma de agradecérselo es acostándose a su prometido. Ojalá pudiera dar marcha atrás.

Les deja entrar en casa y lleva al pequeño a la cocina para prepararle algo de merendar. En el tiempo que ha podido irle conociendo se ha dado cuenta de lo comelón que es, le encanta todo y siempre tiene una palabra de agradecimiento después de una buena comida. El trabajo que ha hecho Steve con él no deja de sorprenderla ni un solo día.

\- ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

\- Un pajarito me ha dicho que estabas mala- explica Steve.

\- Los pájaros no hablan, Steve- rebate con extrañeza.

\- Pasen los años que pasen nunca cambiarás- responde él con una sonrisa.

Termina de servir un vaso de leche para Alek y se lo entrega para que vaya a ver un rato la televisión al salón. No entiende muy bien porque le entusiasma tanto un trozo de esponja viviendo dentro de una piña pero parecer hacerle feliz.

Al verse a solas con Steve siente mil cosas a la vez. Quiere hablar con él, tiene que hacerlo después de todo lo que ocurrió pero en su interior sabe que la respuesta que va a recibir quizás no sea la que desea.

\- No será nada grave, ¿verdad? No tienes buena cara.

\- Estoy algo mareada y cansada, nada más. He cogido unos días libres, se me pasará pronto.

No parece quedarse muy tranquilo con la respuesta y de forma mecánica le pasa una mano por el pelo para calmarle. La reacción de Steve la deja parada cuando se aparta de forma brusca de su lado.

\- Tenemos que hablar.

\- Ahora no, Nat.

\- No por evitar el tema va a dejar de existir-le recuerda.

\- Fue un error. No es importante.

\- ¿Acostarte con otra mujer no es importante? Dudo mucho que Sharon opine lo mismo.

Se arrepiente de la dureza con que le ha dicho eso. Steve parece realmente angustiado por la situación, si no le conociera bien juraría que está a punto de echarse a llorar.

\- ¿Se lo has contado?

\- No puedo- contesta negando con la cabeza- No puedo perderla a ella también.

\- Si de verdad la quieres deberías contárselo, Steve. No puedes ocultar la verdad toda la vida.

\- Quiere que tengamos un hijo, contándoselo la destrozaría.

\- ¿Y qué va a pasar entonces?

\- No lo sé. Necesito un poco de tiempo pero una cosa tengo clara. Esto no puede volver a suceder. Hasta que apareciste de nuevo yo tenía una vida normal, quería casarme, iba a tener otro bebé con Sharon y entonces todo se jodió.

Deja de escucharle cuando una bombillita se ilumina en el interior de su cabeza. Ha tenido las señales todo el tiempo delante suyo y ahora todas las piezas empiezan a encajar sin ninguna duda.

No quiere pensar en la idea de que esté en lo cierto y tenérselo que contar. Eso sí que alteraría sus planes por completo, los de todo el mundo. Guardará sus sospechas hasta que pueda hablarlo con alguien de confianza, entonces todo se verá.

\- Puedes estar tranquilo, Steve. Cumpliré lo que te prometí y no volverá a suceder.

Alek se asoma por la cocina con el vaso vacío aferrado entre las dos manitas y la comisura de los labios pringada de leche.

\- ¿Me das un poquito más, mami?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Baja la maleta del altillo del armario y se la entrega a Sharon. Mientras la observa meter su ropa en el interior siente ganas de pedirle que se quede pese a haber sido él mismo quien la ha mandado fuera. Alek no termina de curar del todo su catarro pese a haber pasado ya una semana entera y alguien tiene que cumplir una misión de importancia. Acompañará a Wilson, solo la tendrá unos días fuera pero no es el mejor momento para tenerla lejos.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte todo el tiempo mirando?

\- Lo siento, es que no quiero que te vayas.

\- No sé, quizás deberías hablarlo con mi jefe, ha sido culpa suya.

\- Se lo comentaré- responde con una sonrisa cómplice.

Le pasa la ropa para que la termine de guardar y después la ayuda a bajar la maleta hasta el recibidor. Sale temprano por la mañana y quiere dejarlo todo listo.

\- ¿Estarás bien con el niño?

\- Puedo encargarme de mi hijo, Sharon.

En seguida se arrepiente de su mala contestación. Ella no lo ha dicho a mal y ha cometido el mayor error de todos, destacar que solo es su hijo.

\- Lo siento- se disculpa arrepentido.

\- No importa- responde ella desviando la vista.

Su actitud dice todo lo contrario cuando se da media vuelta y sube las escaleras hacia el dormitorio. La da alcance en el cuarto de baño y la agarra con suavidad de la muñeca.

\- No pretendía decir eso, de verdad. Estoy cansado de todo esto. Entre las misiones, Aleksi malo y todo lo que está ocurriendo…

No quiere hablar de más, no es el momento adecuado y ni siquiera sabe si lo quiere hacer en realidad. No se merece sufrir después de lo maravillosamente bien que se ha portado con él.

\- No te preocupes, lo entiendo. A veces puedes llegar a ser insoportable, pero te quiero igualmente.

\- No deberías.

\- Sé que en el fondo tienes un corazón de oro, Steve. Eso es lo que realmente importa.

La besa despacio pero los besos se convierten en caricias y antes de darse cuenta están tumbados en la cama. Cada vez que hace el amor con Sharon siente que es un cerdo sin escrúpulos que se aprovecha de dos mujeres a la vez. Quizás antes no habría tenido reparos. Ahora las cosas son demasiado distintas. Ante todo está Aleksi. Tiene que solucionarlo por él, se lo debe.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, cariño?

\- No te merezco- dice abrazándola.

\- Deja de decir tonterías, Steve. Para mí eres perfecto.

\- Si tú lo dices.

\- Lo digo, de verdad.

Le gustaría saber si seguirá pensando lo mismo cuando descubra la horrible verdad.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Indecisa aparca frente a la casa de Steve y se queda unos minutos en el interior del coche decidiendo cual es la mejor opción. Y todo por un peluche. Al ir a dejar la chaqueta en los asientos traseros del coche se ha dado cuenta de que el pequeño se ha dejado su arañita al ir a la guardería y conociéndole sabe que lo estará buscando.

Al final abre la puerta y se baja del coche camino hacia la casa. Cuando toca el timbre siente que el estómago le da un vuelco y ya no sabe si es por los nervios o por sus cada vez más crecientes sospechas. Ha decidido consultarle a Bruce cuanto antes, confía en él y sabe que le guardará el secreto.

\- ¿Algún pequeño ha perdido su arañita?- pregunta cuando Steve le abre.

Al ver las pintas que lleva no puede impedir soltar una enorme carcajada. Lleva un gorro de explorador en la cabeza, linterna en mano y unas gafas de sol enormes.

\- No dejaba de llorar- explica a modo de disculpa.

El niño aparece corriendo y su cara de sorpresa es evidente aunque no tiene muy claro si es por verla a ella o por recuperar su tan preciado tesoro.

\- ¡Mami, has encontrado mi arañita!

Le entrega su peluche y éste le abraza con fuerza como si llevará años sin verle. Como recompensa le da un fuertísimo abrazo y la colma de besos.

\- Gracias mami- después se gira hacia su padre- Es mejor exploradora que tú.

\- No tengo ninguna duda.

Las suplicas del niño porque se quede a cenar terminan por surtir efecto, no quiere decepcionarle. Al parecer Sharon está de viaje pero no piensa quedarse más de lo estrictamente necesario. Tras un debate sobre que comida pedir Steve se decanta por la comida china y en menos de media hora tiene todo listo para comer.

A pesar de que la cena vaya transcurriendo entre risas siente que la tensión entre Steve y ella no desaparece por completo. Desde que se acostaron todo pende de un hilo. No hay vuelta de hoja pero tampoco parece que haya cambiado nada. Y solo de pensar en la idea de tener que darle ciertas noticias le revuelve el estómago.

El niño empieza a cerrar los ojitos entre bostezos, signo inequívoco de que es hora de irse a dormir.

\- Creo que debería marcharme.

\- Cuéntame un cuento, mami. Por favor- suplica el pequeño.

Tras cruzar una mirada con Steve y recibir la aprobación por su parte coge a su hijo en brazos y sube con él hasta su cuarto. Deja que escoja un cuento y le mete en la cama bien arropado. La aventura de tres cerditos y un lobo le dejan frito en pocos minutos pero termina la historia completa. No quiere marcharse de su lado, le necesita cerca, es lo único que tiene en su vida y quiere mantenerlo a su lado todo el tiempo posible.

\- Laila tov- dice dándole un beso en la frente.

Cierra la puerta del cuarto con suavidad para no despertarle y se topa con Steve en el pasillo. Parece realmente cansado y a pesar de mirarla con fijeza ve que esos ojazos azules están apagados. Quiere consolarle, abrazarle, hacer algo por él. No sabe de dónde surge el impulso pero antes de darse cuenta le está besando. Cuando se separa de él le mira avergonzada.

\- Lo siento mucho.

A modo de respuesta recibe otro beso, mucho más veloz, más apasionado. Ya no hay escape, sabe al cien por cien como va a terminar la noche.


	18. Chapter 18

**N/A: Nada de esto me pertenece. La historia es propiedad de Tyler FZ, quien se tuvo que marchar por motivos personales; antes de marcharse, Tyler compartió el fic conmigo para que yo pudiera continuar publicándolo con su debido consentimiento.**

 **Capítulo 18**

Una vez es un error. Dos veces ya no sabe cómo calificarlo. Solo sabe que la necesita, que tiene que tenerla una vez más. Se pierde en sus labios y deja de pensar en lo que está bien o mal. Tras un tira y afloja deja que sea ella quien domine la situación. Cuando desliza una mano por su cintura ésta le frena y le mira con seriedad.

\- ¿Estás seguro?- pregunta Natasha con la voz entrecortada.

Tiene la oportunidad de oro, es el momento de parar. Pero es incapaz. Le aparta un mechón de pelo de la cara y le acaricia la mejilla con suavidad atrayéndola hacia él.

\- Ya no tengo nada claro. Pero te necesito.

La besa y deja pasar de largo la ocasión de parar. Olvida por unos instantes que nadie más existe aparte de ellos dos, que todo es como siempre, que puede disfrutarla sin sentirse culpable, sin hacer daño a nadie. Sólo se deja llevar por la suavidad de la piel olor canela de Natasha, por sus caricias y gemidos.

Los dos se quedan recostados juntos, ella sigue abrazada y no tiene intención de moverla de su lado. Juguetea con uno de sus mechones de pelo rojo, enredándolo en el dedo deseando no pensar, solo saboreando el momento.

Al final ella le da un besito en la clavícula y la ve levantarse de la cama mientras se pone la ropa interior. Está poniéndose la camiseta cuando la abraza por la espalda y la besa en el hombro.

\- No te marches. Quédate aquí esta noche.

El mal ya está hecho, no puede volver atrás. Al menos quiere que se quede con él, todavía jugando con la ilusión de que todo vuelve a la normalidad. Tras dudarlo unos segundos sonríe al verla asentir lentamente y se tumba con ella de nuevo en la cama. Ella le abraza con fuerza y se recuesta sobre su pecho mientras se pregunta por qué está tan mimosa ésta noche.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora, Steve?

\- Me encantaría saberlo pero estoy completamente fuera de juego.

\- Necesito saber que no soy un mero juguete para ti.

\- Jamás he pensado eso, Nat. Yo…

No sabe cómo materializar lo que siente en palabras. Es doloroso pensarlo. Algo que sabe de sobra es que nunca la podría tratar a un juguete como ella dice, es demasiado valiosa e importante en su vida para hacerle algo así.

\- Te quiero- confiesa finalmente.

\- Sospecho que viene acompañado de un pero bien grande.

\- Sé que esto no ha sucedido por nada, eres mi piedra de tropiezo y si tengo algo claro es que te quiero. Pero no soy capaz de perdonarte por mucho que lo intento.

Natasha le mira durante largos segundos sin decir nada. Teme haberle herido, no era su intención aunque necesitaba dejar las cosas claras.

\- Lo entiendo más de lo que te puedas imaginar. No estoy segura de que yo fuera capaz de perdonarte de haber sido al contrario. Pero esto tiene que acabar.

\- Lo sé.

\- No es bueno para nadie. Y mucho menos para el pequeño que duerme en la habitación de al lado.

Le tiene que dar toda la razón. Alek es muy pequeño para comprender exactamente lo que está ocurriendo a su alrededor pero a pesar de todo no deja de sentir que algo extraño sucede, que las cosas no van bien. La otra noche le pidió un hermanito y la pregunta le hubiera resultado normal si no le hubiera suplicado que fuera con Natasha con quien lo tuviera. El niño ya no sabe con quién debe encajarle. Él mismo tampoco lo sabe.

\- Saldremos de esta. Sin cordura pero saldremos- le promete.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se ha marchado en cuando ha visto entrar los primeros rayos de sol por la ventana. Steve todavía la tenía aferrada por la cintura. Quisiera decir que han pasado el resto de la noche durmiendo pero no ha sido así.

Tras un chocolate caliente para calmar un poco su estómago se marcha rumbo a SHIELD. Quiere hablar con Bruce, él podrá ayudarle. Pero no ayuda nada el que nada más entrar al laboratorio el olor le dé una bofetada. Normalmente no lo suele percibir pero ahora es como si estuviera sobre ella.

\- Hola, Nat. ¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano?

\- Necesito tu ayuda, pero debes prometerme que esto no saldrá de aquí, por favor.

Le ofrece una silla junto a su pequeño escritorio y el hombre coge otra para sentarse enfrente suyo. Tras preguntarle si quiere algo de beber o desayunar y rechazarlo la mira atentamente esperando a que empiece a hablar.

\- Adelante, puedes estar segura conmigo- le anima.

\- Necesito que me hagas un análisis de sangre. Pero no sé puede enterar nadie.

\- ¿Algo malo?- inquiera algo temeroso.

\- Más bien algo inesperado.

No tiene que explicarle más, Bruce comprende al instante lo que le está pidiendo.

\- No creo que ninguno se vaya a molestar porque vayas a tener un bebé, todo lo contrario, se alegrarán por ti. La maternidad es algo precioso que toda mujer debe disfrutar, una nueva vida está creciendo dentro de ti y debes disfrutarlo. Pero cuéntame, ¿Quién es el padre? No sabía que mantuvieras ninguna relación.

Desvía la mirada cuando escucha la pregunta. No sabe cómo explicarle quien es el candidato a padre. El silencio que se hace en la sala le revuelve el estómago, pronto ve en su cara comprensión y no quiere imaginarse lo que estará pasando por la mente del doctor.

\- Este tipo de accidentes ocurren, Natasha.

No lo clasificaría ni siquiera de accidente. Desde el primer momento que vio a Steve marchase de su casa supo que podría ocurrir. Ninguno de los dos esperaba que sucediera lo que pasó, no estaban preparados. Solo le ha sucedido una vez más y ahora ese pequeño despiste tiene tres añitos.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- No mucho, tengo bastantes náuseas y mareos. Con Aleksi me ocurrió igual pero si hay una pequeña esperanza de que no sea eso…

Suena casi como una súplica egoísta pero un bebé es lo último que necesitan todos en su vida. No prefiere pensar en Steve y las consecuencias que tendría con él y no está muy segura de que a Alek le guste la idea tampoco. Y mucho menos a Sharon. Lo siente por ella, es buena persona y se ha metido sin saberlo en la boca del lobo.

\- ¿Qué harás con el bebé?

\- Tenerlo, por supuesto. Él no tiene la culpa de que su madre sea una estúpida. Pero temo que no pueda tener un padre.

\- No eres ninguna estúpida, Nat. Simplemente estás enamorada de alguien. Y Steve es un buen hombre.

Quiere creerle pero se sigue sintiendo la mujer más idiota del mundo. Sin haber podido solucionar todos los problemas que se le acumulaban solo ha conseguido aumentarlos.

\- Alek se va a volver loco con nosotros. Ya no sabe si estamos enfadados, si todo es por su culpa o que nos pasa.

\- Estará encantado de tener un hermanito, ya lo verás.

Las puertas de la sala se abren y los dos se giran para mirar a la recién llegada. Sharon viene cargada con una carpeta y sonríe al verla. Ella no es capaz de responder con el mismo gesto.

\- Hola, Natasha. No sabía que estabas por aquí. Iba a salir a tomar un café, ¿vamos juntas?

\- No puedo. Lo siento pero tengo una reunión importante en la embajada.

\- En otra ocasión entonces- responde Sharon.

Sale casi medio corriendo del laboratorio deseando estar muy lejos de allí. Todo se está desmoronando a su alrededor y ni siquiera es capaz de hacer nada por impedirlo.

.

.

n mimosa ecer daño a nadie. So.

.

.

.

.

Se agacha a la altura del niño, le cierra bien su chaqueta y ajusta mejor la bufanda. No quiere correr el riesgo de que se vuelva a poner malo y noviembre ha entrado pisando fuerte.

Alek está encantado con la idea de que pronto pueda nevar y le ha terminado arrastrando hasta el centro comercial en busca de los regalos de navidad. Siempre le ha contado la verdad, nada de cuentos sobre Santa Claus ni tonterías. En el fondo sabe por qué lo ha hecho: quería criarle como lo habría hecho junto con Nat.

Alek agarra una de las bolsitas con el regalo para Wanda, un nuevo y estupendo collar de pinchos que ha elegido especialmente el pequeño para ella. Del resto de bultos se encarga él y cuando el niño le suplica ir en brazos no le queda otro remedio que ceder. El pobre está agotado.

\- ¿Quieres que nos marchemos ya a casa?

\- No. Todavía tenemos que comprarle un regalito a mamá.

\- ¿Y qué le quieres regalar a mamá?

El niño se lleva un dedito a la boca pensativo hasta que se le ilumina la cara y sonríe.

\- Un novio.

\- ¿Un qué?- pregunta asombrado.

Le cuesta unos segundos reaccionar sin saber muy bien si ha escuchado bien. Sé esperaba algo más material, nada de hombres para mamá.

\- Mami está muy solita y necesita un marino- aclara el niño.

\- Se dice marido, cariño. Y eso es decisión suya- explica sin entrar en aclararle que legalmente todavía tiene un "marino".

\- ¿Y no venden eso en las tiendas?

\- Por el momento no.

\- ¡Ya sé! ¿Y si se viene a vivir con nosotros? A Sharon no le importa, es mi mamá y así tú tendrás dos mujeres.

No quiere saber de donde está sacando esas ideas el pequeño pero duda mucho que sepa lo acertado que ha estado en sus palabras. Es hora de elegir, de escoger con quien vivir su vida. Sólo tiene dos opciones: volver con Natasha y contárselo a Sharon o vivir una mentira todo el tiempo. Ninguna de las dos le apetece lo más mínimo pero el tiempo se le acaba. Debe pararlo antes de que sufra más gente.

\- Mejor dejamos las compras por hoy, chaval. Es demasiado tarde.

\- Pero…

\- ¿Qué te parece si pillamos una pizzas por el camino?


	19. Chapter 19

**N/A: Nada de esto me pertenece. La historia es propiedad de Tyler FZ, quien se tuvo que marchar por motivos personales; antes de marcharse, Tyler compartió el fic conmigo para que yo pudiera continuar publicándolo con su debido consentimiento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

* * *

En cuanto ha recibido la llamada de Bruce ha dejado lo que estaba haciendo y ha cogido el coche para ir a SHIELD. Tiene los resultados y aunque no está muy segura de querer escucharlos acelera para llegar antes.

El científico la espera con un par de tazas de té recién preparado y un papel sobre el escritorio. Durante su tiempo como estudiante nunca temió los resultados de un examen, siempre estuvo convencida de su éxito. Está vez también sabe el resultado, solo que no es el deseado.

\- ¡Qué rápido has llegado!

\- Soy buena conductora.

Rechaza la taza de té que le ofrece Bruce y se sienta en la silla enfrente del hombre. No quiere andarse por las ramas, necesita saberlo ya.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Lo siento, cariño, pero los resultados son muy claros.

Las náuseas y el mareo que siente en ese instante no son por culpa del bebé. Es auténtico pánico como pocas veces ha sentido. Una pequeña vida se está gestando dentro de ella y no sabe cómo se lo va a tomar nadie. No encuentra la forma de contárselo a Steve aunque sabe que debe hacerlo y pronto.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- se interesa Bruce al verla tan callada.

\- Sí, no te preocupes. Es…

No encuentra las palabras para describir lo que siente en ese momento. Miedo, es cierto. Pero también siente felicidad. Desde que tuvo a Alek supo que quería repetir la experiencia, que quería ser madre de nuevo. Pero entonces todo se truncó y pensó que ya jamás ocurriría. No quería tener ningún bebé con nadie más, solo con Steve. Deseo concedido, momento equivocado.

\- Me he concedido el permiso de comprarte un detalle, quizás consiga sacarte una pequeña sonrisa.

El doctor le entrega una caja cuidadosamente envuelta en papel celofán. Cuando la abre se encuentra un pequeño osito de peluche con un lacito morado atado al cuello. En cada patita un nombre grabado. El suyo y el de Steve.

\- Pase lo que pase esos serán sus padres- explica Banner.

\- No creo que Steve salte de alegría al enterarse.

Bruce le mira mal y luego sonríe - No lo hará, es cierto. Pero tampoco lo hizo con Alek y mírale ahora.

Recuerda perfectamente aquella época, cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada, pese a lo efusivo que se lo tomo los primeros 5 minutos, después se pasó casi una semana entera como un zombi por la oficina, asustándose a cada mención de las palabras bebé, niño o similares. Hasta que una noche se presentó en su apartamento con unos patuquitos diminutos para el bebé.

\- Muchas gracias, Bruce. Seguro que al bebé le encantará.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- No lo sé. Debo contárselo ya, pero…no puedo.

\- Eres una de las mujeres más valientes que conozco, dudo mucho que esto te frene.

No la frenará pero teme la respuesta que pueda recibir cuando lo haga. Sea cual sea tiene algo muy claro: ese bebé será querido, con padre o sin él.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Después de tocar por tercera vez el timbre empieza a pesar que Natasha se ha olvidado por completo de ellos. Le ha llamado para avisar que le llevaría al pequeño, va a pasar el fin de semana con ella. Aleksi se ha quedado dormido en su sillita en el coche y ahora en sus brazos no parece tener muchas ganas de abrir los ojos.

Está a punto de darse media vuelta cuando escucha que la puerta se abre. El aspecto que presenta Natasha le hace poner todos sus sentidos en alerta. Vestida con un viejo chándal negro parece demacrada. Tiene ojeras, el pelo revuelto y los ojos enrojecidos.

\- Lo siento, estaba en el baño- se disculpa con un hilito de voz.

Natasha coge al niño en brazos y le lleva hasta su cuarto. Mientras la ayuda a desvestirle, ponerle el pijama y meterle en la cama permanecen en silencio. Empieza a preocuparse por ella, algo ocurre.

Ya en el salón se queda indeciso mirando la puerta pero opta por ir a su lado, no piensa marchase de allí hasta averiguar que está ocurriendo. Ella se sienta pesadamente sobre el sofá y toma un lugar a su lado.

\- ¿Sigues enferma?- pregunta mirándola fijamente.

\- No- niega ella con la cabeza.

Se fija en un papel que hay sobre la mesa. Lo reconoce enseguida, es algún tipo de analítica.

\- No me mientas. Si te ocurre algo grave puedo ayudarte, Nat. Confía en mí.

 _Confía en mí_ , esas palabras la ha escuchado tantas veces de él.- No es lo que piensas, Steve.

\- Quiero ayudarte, de verdad. Solo necesito que crear en lo que te digo. Sea lo que sea que ocurra me tendrás a tu lado.

\- Estoy embarazada- Ha ocurrido como hace 4 años, él dijo confía en mí y ella le soltó la bomba.

Intenta asimilar lo que acaba de escuchar pero se ha quedado completamente bloqueado. Las señales han sido muy claras, los mareos, las náuseas, no usar protección… lo tenía que haber supuesto antes. Los ojos de Natasha no se apartan ni un segundo de él, expectante ante una respuesta.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Completamente- confirma ella.

\- Sé que no debería preguntar esto, pero ¿estás segura de que es mío?

\- Al cien por cien. No he mantenido relaciones con otro hombre desde hace meses.

\- Tenía que saberlo- explica avergonzado.

\- Quiero que sepas que no te voy a exigir ninguna responsabilidad. He decidido tener el bebé pero entiendo que tienes tu vida, lejos de mí, tienes planeada una vida junto con otra persona y no quiero interferir en ello.

Tenía una vida planeada más bien. Ahora ya no tiene nada. En los planes estaba incluido el ser padre de nuevo pero al parecer no lo va a ser con quien tenía previsto. No quiere pensar en Sharon, no puede soportar la imagen de tener contarle la verdad, que Natasha está embarazada. La destrozaría, no puede hacerle ese. Pero sabe cuál es su deber, su responsabilidad.

\- ¿De verdad piensas que te voy a dejar sola en esto? ¿Acaso lo hice la primera vez?

\- No- reconoce ella- Pero entonces estábamos juntos, todo era más fácil.

\- No puedo decirte que me alegre, porque no es cierto. No esperaba esto pero tendremos a ese niño.

Natasha parece más relajada y sonríe fugazmente antes de volver a su gesto de seriedad.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con nosotros?

\- Primero hablaré con Sharon, merece saber la verdad. No puedo prometerte nada más. Pero te aseguro que ese bebé tendrá un padre.

Cierra los ojos al sentir los labios de Natasha sobre su mejilla. Son suaves y se siente tentado a dirigirlos hacia otro camino pero es mejor dejarlo así por el momento.

\- Con eso es suficiente.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Recoge el vaso de café y la infusión que ha pedido para ella y se encamina hacia la salida. Clint le espera sentado en un banco del parquecito donde han quedado, paciente y silencioso como siempre. Junto a él una enorme caja de la que siente curiosidad pero decide no preguntar. Tiene otras cosas en las que pensar.

Necesitaba hablar con él, es lo más cercano a un padre-hermano que ha tenido nunca y siente el deseo de contarle lo que está sucediendo, igual que ocurrió cuando se quedó embarazada de Aleksi.

\- Sólo y bien cargado. Como siempre- le dice entregándole su vaso.

Se sienta a su lado y medita en cuál es la mejor forma de sacar el tema. Opta por ser directa y sincera, poco le queda ya por perder.

\- Esto es para ti- dice Clint antes de que pueda hablar.

Intrigada rasga el papel que envuelve la caja y abre las solapas. En cuando saca el contenido de su interior no puede ocultar una enorme sonrisa. Por supuesto que lo sabe todo, es Barton al fin y al cabo. El pequeño móvil de madera está cuajado de estrellitas y lunitas pintadas en amarillo.

\- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?- quiere saber intrigada.

\- He estado casado- dice a modo de respuesta.

Juguetea con una de las lunitas del regalo recordando la cuna que les regalo cuando nació Alek. Era sencilla y discreta pero le encantaba meter al pequeño en ella, le hacía sentir querida entre una familia feliz. Ahora cada vez que vea ese móvil lo único en que podrá pensar es en que se ha quedado sola, el bebé tendrá un padre pero ella no tendrá a nadie con quien compartir las alegrías y las penas. Ahora más que nunca desearía poder tenerle cerca.

\- ¿Lo sabe?

\- Se lo dije hace un par de días. Se hará cargo del bebé, no dude ni un momento de eso- explica casi más para sí misma.

\- ¿Y Alek?

Es algo en lo que prefiere no pensar. Desconoce la reacción que pueda tener el pequeño. Teme que no le haga ninguna gracia tener un hermanito por casa. Por otro lado adora a los bebés, siempre que ve uno por la calle señala emocionado. Quiere contárselo y no demorarlo mucho más pero tiene que esperar a que Steve mueva ficha con Sharon, de lo contrario el crío podría dejarlo escapar y desbaratarlo todo mucho más.

\- No se lo hemos contado ni sé cuándo lo podré hacer.

\- Sharon- afirma Clint.

\- Lo último que Steve quiere es hacerle daño.

\- Un poco tarde, ¿no?

\- No tenemos excusa, pero no es algo que buscamos, Clint. Simplemente ocurrió.

\- Lo sé.

Se queda sin saber que más decir, no quiere darle excusas absurdas que no tiene sentido, solo necesita que alguien le diga que después de la tormenta vendrá la calma, que las cosas no son tan malas.

Clint la rodea por los hombros abrazándola y ella se deja hacer.

\- Eres una buena madre.

Quiere creerle, sabe que Clint nunca diría algo sin pensarlo de verdad. Buena madre o no le toca hacer frente a un nuevo reto.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Pasa de un canal a otro de la televisión sin muchas ganas de ver nada en concreto, con la mente muy lejos de allí. Desde que habló con Natasha no ha sido capaz de concentrarse en otra cosa y parece que solo ve bebés por todas partes. Debe contárselo a Sharon pero parece que el momento nunca llega.

Cuando escucha la cerradura de la puerta se pone tenso. Lleva saltando a la primera cada vez que la tiene cerca, como si lo llevase pintado en la cara. Ha pasado la tarde con su hermana y para él ha sido todo un alivio.

Sharon aparece por el salón con una sonrisa risueña y le da un diminuto beso en los labios que le hace sentir de nuevo esa punzada de culpabilidad.

\- El niño está enorme- dice emocionada.

Saca su móvil pare enseñarle imágenes del pequeño pero ya no presta atención. Ha llegado el momento, lo sabe. No puede engañarla más tiempo.

\- Estoy deseando tener el nuestro, será igual de guapo que tú- le dice pero pronto nota que algo no funciona.

\- Tenemos que hablar un momento.

\- ¿Qué va mal, Steve?

\- Me he acostado con Natasha.

La sonrisa de Sharon desaparece por completo y da paso a tal expresión de dolor que se siente la persona más cruel del mundo. Le gustaría contarle que él por dentro siente lo mismo pero decide no compartirlo, solo empeoraría las cosas.

\- ¿Sabes? En realidad ni siquiera puedo acusarte de nada, legalmente sigue siendo tu esposa- dice finalmente Sharon.

\- Yo no lo siento así y lo sabes. Te quiero pero hay sentimientos que son difíciles de borrar.

\- ¿Vas a volver con ella?

\- No- responde con sinceridad.

Después de muchos días pensándolo sabe que eso es lo que hará. Sigue sintiendo rencor hacia ella por abandonarles y quizás algún día sea capaz de borrarlo pero hasta entonces es mejor forzar.

\- Siempre he sabido que sí ella regresaba algún día lo nuestro acabaría, pero quise creer que no iba a ocurrir, que podríamos seguir bien.

\- Hay algo más que debo contarte y no quiero que te enteres por terceras personas.

\- No puede ser peor que esto- dice ella con ironía.

\- Natasha está embarazada.

\- Vaya, sí que podía ser peor.

La serenidad que parecía mostrar hasta el momento desaparece de pronto y rompe a llorar con fuerza dejándole desesperado sin saber qué hacer. Quiere abrazarla y prometerle que todo irá bien pero en el fondo sabe que no puede hacer eso, sería absurdo.

\- Mereces a alguien mucho mejor que yo.

\- Mejor o peor te quería igualmente, Steve. Ese ha sido siempre nuestro problema, siempre pensando que no nos merecemos.

No responde a eso pero en su interior le da la razón. Se culpó de la marcha de Natasha y pensó que no merecía a ninguna mujer si la que quería a su lado ni siquiera había aguantado junto a él.

\- Debería marcharme.

\- No es necesario que lo hagas, al menos no esta noche.

\- Es lo mejor para todos.


	20. Chapter 20

**N/A: Nada de esto me pertenece. La historia es propiedad de Tyler FZ, quien se tuvo que marchar por motivos personales; antes de marcharse, Tyler compartió el fic conmigo para que yo pudiera continuar publicándolo con su debido consentimiento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

* * *

Toca el timbre rezando para que Sharon no sea quien abra la puerta. Sólo desea recoger al niño y largarse lo más pronto de allí. Cuando Steve le ha pedido que pasara a recogerle ha sentido la tentación de negarse pero tiene unas ganas locas de verle.

Desde el interior de la casa escucha el llanto del pequeño acercándose y cuando Steve abre tiene a Alek en brazos llorando desconsolado. Le acaricia la espalda con suavidad para calmarle y este levanta la cabecita del hombro de su padre para mirarla con tristeza.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, cielo?

\- Mami, te quiero mucho, tú no me dejes- dice abalanzándose sobre ella.

Le coge en brazos mientras intenta calmarle y averiguar que ocurre. Sigue a Steve hasta la cocina y este le sirve un vaso de leche que parece animar al pequeño.

\- ¿Por qué piensas que te voy a dejar?

\- Sharon se ha ido- explica gimoteando Alek- Y papi dice que no va a volver.

Busca a Steve con la mirada y este le confirma que es cierto, se le nota a la legua que algo ha ocurrido.

\- No te voy a dejar nunca más, Aleksi. Te lo prometo.

\- ¿De verdad?- pregunta receloso.

\- Por supuesto, cariño. Daría mi vida por ti y haré lo que sea porque jamás nos separemos.

El pequeño parece calmarse poco a poco y le abraza con fuerza hasta que consigue que deje de llorar. Le da un besito en la frente y este responde con otro beso para ella en la mejilla mientras sonríe.

\- Eres la mejor mamá del mundo.

\- ¿Puedes hacer una cosa por mí? Quiero que me hagas un dibujo muy bonito, y después le podemos poner un cuadro, ¿vale?

El niño corre hacia el salón encantado con la idea del dibujo y por fin se queda a solas con Steve que sigue sentado en la silla sin hablar ni tener muchas ganas de hacerlo. Le coge de la mano y le acaricia el brazo.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- No es nada- responde con fingida indiferencia, pero le conoce demasiado bien.

\- Steve has estado junto a ella más años que conmigo, sí que es algo.

\- Era lo que debía hacer, no podía estar queriendo a dos personas a la vez. He tenido que contarle la verdad, que nos acostamos y que estás embarazada.

\- Intuyo que no se lo ha tomado nada bien.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que lo que más le ha dolido es que vayas a tener un bebé, es lo que ella más deseaba y no he podido dárselo.

No ha pasado por la experiencia de no poder tener hijos. Todo lo contrario. Aleksi llego de rebote y bendita casualidad que nació. Y parece ser que este pequeñín que viene en camino ha llegado de la misma forma inesperada que su hermano. Pero en el fondo comprende a Sharon y por ello se siente peor.

\- No estaba en tus manos, Steve. Deja de culparte por todo.

Sigue pendiendo de un hilo algo que no se atreve a preguntar, no quiere presionarle más todavía y empeorar las cosas pero es hora de enfrentarse a ello.

\- ¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

\- Necesito tiempo, Natasha. Sé que no tenemos mucho pero son demasiadas cosas que pensar. Sigo manteniendo mi promesa, me haré cargo del niño pero necesito alejarme un tiempo de ti para conseguir perdonarte. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Ahora más que nunca le necesita cerca, siempre se ha vuelto mimosa en los embarazos y no iba a ser menos ahora pero comprende su petición y hará lo posible por cumplirlo.

\- Cuando estés listo escucharé tu decisión. Pero intenta que sea antes de que me convierta en una pelota gigante.

\- Siempre has estado preciosa embarazada.

Comparten una sonrisa cómplice antes de salir de la cocina para coger al pequeño y marcharse. Las cartas están echadas, ahora solo toca esperar.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Intenta centrar su atención en el informe que tiene sobre la mesa pero su cabeza prefiere tomar otros rumbos y es incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea en Sharon, Nat y sobre todo en Aleksi. Lleva varios días tristón desde la marcha de Sharon, ha sido una persona importante en su vida y ahora no comprende por qué no la van a ver nunca más.

Y el tema de tener un hermanito ni lo ha mencionado, todavía tiene tiempo.

\- La misión fue todo un éxito- escucha decir a Wilson.

\- Buen trabajo, Sam.

El agente se levanta de su mesa y se acerca a la suya mientras reza por que no haga la dichosa pregunta que seguro tiene en mente.

\- ¿Dónde está Sharon?

Lleva casi una semana sin aparecer, comprende la pregunta pero no tiene ganas de responder, no sabe cómo explicar lo sucedido sin quedar como un completo imbécil.

\- No es asunto tuyo.

\- Lleva fuera una semana y ni siquiera quieres mencionar su nombre. Está claro que habéis roto.

\- Te repito que no es asunto tuyo. Vuelve al trabajo.

Como si quisiera contestarle a su pregunta Sharon sale del ascensor encaminada directamente hacia su mesa. Deja sobre el escritorio una carpeta junto con su placa y su arma. Después saca las llaves de casa y se las da en la mano.

\- Mi renuncia- aclara señalando la carpeta- Tiene una copia Coulson.

\- ¿Estás segura?- quiere confirmar. Desearía no tener que pasar por eso aun sabiendo que es imposible evitarlo.

\- Es lo mejor.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Por un segundo piensa que va a negarse en redondo pero se encoge de hombros y le sigue hasta el ascensor. Cuando lo para se da cuenta de que tiene un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunta ella de forma brusca.

\- Quiero disculparme contigo. Sé que no sirve de mucho pero necesito que sepas que no tenía intención de hacerte daño.

\- Eso se suele pensar antes de acostarse con otra- rebate furiosa.

Nunca la ha visto tan furiosa como ahora, siempre ha sido tranquila, calmada, pasiva. Pero no puede culparla. Cuando Natasha regresó la admitió en sus vidas, le animó a involucrarla en la de su hijo.

Ella le coge de la mano y deja sobre su palma el anillo de compromiso que compró con tanta ilusión.

\- Solo espero que al menos seas capaz de ver la realidad antes de que sea demasiado tarde y dañes a más personas, te amé Steve, enserio lo hice y sé que me quisiste pero eso no quiere decir que no duela, te amé incluso aun sabiendo que la amabas a ella, deja de cometer estupideces y afróntalo- dice saliendo del ascensor.

La observa marcharse sabiendo que probablemente sea la última vez que la vea. La echará de muchos de menos pese a todo, no en vano ha estado a su lado tanto tiempo. Pero el amor a veces puede ser muy cruel y caprichoso y está vez a escogido otro camino distinto.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Termina su chocolatina alegre al darse cuenta de la desaparición de las náuseas. Está entrando de lleno en el segundo mes y el tiempo se le agota para contárselo al pequeño. Le dará dos semanas más a Steve, después tendrán que decírselo.

Abre la puerta de su despacho y no puede ocultar su sorpresa ante el hombre que está sentado tranquilamente en su sofá.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunta a Ivan.

\- Hay una reunión que requiere mi presencia.

Ivan se levanta del sofá y ella se queda allí plantada en medio del despacho sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Desde que regresó casi no ha hablado con él y desde luego no le ha contado las nuevas noticias ni tiene ganas de hacerlo.

\- No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo pero he pensado que deberíamos comer juntos.

Accede a ir a comer con él y cuando está a punto de proponer un lugar donde hacerlo con tranquilidad descubre que no hace falta. Su padre ha encargado comida para un regimiento y piensa tomarla allí mismo. Acepta el plato que le ofrece y se sienta a su lado en el sofá.

\- Aleksi estaba deseoso de conocerte- dice con rencor.

No pretendía sacarlo a la luz pero al verle no ha podido evitar recordar aquel día.

\- Me fue imposible estar.

\- ¿De verdad?- pregunta con ironía- ¿Y ni siquiera podías avisar?

El cruce de miradas es tenso, lleno de rabia contenida. Cuando regresó a Rusia parecía que las cosas mejoraban entre ellos pero todo era una ilusión, el trabajo es lo primero, conocer a su nieto no es importante.

\- ¿Quieres vino?- pregunta Ivan señalando la botella.

\- No puedo.

Se muerde el labio arrepentida inmediatamente después de decirlo. Su casi padre la mira con una sonrisa enigmática que no le da ninguna pista de lo que está pasando por su cabeza.

\- ¿Has vuelto con Steve?

\- No- niega con sinceridad.

\- Dudo mucho que se haya tomado bien que vayas a tener un hijo con otro hombre.

\- Eso es asunto nuestro.

Es la última persona con la quien quiere compartir su desliz con Steve, no piensa sacarle de su error.

\- ¿Cuándo puedo conocer a ese pequeñajo?

\- Esta tarde tengo que recogerle en SHIELD. Pero claro, quizás estés demasiado ocupado.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Tiene a Alek sentado sobre su escritorio y le hace cosquillas hasta que el pequeño se ríe a carcajadas. Después de los días tristones que ha pasado parece que ha vuelto a recuperar su deliciosa sonrisa que tanto le anima a luchar.

El niño abre el primer cajón de la mesa y ante la advertencia de que ni roce la pistola coge su placa y vuelve a su sitio. Le hace gracia el cuidado con que la trata, como si se tratase de un tesoro escondido.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, papi? De mayor voy a ser de SHIELD.

\- ¿De verdad?- pregunta Steve con una sonrisa.

-Sí, voy a ser jefe, como Nick.

-¿No prefieres ser como papá? Se me da bien esto.

\- No, como Nick- reitera Alek.

Se ríe ante el comentario de su hijo y está a punto de volverle a dar una buena tanda de cosquillas cuando una voz que reconoce le habla.

\- Veo que las cosas le van bien, Rogers.

Sobresaltado levanta la vista hasta esa voz que reconoce tan bien. No es a quien más le apetezca ver en estos momentos. Natasha detrás suyo y tampoco parece muy cómoda con la situación.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- Una visita de trabajo. Y quería conocer a mi nieto.

Aleksi parece totalmente confuso y tira de su chaqueta y le llama con el dedito para que se acerque y hablarle al oído.

\- ¿Quién es este señor?

No quiere responder a esa pregunta pero sabe que tarde o temprano tendría que terminar conociéndole. Busca a Natasha con la mirada y esta asiente levemente con la cabeza dándole permiso para contárselo.

\- Este hombre de aquí se llama Ivan Petrovich, es el padre de tu mamá y tu abuelo.

\- ¿De verdad?- pregunta con los ojos como platos.

El niño no termina de estar convencido de la situación, parece algo intimidado con la presencia de Ivan y eso hace que le hierva la sangre. Puede haber pasado la vida atemorizando a Natasha pero no va a permitir que haga eso con el suyo.

\- ¿Qué os parece si vamos los cuatro a dar un paseo?- propone Natasha.

Le parece una buena idea para aliviar el ambiente pero no se fía de Ivan ni un segundo. Cuando le pone el abriguito al niño, le aferra bien de la mano por si acaso. No es que piense que le vaya a hacer desaparecer de pronto pero son demasiados años desconfiando de ese hombre.

Natasha está algo taciturna y va a su lado para rodearla por la cintura. Será una locura pero siente que ya empieza a notar los primeros signos de su estado, está preciosa.

De pronto lo ve más claro que nunca. No puede pasar más tiempo sin ella, necesita recuperarla.

\- ¿Te puedo llamar abuelito?- pregunta Aleksi más relajado.

\- Será un placer.

\- ¿Y vendrás a mi cumple, abuelito?

Todos saben la respuesta, no lo hará. Pero se promete dejarle el margen de la duda. El pequeño ya descubrirá por si solo qué clase de abuelo tiene.


	21. Chapter 21

**N/A: Nada de esto me pertenece. La historia es propiedad de Tyler FZ, quien se tuvo que marchar por motivos personales; antes de marcharse, Tyler compartió el fic conmigo para que yo pudiera continuar publicándolo con su debido consentimiento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

* * *

Se mira en el espejo de su dormitorio empezando a asumirlo: el dichoso pantalón no le va a cerrar. No puede creerse que con solo dos meses ya empiece a tener problemas con la ropa pero lleva más de media hora intentando abrochar el botoncito sin lograrlo.

Musita unas cuantas protestas cuando escucha el timbre de la puerta. Cuando abre y ve a Steve en la puerta se encamina de nuevo hacia el interior del apartamento.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Veo que no te has levantado de muy buen humor.

Suaviza el tono al ver la preciosa sonrisa que le decida. El otro día paseando no quiso hacerse demasiadas ilusiones pero sintió que algo estaba cambiado.

\- ¿Cómo lo llevas? ¿Te siguen dando guerra las náuseas?

\- No mucho pero el dichoso pantalón no me cierra.

Antes de que pueda decir nada más siente sus labios besándola y aunque algo desconcertada al principio, termina disfrutándolo.

\- ¿Y esto a qué viene?

\- A que te quiero. Y he decidido que no quiero pasar ni un segundo más lejos de ti. Es hora de volver a luchar por nuestra familia.

\- ¿Eso lo has sacado de una película?- pregunta con una sonrisa divertida.

\- No, cosecha Rogers autentica.

La oferta es tentadora, mucho. No quiere repetir con el nuevo bebé lo que le sucedió con Aleksi, quiere evitar los mismos errores. Pero sigue sintiendo miedo, sin saber si será capaz de poder protegerles.

\- ¿Estás seguro, Steve? Mi pasado siempre estará presente.

\- Ya, cariño. Pero también eres un peligro al volante y no por eso dejo de montar contigo en un coche.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

\- ¿Qué tal si lo celebramos en el dormitorio?- dice con una sonrisa juguetona.

\- Vamos a hacer las cosas bien, Steve. Paso a paso.

\- ¿Te recuerdo por qué no te cierra el pantalón? Pero si es lo que prefieres deberíamos ir a cenar. Una cita, tú y yo solos.

Le cuesta parar los besos en el cuello pero es mejor así por el momento, nada de precipitarse. Le dejará una semana antes de la cita por si quiere recapacitar, es lo justo.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con Aleksi?

\- Por el momento no le diremos nada. Pero pronto lo verá por él mismo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Nervioso mira a los transeúntes que pasan por la calle mientras espera a Natasha. El pequeño estaba intrigadísimo por saber dónde iba, igual que Wanda cuando le ha llevado a su casa. Pero es mejor no decir nada por el momento, al menos a Aleksi, sabe de sobra que Wanda sólo ha fingido, esa chica sabe todo antes de los involucrados. Se sube en cuello de la chaqueta notando el helado frío por su cuerpo. Han previsto nevadas esa noche.

Por fin sale Natasha por la puerta con un abrigo negro y un vestidito con el que no te hace falta usar mucho la imaginación.

\- Cierra la boca, anda. Que has disfrutado de mucho más.

\- ¿Dónde quieres ir?

Antes de terminar la frase comienzan a caer unos copos de nieve que poco a poco terminar haciendo muchos. Ambos comparten una mirada y se sonríen con complicidad.

\- ¡Pizza!- dicen al unísono.

Corren escaleras arribas para resguardarse del frío y la nieve y piden las pizzas mientras se secan la ropa mojada y se ponen cómodos. La observa recogerse el pelo en una sencilla coleta y quitarse los zapatos. Se sienta a su lado en el sofá y le desata la corbata para quitársela. De pronto todo le resulta tremendamente familiar.

Al final el gran plan que tenía organizado para sorprenderla se ha ido al traste. La primera vez no la tuvieron, fue un completo desastre a sus ojos. Quería que las cosas fueran distintas.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Quería que tuvieras una buena cita.

\- Me gusta esto. No me hace falta flores ni velas, nuestra primera cita fue muy parecida a esta y no nos fue mal.

\- Sólo quiero que todo salga bien. No puedo perderte de nuevo, Nat.

Ella parece a punto de contestar pero el timbre suena en ese instante. Se ofrece a recoger las pizzas y va a por ellas. Cuando regresa Natasha esta seria y pensativa.

\- Steve, no quiero que pienses que voy a…- hace una pausa como si le costara seguir la frase- …abandonaros de nuevo. Quiero estar con los dos.

\- Tres-la corrige poniendo una mano sobre su vientre.

Le ofrece un pedazo de pizza para animarla y ella lo acepta con gusto. No recordaba que se volvía tan comilona cuando tenía un pequeñito ser dentro de ella.

\- Está siendo una cita estupenda-dice ella dando por terminada la cena.

\- ¿Sin flores ni velas?

\- Bueno, falta algo.

\- ¿El qué?- pregunta preocupado.

Ella empieza a darle besitos por la barbilla mientras asciende a sus labios con una sonrisa juguetona.

\- El postre.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Se recuesta a su lado mientras él le acaricia la espalda dibujando círculos imaginarios. Mira por la ventana como cae la nieve sin dar tregua y se imagina lo emocionado que estará Aleksi al despertarse. En más de una ocasión le ha contado que el invierno es su estación preferida. Por fin esta vez lo disfrutará a su lado.

Se da cuenta de que Steve está muy silencioso y le da un besito en la clavícula para llamar su atención.

\- ¿En qué piensas?

\- Pensaba en nosotros, en todos los años que nos conocemos. ¿Sabes? Nunca imaginé que te fuese a tener. Siempre era demasiado mayor para ti, demasiado payaso, demasiado torpe…

Nunca ha pensado en él de esa forma. Todo lo contrario. Era demasiado bueno para echarlo a perder por una relación. Quiere demostrarle que es cierto lo que siente pero nunca ha sido muy buena expresando emociones.

\- Sé que nunca te lo he dicho las suficientes veces pero te quiero. Y me temo que eso no cambiará jamás.

Desliza una mano por debajo del edredón hasta llegar a su pierna, a la enorme cicatriz que le recorre. Más de una vez le ha visto casi cojear, aguantado el dolor mientras a ella se le partía el corazón. De nuevo siente que la culpabilidad puede con ella.

\- En una cosa tienes razón. No deberíamos habernos casado, quizás entonces no habrías resultado herido. Pero contra eso ya no hay remedio.

\- Entonces no tendríamos al niño más estupendo del mundo. Correría de nuevo el riesgo.

Le sonríe mientras le quita un mechón de pelo de la cara y en ese instante sabe que pase lo que pase todo saldrá bien. Si aquello no ha conseguido separarles por completo nada lo hará ya.

\- Va a ser un largo camino, Nat.

\- Lo sé, pero estoy dispuesta a luchar por recuperar lo que teníamos antes.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

No ha podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Es todo demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Tanto tiempo deseando que volviera a casa y parece tenerla de regreso aunque este sea su apartamento y ni siquiera hayan hablado sobre cómo avanzar.

La observa dormir durante horas hasta que los primeros rayos de luz empiezan a entrar por la ventana. Anoche no pudo darle una cena impactante pero hoy tendrá un desayuno, quizás sin diamantes pero hará lo mejor que sabe.

En la cocina busca lo necesario para prepararle una buena tanda de tortitas y pone la cafetera en marcha. Tras quemar una bandeja entera de tortitas consigue hacer unas cuantas decentes.

Está empezando a preparar unos zumos cuando ve a Natasha entrar en la cocina ataviada con una de sus sudaderas como única prenda. Como siga así el desayuno va a ser duro.

\- Buenos días, princesa.

\- ¿Qué haces tan pronto levantado?

\- No podía dormir y quería sorprenderte.

Ella se acerca al montoncito de masa chamuscada que tiene en un lateral de la encimera y la ve fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Con unas tortitas quemadas?

\- Se hace lo que se puede, princesa.

\- Vuelve a llamarse así y verás de lo que soy capaz- le advierte.

La rodea por la cintura mientras la atrae hacia él sonriéndola como un bobo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan tranquilo y feliz. El beso que le da pone en peligro su fantástico plan pero consigue apartarse a tiempo.

\- Sólo intento cuidarte, tienes que comer bien. Es lo que hacen los buenos maridos.

La conduce hasta la mesa y le sirve unas cuantas tortitas junto con el zumo y una infusión. Cuando ve que sonríe con satisfacción sabe que ha acertado de pleno con su plan. Y su hambre voraz de embarazada lo agradece mucho más.

Está a punto de darle unas cuantas tortitas de más cuando escuchan el timbre de la puerta. Es sábado y ninguno espera a nadie. Sigue a Natasha hasta el recibidor y ve a un repartidor con un sobre grande en la mano.

\- Esto es para usted.

Tras firmar el envío, Natasha parece llena de energía y le rodea por el cuello mientras le besa rumbo al dormitorio. Algo intrigado por el sobre lo abre y frena a Natasha cuando ve el contenido.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta Nat al notarle serio- ¿Le pasa algo a Alek?

\- No, tranquila. Es de tu abogado. Oficialmente estamos divorciados.

El silencio lo llena todo. Ninguno es capaz de decir nada y le gustaría saber lo que pasa por esa cabecita ahora mismo. Teme echar a perder todo por eso.

\- Un papel no lo es todo, Steve.

\- Te quiero, no voy a cambiar de opinión por eso. Pero quiero saber que tú tampoco.

\- Tampoco. Prometido- le dice ella.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Aunque la película sigue su curso en el televisor no le presta mucha atención. Está atenta a Aleksi que se termina su yogurt mientras está sentado sobre sus piernas viendo alegre la peli.

Lleva un par de semanas pasando casi todas las noches con ellos, intentando que el pequeño se empiece a acostumbrar a la nueva situación. Todavía no han hablado sobre dónde vivir, es demasiado pronto pese a que el tiempo se les echa encima. La sentencia de divorcio les sentó fatal a ambos y necesitan primero acostumbrarse a eso.

Se recuesta sobre el hombro de Steve y este le da un pequeño beso en los labios que no escapa de la mirada del niño. Durante unos segundos no dice nada, no es la primera vez que lo ve pero por su cara sabe que algo empieza a gestarse en su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, enano?- le pregunta Steve revolviéndole el pelo.

\- ¿Ahora mamá es tu novia? Porque duerme contigo y le das besitos.

\- Algo por el estilo.

No parece muy convencido con la idea y por un momento teme que no le guste nada la nueva situación. No sabría qué hacer entonces. Pero todas sus dudas desaparecen cuando le ve sonreír de oreja a oreja y volverse hacia ella emocionado.

\- ¿Y vas a vivir con nosotros? Así te vemos todos los días.

Busca una respuesta que darle sin herirle. Cada vez tiene menos ganas de volver a su apartamento pero teme mencionárselo a Steve. Lo último que desea es presionarle.

\- Ahora que Sharon no está papá tiene un huequito en su cama- comenta Alek con inocencia.

La mención de la chica le sienta como un jarro de agua fría. Y a Steve tampoco le debe sentar demasiado bien por el cambio en su cara, ya no está relajado sino serio y distante. Le gustaría saber hasta qué punto sigue pensando en ella. No es capaz de ser la sombra de nadie por mucho que le diga que la ama.

\- Es hora de que te vayas a dormir, renacuajo.

\- Pero es pronto todavía- protesta él abrazándose a su ranita- Mami…

\- Anda, haz caso a tu padre- le dice ella dándole un besito en la frente.

Les ve marcharse escaleras arriba y unos minutos después Steve regresa, quita el televisor y se sienta a su lado. Sigue igual de serio que antes y empieza a sentir miedo. No parece que vaya a decirle nada bueno.

\- Quiero que vengas a vivir con nosotros.

Sorprendida no es capaz de responder. Esperaba que fuese a romper con ella, no a proponerle que se mudara de casa. Pero las dudas siguen presentes.

\- No quiero que hagas nada por presión, Steve. Hace poco vivías con otra mujer y comprendo que todavía sientas algo por ella.

\- Te lo pido por qué quiero, no por presión. Es absurdo que te vayas de aquí, está es tu casa, tu hogar.

Le ve levantarse y sacar de un cajoncito algo que trae en la mano. Cuando se sienta de nuevo a su lado ve que es un juego de llaves con un llaverito en forma de Araña.

\- Lo escogió Aleksi.

\- Obvio- contesta ella sonriendo.

Observa un momento las llaves pensativa, decidiendo que hacer aunque en el fondo sabe que ya ha dado el paso. En su apartamento dentro de poco ya no entrarán y tiene tanta necesidad como ellos de tenerles cerca.

\- De acuerdo.

Steve parece relajarse de pronto, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Le sonríe de oreja a oreja y termina contagiada.

\- Bienvenida a casa. Te echábamos de menos por aquí.


	22. Chapter 22

**N/A: Nada de esto me pertenece. La historia es propiedad de Tyler FZ, quien se tuvo que marchar por motivos personales; antes de marcharse, Tyler compartió el fic conmigo para que yo pudiera continuar publicándolo con su debido consentimiento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

* * *

Quedan menos de dos semanas para Navidad pero el pequeño parece que ya ha recibido su regalo más deseado. Desde que le contaron que a partir de ahora vivirían los tres juntos no ha dejado de sonreír. Pasa las horas explicándole a su madre dónde está cada cosa y ayudando con las cajas de la mudanza.

Ahora están terminando de desembalar los libros y pueden dar por finalizado el traslado. Él también ha terminado contagiado por la ilusión y no puede creerse que de verdad esté ocurriendo.

Le pasa unos cuantos libros a Natasha que va colocando en unos de los estantes que le ha dejado libre. Había olvidado que su ninja era toda una lectora.

Aleksi entra en el salón con su arañita a rastras y se le queda mirando a Natasha con el ceño fruncido lleno de extrañeza.

\- Mami, te estás poniendo gordita.

Cruza una mirada temerosa con Natasha que se ha quedado parada a medio colocar un libro. Ha llegado el momento de contárselo, no lo pueden aplazar más. Aunque Natasha ya no sienta mareos y nauseas como antes ha empezado a ganar peso y cada vez es más difícil ocultarlo.

Se sienta en el sofá junto con Natasha y le llaman para que se siente entre medias de los dos. Algo receloso obedece y pone cara de tristeza quizás pensando que le van a regañar.

\- Pero estás muy guapa, mami. De verdad.

\- No estoy enfadada, cariño. Pero queremos contarte algo.

Después de mucho hablar sobre cuál era la mejor opción para contarle lo del embarazo no han sido capaces de dar con la forma idónea.

\- Vamos a tener un bebé, Aleksi- dice con decisión Natasha.

El niño les mira mudo a ambos, sin decir nada. Unas cuantas lágrimas empiezan a resbalar y se le encoge el corazón.

\- ¿Y no le podéis devolver?- murmura con un hilito de voz.

Sabía que lo le iba a gustar la idea pero en el fondo esperaba algo más positivo. La opción de devolverlo como simple mercancía no es una opción.

\- Cariño, los bebés no se compran en la tienda- le explica ella.

\- Pero yo no le quiero. Yo quiero que solo seas mi mami, de nadie más.

\- El bebé necesitará una mamá, como todos. Y ella quiere ser su mamá- le explica aun sabiendo que razonar con él es complicado.

\- Yo te quiero mucho, mami. ¿Por qué me quieres cambiar? Me tienes que querer a mí también, por favor. Soy muy bueno.

El pequeño rompe a llorar y por más que intenta calmarle y explicarle que las cosas no van a ser tan malas solo consigue que llore más. Termina por cogerle en brazos para llevarle a su dormitorio y le deja en la cama abrazado a su peluche entre sollozos y gimoteos.

\- Aleksi, te queremos mucho.

\- Mamá no me quiere. Va a querer más a ese bebé que a mí.

Cuando regresa al salón Natasha está hecha un ovillo en el sofá con la mirada perdida en el infinito. Se sienta a su lado y le acaricia con suavidad la pierna para que vea que está con ella. Termina abrazándole mientras ella rompe a llorar.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sigue abrazada durante un buen rato a Steve, dejando que la acaricie y la mime mientras se desahoga. Aunque intuía que no se lo iba a tomar bien no estaba preparada para ello.

Deja el sofá para subir hasta el dormitorio y tras ponerse el pijama se mete a la cama abrazándose de nuevo a Steve.

\- Quiero creer que algún día dejará de pensar que no le quiero. Pero tengo miedo de que ese día nunca llegue.

\- Nat, no tiene ni cuatro años. Ha pasado toda su vida sin su madre. Déjale un poco de tiempo y estará encantado con la idea de tener un hermanito.

\- Pero seguirá pensando que le quiero menos.

\- Es el niño más cariñoso y bueno que he conocido, y no lo digo por qué sea mi hijo. Cambiará, ya lo verás.

Escuchan unos toquecitos en la puerta y después esta se abre despacio. Aleksi se asoma con la carita todavía enrojecida de llorar y su inseparable peluche a rastras.

\- Lo siento mucho, mami- musita bajito.

El pequeño se sube a la cama colocándose entre medias de los dos y aprovecha para darle un buen achuchón. Éste le abraza y durante unos segundos no hace otra cosa que darle besitos.

\- No pasa nada, cariño. Pero quiero que comprendas una cosa. Te quiero, muchísimo. Y eso no va a cambiar por qué vayamos a tener otro bebé. Y no quiero cambiarte porque para mí eres lo mejor del mundo.

\- ¿Y el bebé nuevo no te va a gustar más que yo?

\- Eso jamás. Os querré a los dos por igual.

No parece muy convencido pero la abraza y después pone una mano sobre su tripa.

\- ¿Y el bebé está dentro?- pregunta asombrado.

\- Sí, todavía es pequeñito.

Mira su tripa y la acaricia con suavidad hasta que levanta la vista enfadado.

\- Pero eres mala. ¿Por qué escondes al bebé? Papá y yo queremos verle.

Tiene que contener las ganas de echarse a reír por el comentario. Es demasiado pequeño todavía para explicarle el funcionamiento de la procreación.

\- Dentro de poco le veremos, te lo prometo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

La navidad ha llegado como cada año a la casa de los Rogers. Pero esta vez siente que por primera vez en mucho tiempo serán como siempre ha querido.

Han invitado a comer a todo el equipo, les quiere tener cerca. Y es el momento ideal para contar los nuevos cambios en sus vidas. En el salón Aleksi ayuda a Steve a decorar el árbol.

\- Mira papi, tenemos una estrellita gigante- dice señalando la copa del árbol.

Entra en la cocina donde Natasha termina de preparar un pastel de chocolate mientras relame la cuchara untada en cacao. La abraza por detrás y la deja un besito en la nuca que hace que ronronee como un gatito. Tras quitarse el peso de contarle al pequeño lo del bebé parece mucho más relajada. Todos lo están. A ratos siente que son una pareja recién formada, sólo que con hijos incluidos en el paquete.

\- Deja algo para los demás- le susurra en broma.

\- No soy yo, es éste de aquí- contesta ella llevando su mano hasta la tripa.

La camiseta que se ha puesto no deja mucho lugar a equivocación sobre su estado. No tiene mucha tripilla todavía pero se nota que algo ha cambiado.

Todos empiezan a llegar y sale a recibirles. El niño está emocionado ante tanto invitado y parece deseoso de ser él quien cuente las buenas noticias pero le ha pedido que espere un poquito, aunque duda mucho que sea capaz.

Cuando están todos sentados en la mesa y Natasha trae el enorme pavo cruzan una mirada y deciden que ese es el momento. Ambos se ponen de pie mientras todos esperan expectantes y toma la palabra.

\- Tenemos dos noticias que daros.

\- Si pensáis contarnos que estáis juntos de nuevo no es ninguna novedad- dice Stark.

\- En realidad queramos contaros que estamos oficialmente divorciados- explica Natasha.

La cara de confusión que tienen le hace sonreír levemente. Natasha le coge de la mano y el la rodea por la cintura.

\- ¡Voy a tener un hermanito!- grita Alek sin poderse contener más.

Nadie dice ni hace nada. Todos parecen haberse quedado realmente sorprendidos, excepto Clint y Bruce que ya estaban al tanto. La primera en reaccionar es Wanda que se lanza a abrazarles a ambos.

\- ¡Qué emoción! No esperaba esto. Ya lo sabía, pero no vi venir que lo dijeran así. Fantástico-lanza de carrerilla la chica.

Termina contagiado por la emoción y acepta las felicitaciones con una sonrisa imborrable de la cara. Natasha parece igual de emocionada y jugaría que está a punto de llorar aunque sabe disimular muy bien. La da un pequeño apretón en la mano y ella le responde con un beso en la mejilla.

\- Te quiero- le susurra al oído.

Alguien abre una botella de champán, llenan las copas mientras le pasa un escueto vaso de agua a Natasha que acepta encantada.

\- Así que vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita, ¿eh?- le dice Bobbi al pequeño.

\- No, no, tía. Voy a tener un hermanito. Las chicas no jugáis bien al fútbol.

Ella se ríe y le promete que un día le demostrará que está muy equivocado.

Pasan el resto de la noche entre celebraciones, villancicos y comida. Se jura que jamás volverá a perder todo eso.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

El pequeño no parece tener mucha prisa por despertarse después de quedarse hasta las tantas disfrutando de la fiesta. Los regalos esperan al pie del árbol.

Steve tampoco parece dispuesto a interrumpir su sueño aunque él ya recibió un buen regalo cuando se fueron a la cama. Le da un beso en la cabeza y se baja hacia la cocina.

Saca de la nevera uno de los trozos de tarta que sobraron, busca en el cajón un tenedor y comienza a devorar el pastel con ansias. Algo que no lleva muy bien estando embarazada es el hambre que siente a todas horas. Steve bromeaba diciendo que no come por dos, come por todo un ejército.

\- Hola mami.

Se gira hacia la puerta donde Aleksi abraza a su arañita mientras le sonríe todavía con cara de sueño.

\- Buenos días, cariño. ¿Has dormido bien?

Alek asiente con la cabeza y coge otra cuchara para compartir la tarta en el salón. El niño se abraza a ella y durante un rato comen en silencio, mirando el arbolito y algunos copos de nieve caer en la calle.

\- ¿No quieres abrir tus regalos?

\- No- niega el niño con seriedad- Ya tengo lo que quería.

\- ¿Y qué tienes?

\- Yo quería que mi mamá volviese a casa, lo pedí por Navidad, ¿sabes? Y se ha cumplido.

Tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por qué no se le salten las lágrimas delante del pequeño. Recuerda aquella época en la que ella misma pedía cada cumpleaños que Ivan no se fuera tanto de casa, que estuvieran con ella siempre.

\- ¿Si le cuento una cosa al bebé me va oír?

\- Por supuesto, ¿qué quieres contarle?- inquiere intrigada.

\- Es un secreto.

El niño se acerca a su vientre y aunque susurra lo hace lo suficientemente alto como para escucharle.

\- Bebé, vas a tener la mejor mamá del mundo.

Ve de reojo que Steve está apoyado en el marco de la puerta con cara de bobo. Comparten una sonrisa cómplice mientras el niño termina de "hablar" con su hermano.

\- ¿Qué tal si abrimos los regalos? Yo estoy deseando ver el mío- propone Steve acercándose a ellos.

Aleksi corre hacia el árbol y arrastra hasta el sofá un paquete rectangular que le hace intuir su contenido.

\- Ábrelo, mami. ¡Corre!- le insta claramente ilusionado.

Desgarra sin mucho cuidado el papel y le da un vuelco el corazón. Una foto de los dos, ella sentada en el sofá con Aleksi durmiendo en sus brazos. No sabe cuándo la tomó Steve pero sin dudas ha sido todo un acierto.

\- Me encanta.

Dejan que el niño desenvuelva el resto de regalos mientras Steve se sienta a su lado y pone una mano sobre su tripilla.

\- Creo que este año nos hemos portado muy bien, porque hemos recibido el mejor regalo de todos.

\- ¿Un bebé?

\- Pañales, biberones… no lo tengo claro- bromea Steve- Tú has sido nuestro regalo


	23. Chapter 23

**N/A: Nada de esto me pertenece. La historia es propiedad de Tyler FZ, quien se tuvo que marchar por motivos personales; antes de marcharse, Tyler compartió el fic conmigo para que yo pudiera continuar publicándolo con su debido consentimiento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

* * *

La semana está siendo tan tranquila que empieza a aburrirse. San tampoco parece estárselo pasando en grande.

Sobre la mesa ve el montón de expedientes para elegir un nuevo miembro del equipo, pero solo de pensarlo le revuelve el estómago. No puede pensar en meter a nadie más. Con Natasha y Sharon ha tenido suficiente.

\- Sam, encárgate de elegir- le pide- Pero que sea un hombre, por favor.

Deja las carpetas sobre su mesa mientras este le mira con ganas de decir algo.

\- Deberías pedírselo.

\- ¿A quién?- pregunta desconcertado.

\- A Nat, que vuelva con nosotros.

La idea ha cruzado muchas veces por su mente. Volver a ser un equipo como antes resulta tentador y era una gran compañera. Pero no quiere forzar nada, tiene miedo de que con un simple pestañeo todo se estropee.

\- No es buena idea.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Está embarazada. Es peligroso.

\- Más peligroso es que siga siendo oficial de la KGB- razona Sam.

El razonamiento del agente tiene sentido y la idea cada vez le tienta más. Quizás podría darle la baja nada más entrar, se quedaría más tranquilo aunque conociéndola lo duda mucho. Cuando nació Alek terminó poniéndose se parto en una misión.

\- De acuerdo, se lo preguntaré.

\- Y deberíais hacer algo a solas- añade Wilson.

\- ¿Alguien te ha preguntado?

\- Vamos, Steve. Siempre estáis con el niño. Ni siquiera tuvisteis luna de miel.

Con seis meses de embarazo no pudieron ir muy lejos. Y tiene reconocer que desde que han vuelto a estar juntos el niño siempre ha estado presente, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. Una idea empieza a fraguar en su mente, solo espera que Nat acepte.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Consulta de nuevo su reloj cuando el timbre del teléfono suena un par de veces. Steve le espera aparcado en la acera de enfrente. Después de pedirle que hiciese unas maletas y que pidiera unos días en el trabajo no ha sido capaz de sonsacarle nada más y la intriga le puede.

Al entrar en el coche Steve le sonríe con misterio y picardía avivando más sus ansias por saber dónde le lleva.

\- Déjate de misterio ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Es una sorpresa pero te puedo adelantar que ya hemos estado.

Ha pasado tantos años a su lado como compañera que no sabe muy bien a donde se refiere. Pero le preocupa el pequeño, sabe que no le ha dejado solo pero le cuesta separarse de él aunque sean solo unos días. Tantos años sin él y ahora le necesita tan cerca.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Aleksi?

\- Se queda con Clint y Bobbi. Tenemos un infiltrado en esa casa- dice son malicia.

\- Esperemos un buen informe entonces.

\- Ahora solo nos esperan unos días tú y yo solos. Bueno, el bebé va incluido en el paquete.

Coge la carretera hasta que llegan al aeropuerto y tras mirarle con sorpresa deja que le siga sorprendiendo. Le pasa la maleta y le sigue hasta el interior de la terminal de vuelos internacionales. Frente al mostrador de Air France ya no tiene ninguna duda de cuál es su destino.

\- Nos vamos a Paris, preciosa.

\- ¿Y ahora por qué?

\- Te debía una luna de miel, ¿lo recuerdas?

No puede ocultar una enorme sonría surgiendo en su cara. No necesitaba todo esto pero después de tanto tiempo deseando tener de nuevo a Steve a su lado sienta bien que la mime un poco.

Después de ganarse a la azafata con una de sus sonrisas y algo de compasión consigue dos plazas en primera clase con la excusa de que vaya más cómoda.

\- Espero que no tengas muchas molestias con el bebé.

\- Tranquilo. Está igual de feliz que yo. Pero no hacía falta todo esto, de verdad.

\- Quería hacerlo, Nat. Te mereces esto y mucho más.

Se acomoda en el asiento y apoya la cabeza sobre el hombro de Steve cuando el avión comienza a despegar.

\- ¿Crees que saldrá bien?

\- ¿El vuelo? Espero que sí, no seas aguafiestas.

Pone los ojos en blanco y después entrelaza sus manos con las de él mientras le da un beso.

\- Quería decir todo esto, lo nuestro.

\- Está saliendo bien, ¿no?

\- Sí- confirma ella.

\- Pues no lo dudes, saldrá bien.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Ha conseguido arrastrarla fuera del hotel para dar un paseo por la ciudad. A pesar de haber estado ya allí con ella siente que es la primera vez, al menos más especial.

Al final termina convenciéndola para subir al tercer piso de la Torre Eiffel y no se arrepiente, las vistas son espectaculares.

Ninguno de los dos habla, como si hacerlo pudiera estropear el momento. La rodea por la cintura mientras ella le abraza y disfrutan de las vistas durante un rato largo.

\- Mucho mejor que la otra vez, ¿verdad?

Natasha le sonríe con complicidad y pone una mano sobre su vientre. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía tan feliz y pagaría lo que fuera porque siempre estuviese así.

\- Quiero pedirte una cosa.

\- ¿No serás de los horteras que se declaran aquí arriba, no?

\- Tranquila, no es lo que estás pensando.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Me gustaría que volvieras a SHIELD.

Durante unos segundos teme haberlo fastidiado todo. Ella le mira con seriedad, sin decir palabra.

\- Si lo dices porque crees que me vaya a marchar de nuevo…

\- No es por eso, Nat. Pero quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, un equipo unido.

\- Nada puede ser como antes, las cosas han cambiado demasiado.

\- De acuerdo, es decisión tuya.

Mira hacia el frente dolido, sintiendo que algo no va bien. Le gustaría explicarle lo importante que es para él tenerla cerca pero teme que solo pueda empeorar las cosas.

Ella le coge de la barbilla y cuando la mira le sonríe con cariño.

\- No he dicho que no fuera a aceptar, Steve.

La sonrisa que empieza a surgir en su cara es imposible de ocultar y siente ganas de dar saltos de alegría.

\- A ver quién es el listo que se lo dice ahora a tu padre.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sale del ascensor como hace años tenía por costumbre sintiéndose algo nerviosa. Sabe que le recibirán con los brazos abiertos pero aun así son demasiados recuerdos, como si de pronto todo pudiera repetirse de nuevo.

Steve ya está allí y le sonríe con complicidad antes de señalarle su antigua mesa.

\- Desde ahora tu reino.

\- Pensaba que…

\- Tengo la sospecha de que esa mesa está gafada o algo por el estilo con las mujeres. Mejor ocupa el otro puesto. Pero procura no empezar a citar películas sin parar.

Deja su chaqueta en la silla y se sienta recordando la de años que pasó echando miradas furtivas a ese escritorio y pensando que sería una locura seguir a sus sentimientos.

Pone una mano sobre su tripa cuando siente unos leves movimientos y sonríe a Steve. Dentro de un par de días tienen cita con el ginecólogo y por fin se han puesto de acuerdo. Discutieron sobre saber lo que era o no y al final insistió en querer saberlo, Alek no deja de preguntar y le parece la mejor opción.

\- Mira- le dice poniendo la mano de Steve sobre su vientre.

\- Buenos días, mi indeterminado bebé- dice él con una sonrisa.

\- ¿No me haréis pasar por este sufrimiento de nuevo?- escucha preguntar.

Sam sonríe con diversión al verles y Natasha se alegra de tenerle allí. Por fin todos juntos de nuevo.

\- Tranquilo. Sólo te quedan cuatro meses- le dice sentándose en su nueva mesa.

\- No me animas nada.

\- ¿Me ponéis al día?- les pide.

Steve se acerca a ella con una montaña de expedientes viejos temiendo saber perfectamente lo que eso significa.

\- Ni se te ocurra- le advierte.

\- Las agentes en estado no pueden trabajar fuera de la oficina, no después del primer trimestre y siento recordarte que tú ya lo has superado con creces.

\- La otra vez no tuve ningún problema- responde.

\- No tentemos la suerte, Romanoff- le pide él.

Aunque intente evitarlo su voz suena llena de preocupación, teme que le pueda ocurrir algo y cede. Lo último que desea es verle mal.

\- De acuerdo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

\- ¿Entonces esta vez sí quieren saberlo?- confirma la doctora con el lapicero del de la máquina para las ecografías en la mano.

\- Sí, pero le pido que nos diga que es un niño porque nuestro hijo solo acepta varones. Ya sabe… las chicas no juegan bien al futbol- le explica con una sonrisa Steve.

Mira expectante la pantallita mientras la doctora hace su trabajo. Nat le ha intentado echar unas cuantas veces pero se ha negado en redondo a largarse. Nunca ha sido muy dada a esas cosas, con Alek le ocurrió igual, como si sintiera vergüenza.

\- Quizás deban explicarle a su hijo que las chicas son también buenas con un balón.

\- ¿Es una niña?

La doctora asiente con la cabeza sintiendo que va a terminar dando saltos de alegría. Para ser sinceros quería otro niño, se imaginaba con los dos pequeños saliendo los fines de semana a jugar o quizás montando en bicicleta pero una niña es perfecto, una pequeña pelirroja.

Natasha en cambio no parece haber recibido tan bien la noticia. Mientras se levanta y se pone su abrigo su rostro no muestra emociones pero está seria y se nota que algo le preocupa.

En silencio suben en el coche y se mete en medio de tráfico pensando la mejor manera de preguntar. La oportunidad llega cuando un semáforo se pone en rojo.

\- ¿No quieres una niña?

\- No me importa lo que sea, Steve. Pero quiero que Alek sea feliz y quizás esto le disguste de nuevo.

El semáforo se pone de nuevo en verde y conduce en silencio hasta llegar a casa. Aleksi se ha quedado a pasar la noche con Barton de nuevo y tienen la casa para ellos dos solos. Tenía previsto celebrar la noticia pero parece ser que no podrá ser.

\- Vamos, no le importará tener una hermanita a la que mimar.

\- No estoy segura.

\- Mi hijo no es un caprichoso. Está bien educado.

\- ¿Tu hijo?- masculla Natasha entre dientes.

Está furiosa y con razón. No ha escogido bien las palabras pero en algo no se ha equivocado, ha sido él quien le ha educado durante años, ha sido su responsabilidad y detesta que piense que es un consentido o algo por el estilo. Está convencido de que aceptará encantado a la niña.

\- Todavía no me has perdonado, Steve- dice con tristeza ella.

\- Sí que lo he hecho, Natasha. No estoy contigo ni por Alek ni por el bebé que viene en camino. Estoy contigo porque te quiero.

Pero sigue sin poder evitar tener miedo a que un día decida desaparecer de nuevo de sus vidas. Una segunda vez no podría soportarlo.

\- Nunca he olvidado el hecho de que eres su madre. Ni siquiera durante el tiempo que estuviste lejos de su lado dejé que él lo olvidara.

Ella sigue mirándole con tristeza y la abraza para intentar hacerla sentir mejor. Pero Natasha se muestra distante.

\- ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama? Mañana cuando venga el niño encontraremos la forma de contárselo.


	24. Chapter 24

**N/A: Nada de esto me pertenece. La historia es propiedad de Tyler FZ, quien se tuvo que marchar por motivos personales; antes de marcharse, Tyler compartió el fic conmigo para que yo pudiera continuar publicándolo con su debido consentimiento.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

* * *

El olor a café recién hecho la despierta y durante unos minutos se queda tumbada en la cama hasta que escucha el alboroto en la cocina y la vocecita de su hijo. Termina levantándose de la cama y bajando las escaleras para reunirse con ellos.  
Alek salta de alegría por la cocina por una pelota entre las manos mientras Steve corre detrás suyo intentando que no rompa nada.  
\- ¡Mira mamá, mira! Es para mi hermanito- dice él- La compramos ayer con mi tío Clint y Bobby.

Cruza una mirada de preocupación con Steve y éste le responde con un besito en la cabeza.

Todavía recuerda la discusión de anoche, la sensación de estar fuera de sitio que sintió. Ahora parece sentirse un poco mejor pero teme todavía la reacción del niño.

\- ¿Y si fueses a tener una hermanita?- le pregunta con calma.

\- Pero entonces ya no nos serviría la pelota.

Le coge en brazos y le lleva hasta el salón mientras Steve sirve tres tazas de leche con chocolate caliente.

\- Vamos a tener una niña.

El niño se queda en silencio unos segundos, mirando su pelota como si estuviese sopesando lo que le acaba de decir.

\- Pero le puedo enseñar a jugar, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto, a ella le encantará tenerte de hermano mayor. Disfrutará con todo lo que le enseñes.

El pequeño de pronto se levanta del sofá, deja la pelota tiraba por el suelo y sale corriendo escaleras arriba. Siente la tentación de ir tras él pero Steve la sujeta con suavidad del brazo.

\- Dale unos minutos- le pide- Confía en mí.

Se sienta de nuevo en el sofá con Steve a su lado, mirando de reojo impaciente hacia las escaleras. La niña parece despertarse porque empieza a moverse levemente y pone una mano sobre la tripa para sentirla. Hasta ella está atenta a la reacción de su hermano.

Alek regresa de nuevo al salón y le mira expectante. No parece enfadado ni triste, regresa con una expresión emocionada. Viene abrazado de su arañita de peluche y de pronto se la tiende.

\- Para mi hermanita- explica entregándoselo.

Sorprendida coge la araña y la mira sin decir nada. No esperaba ese gesto del pequeño y se siente avergonzada por haber pensado que se enfadaría por tener una hermanita. Steve tiene razón, su hijo es especial.

\- No es necesario, cariño. Le compraremos uno para ella- le explica Steve.

\- Pero yo quiero que tenga a Buck. Es para ella, para que sepa que tiene un buen hermanito mayor.

Termina aceptando el peluche y le coge en brazos para darle un abrazo y colmarle de besos.

\- Eres el mejor niño del mundo, Aleksi. Y serás el mejor hermano.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.  
Aprovechando que Natasha ha salido con el pequeño de compras para el bebé se ha quedado pintando la habitación que dedicarán a la niña. No puede creerse que ya solo queden tres meses para que llegue a sus vidas.

Entre brochazo y brochazo le da vueltas a una idea que lleva teniendo en mente desde hace semanas, sin llegar a atreverse a llevarla a cabo. Teme la respuesta, que todo se vaya al traste con la sola idea de plantearlo.

Se limpia la pintura reseca esperando a que se seque la habitación y baja hasta el salón para terminar de montar la cuna.

Wanda se ofreció a decorarla y en qué momento decidieron dejarla pensando que sería buena idea. Ahora su pequeña recién nacida dormirá entre telarañas pintadas. Aunque debe reconocer que no ha quedado nada mal.

Escucha que la puerta de entrada se abre y de pronto siente que la decisión está tomada. Lo va a hacer.

\- Hola, chicos. ¿Qué tal la tarde?

\- Le hemos comprado muchas cosas bonitas a la bebé- cuenta Alek sacando ropa de las bolsas.

Le ve bostezar y deja que sea Natasha quien le dé un baño y le meta en la cama. Está más que dispuesta a recuperar el tiempo perdido y no será él quien se lo impida.

Nat regresa al salón con aspecto de estar cansada y se hace a un lado en el sofá para que se siente. Ella acaricia su tripa mirando la cuna ya terminada y después se vuelve para sonreírle.

\- Está vez has conseguido montarla a la primera.

\- Ahora tengo práctica.

Palpa debajo del cojín la cajita y se vuelve para mirarla. Está tenso y no sabe por dónde empezar.

\- Natasha, quiero que todo vuelva a funcionar como antes. Quiero que seamos una familia de nuevo.

Saca la cajita, la abre y le enseña el sencillo anillo que le compró hace unos días. Espera impaciente y nervioso una respuesta, un simple gesto pero Natasha parece haberse quedado paralizada.

\- Di algo- le pide.

\- No- responde finalmente ella.

Pasa la mirada de la cajita a Natasha y viceversa sin creerse que de verdad le haya rechazado. Creía estar preparado pero no lo estaba. En el fondo deseaba tanto un sí que no admitía otra respuesta. Pero se la ha dado. Y duele mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Cierra la caja y la lanza contra el sofá sin poder contener la rabia mientras se levanta para irse a la cama.

\- Espera un momento- le pide Natasha cogiéndole del brazo en el pasillo.

\- No, has dejado muy clara tu postura.  
\- Déjame explicártelo al menos. Por favor.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo y más sereno accede a escucharla. Vuelve a sentarse en el sofá con ella al lado.

\- Estoy embarazada, no pienso casarme otra vez así. No quiero que nada vuelva a ser como antes, Steve. Quiero empezar de nuevo.

\- ¿Y eso cuándo será?

\- No lo sé- responde ella con sinceridad.

\- Te quiero, Natasha.

\- ¿Y crees que yo no por no firmar un estúpido papelito? Te quise casados, te quise cuando estuvimos separados y lo seguiré haciendo. Pero no puedo hacerlo todavía.

Le enseña la cajita y se la deposita en la mano con cuidado mientras le da un beso en la mejilla.

\- Por favor, guárdalo. Te prometo que un día seré capaz de aceptarlo. Solo necesito tiempo. ¿Podrás esperar?  
.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Primer cumpleaños de su pequeño que pasará a su lado. Pretendía organizarle una gran fiesta pero el niño se ha negado en redondo. Solo quiere que estén los tres, nadie más. Finalmente ha conseguido convencerle para invitar al resto del equipo. Con mencionarle a Barton le ha bastado.

Después de hablarlo con Steve han decidido un regalo especial para el pequeño. Ambos han estado de acuerdo en que le gustará la idea.

La tarta que le ha preparado por la mañana espera en la mesa de la cocina y mientras coloca las cuatro velitas piensa en la niña que lleva dentro, prometiendo que jamás perderá ni un minuto de la vida de sus hijos.

\- ¿Es mi tarta?- pregunta el pequeño poniéndose de puntillas para ver.

\- Sí, pero todavía no la podemos probar.

\- Papi dice que quieres hablar conmigo. ¿Te has enfadado?

\- No, amor.

Le coge de la mano y suben hasta el dormitorio donde Steve infla un globo detrás de otro. Ha convertido la cama en un mar de colorines y Aleksi se lanza de cabeza emocionado. Se sientas a su lado y el niño se abraza a ella apoyando la cabecita sobre su tripa. Le encanta quedarse dormido por las noches así y lanza grititos de ilusión cuando siente los movimientos del bebé. Ahora está convencido de que su hermana será una gran futbolista porque dice que da unas patatas sorprendentes.

\- Verás, cielo, papá y yo hemos pensado en algo para la niña.

\- ¿Un regalo?

\- Sí, uno muy especial que le vas a dar tú.

\- ¿Yo?- pregunta sorprendido- Pero yo no tengo nada que darle. ¿Buck no le gusta?

\- Queremos que escojas su nombre.

Él niño les mira a ambos con el ceño fruncido, se lleva un dedito a la boca y después vuelve a mirarles.

\- Yo no sé nombres de niña. ¿Le podemos llamar Sharon?

\- ¡No!- responde Steve rotundo.

El pequeño se siente algo intimidado por la falta de comprensión ante la respuesta de su padre pero le anima a que continúe buscando con una sonrisa cariñosa. Sin duda no ha sido un primer nombre muy acertado pero confía en él, encontrará el adecuado.

\- ¿Y Peggy?

\- ¿Peggy?- preguntan ambos extrañados.

No quiere saber de dónde ha sacado su hijo ese nombre.

\- Se lo escuche al tío Tony un día. Es un nombre muy bonito- explica el niño.

Aleksi espera expectante una respuesta. Nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza ponerle ese nombre a su hija, no quiere pensar que hubiera pasado si Steve no se hubiera congelado, pero él niño parece emocionado con la idea.

\- No creo que a mamá le…- empieza a decir Steve.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, es un nombre precioso.

\- ¿Estás segura?

Steve parece preocupado pero la decisión ya está tomada. Su pequeña se llamará Peggy, es el regalo que le han concedido al niño y tienen que respetarlo.

\- A ella le gusta- dice Alek poniendo una manita sobre la tripa.

El timbre de la puerta suena y mira por la ventana para ver a Sam y Wanda con dos enormes cajas de regalo esperando en la puerta. Es hora de que empiece la fiesta.

\- ¡Vamos a comer tarta!- grita el niño corriendo escaleras abajo para abrir.  
.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.  
Abraza al pequeño mientras le ve dormir en sus brazos tranquilamente. La fiesta le ha dejado agotado y ha terminado quedándose frito hace un buen rato. Se le escapa una carcajada cuando escucha los ronquidos del niño. Natasha se sienta a su lado en el sofá y acaricia la cabecita del niño.

\- Ronca como tú.

\- ¿Cómo yo? Creo que eso es más bien tuyo- rebate ella con una sonrisilla maliciosa.

Le sube hasta su cuarto y después de dejarle bien tapado regresa a la cocina donde Natasha está recogiendo los trastos.

Hay algo que quiere comentarle, una idea que lleva pensando desde hace unos días y necesita compartir. Quiere cambiar de casa, formar un nuevo hogar en otro sitio. Esa le trae demasiados recuerdos dolorosos. La compró cuando se recuperó un poco de la explosión pero siempre deseo que fuera de forma temporal, que de algún modo pudiera recuperar su antigua casa, su antigua vida.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta Natasha notándole tenso.

\- Quiero plantearte algo, no tienes que sentirte obligada a nada ni darme una respuesta rápida.

\- Adelante.

\- Me gustaría que buscásemos otra casa donde vivir. Puede sonar absurdo pero quiero empezar de nuevo en otro lugar.

Ella parece pensativa y aunque intenta buscar alguna pista sus gestos no delatan lo que tiene en mente.

\- Acabas de pintar el cuarto del bebé.

\- Lo sé, podemos esperar el tiempo que quieras. O quedarnos aquí si lo prefieres.

\- Si necesitas que nos cambiemos estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, pero después de que nazca la niña. No tengo muchas ganas de andar con cajas de un sitio a otro.

Sonríe agradecido y la abraza mientras el bebé se dedica a dar pataditas sin parar. Vas hasta el mueble del salón y sacas un paquete bastante grande de uno de los cajones. Compraste una tontería por si te decía que sí.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Ábrelo- le dice.

Ve como lo desenvuelve y se queda sorprendida al verlo. Parece a punto de echarse a reír.

\- Es la mayor cursilada que he visto nunca.

\- Pero te encanta, lo sé.

Lo compró a capricho en cuanto lo vio. Un buzón con Familia Rogers en letras grandes. Y debajo los cuatro nombres. Porque por fin vuelven a ser eso, una familia.


	25. Chapter 25

**N/A: Nada de esto me pertenece. La historia es propiedad de Tyler FZ, quien se tuvo que marchar por motivos personales; antes de marcharse, Tyler compartió el fic conmigo para que yo pudiera continuar publicándolo con su debido consentimiento.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 25**

* * *

Consulta el reloj del ordenador y mira después hacia el pasillo esperando ver a Wanda de un momento a otro. Ha quedado con ella para celebrar una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida al bebé. Steve por su parte se va recoger a Aleksi a la guardería y después le llevará a cenar y al cine.

Se levanta pesadamente de la silla cuando la ve aparecer casi a saltitos con las manos llena de bolsas.

\- Te traigo unos cuantos regalitos. Bueno, a la niña. Estoy emocionada, tengo muchas ganas de verla ya.

\- Todavía queda un mes, Wanda, es pronto.

Sonríe mientras Wanda le pone una mano sobre la tripa y le empieza a hablar al bebé como si de verdad estuviera con ellos. Entre recelosa y a punto de echarse a reír le oye prometerle que le comprará un collar de pinchos cuando cumpla su primer año. Espera que para entonces se le haya olvidado, sino tendrá que hacerlo desaparecer con mucho cuidado y discreción.

\- Bueno, te daré unos de los regalos por adelantado- dice sacando uno de los paquetes.

Está a punto de abrirlo cuando ve salir del ascensor a Steve sin el niño. Cruza una mirada con ella de extrañeza mientras llega hasta donde se encuentra.

\- Has recogido al niño, ¿verdad?- le pregunta él cuando llega a su altura.

El corazón le empieza a latir con fuerza mientras lucha por mantener la cabeza fría. Algo va muy mal y por la cara que tiene Steve sabe que no solo es idea suya.

\- ¿Qué te han dicho en la guardería?

Bruce aparece por la sala de pronto y todos se vuelven hacia él. Trae la cara desencajada y deja de respirar en ese mismo instante. Miles de ideas empiezas a cruzar por su cabeza, una detrás de otra. ¿Su niño está abajo?

Éste enciende el televisor y comprende el porqué de su urgencia. Escucha un teléfono sonar pero no le presta atención, solo puede fijarse en el noticiario donde explican que un peligroso asesino en serie se ha dado a la fuga matando a dos policías por el camino.

Ya no tiene ninguna duda de lo que ha pasado. Tiene a Aleksi.

\- ¡Natasha!- grita Steve- El teléfono.

Coge el móvil sobre su mesa y aprieta el botón para contestar mientras conecta las manos libres para que escuche Steve, que se ha quedado blanco como el papel.

\- ¿Me había echado de menos, oficial Romanoff?

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver un niño de cuatro años con todo esto?

\- Le dije que su hijo pagaría por sus errores, ¿lo recuerda? Pero podemos hacer un trato. Si se cambia por él, quedará libre. Le mandaré las señas.

Antes de que pueda responder cuelga el teléfono y durante unos segundos no hace otra cosa que mirar al frente, en silencio, pensando en lo que está ocurriendo.

\- No vas a ir- le ordena Steve.

\- Es mi hijo, tengo que hacerlo.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Peggy, no tiene importancia?

Se frota la tripa sintiendo unas fuertes patadas de la pequeña y siente rabia e impotencia ante la situación. No quiere ponerla en peligro, pero tiene que ir en busca de Alek. Se lo debe desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- Voy a ir, Tony. Pasaré por encima de quien haga falta.

Ha vuelto a pasar, lo que tanto temía ha ocurrido. De nuevo su familia está en peligro por su culpa. Y teme no poder llegar a tiempo una vez más.  
.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.  
El destartalado edificio está completamente a oscuras y se adentra con cuidado en el interior esperando no encontrarse con ninguna sorpresa desagradable.

A lo lejos ve una sala bien iluminada y sin dejar de apuntar al frente se acerca poco a poco hasta entrar. Está iluminada con la luz del sol parece completamente vacía pero de pronto aparece de la nada Robinson mientras aferra con fuerza al niño.

Se le para el corazón al ver a Aleksi llorando y temblando de miedo. No desearía a ningún padre tener que pasar por eso.

\- ¡Papi!- chilla al verle e intenta correr a su lado pero no le dejan.

\- Suéltele.

\- Este no era el trato. ¿Dónde está ella?

\- Verá, en SHIELD no solemos negociar, ¿lo comprende? Y ella no está en situación de venir.

\- Entonces el niño muere.

Robinson coge al niño y aprieta el arma contra su cabecita mientras intenta pensar con rapidez. Natasha aparece acompañada de James que la flanquea protegiéndola. En cuanto le ha llamado ha corrido a reunirse con ellos.

\- No le recomiendo que haga eso-dice James con tranquilidad.

\- Vaya, ahora entiendo por qué no quería que viniera. ¿Vuelven a jugar a la familia feliz? Una lástima que todo termine de esta forma.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?- pregunta Natasha.

\- Jugar un rato, será divertido. Solo tiene que escoger.

\- ¿Qué tengo que escoger?- pregunta ella recelosa.

Ve que pone una mano sobre su tripa mientras una mueca de dolor cruza su cara. Es veloz pero teme que algo pueda ir mal con el bebé.

\- Entre el niño y él- dice señalándole.

Cruzan una mirada de auténtico pánico y aunque permanece impasible sabe que por su interior están ocurriendo miles de cosas.

\- Tic tac, el tiempo corre. ¿Quién muere?

\- Steve

En cuando la respuesta sale de su boca deja libre a Alek en el suelo y escucha el estruendo de los disparos llenando por completo la sala. Todo ocurre demasiado deprisa pero a él le parece que va a cámara lenta, solo ve como una flecha le da de lleno a Robinson. Busca alrededor y encuentra la bala que iba dirigida a él encajada en la pared. Por fortuna ese idiota era bueno con el cuchillo no con las pistolas. Le da una mirada a Barton y el asiente con la cabeza.

Ella corre hacia Alek que llora desconsolado en el suelo. Le abraza con fuerza intentando calmarle mientras él mismo se da cuenta que está temblando. Por un instante ha pensando que le perdía para siempre.

Natasha llega a vuestro lado y se acuclilla con dificultad mientras le toma de la mano y la aprieta con fuerza.

\- Mami, ¿te has hecho pipi?- pregunta Aleksi secándose los ojitos.

Se gira aterrado hacia ella y ve que efectivamente tiene los pantalones empapados y aprieta los dientes con fuerza. Ya ha visto esa expresión antes, la recuerda muy bien.

\- Tenemos que ir al hospital.

\- No hay prisa- musita Natasha jadeando con otra contracción.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Alek extrañado mirando ambos.

\- Mamá va a tener un bebé.


	26. Chapter 26

**N/A: Nada de esto me pertenece. La historia es propiedad de Tyler FZ, quien se tuvo que marchar por motivos personales; antes de marcharse, Tyler compartió el fic conmigo para que yo pudiera continuar publicándolo con su debido consentimiento.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 26**

* * *

La niña está envuelta en la misma manta que utilizó Aleksi el día que nació. Es toda una dormilona y no ha llorado desde que las han llevado a la habitación, es perfecta supone que se parece a Natasha, tiene unos mechones pelirrojos, como su hermano y su madre. Natasha se ha quedado dormida como la pequeña y no ha querido despertarla. No después del día que ha pasado. Al menos ella ha tardado menos que su hermano en nacer.

La coge en brazos y sale de la habitación para presentarla en sociedad. En cuando Wanda les ve corre hacia su encuentro y mira emocionada a la pequeña lanzando grititos de emoción. El resto se acerca poco a poco y van conociendo a la niña.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunta Bruce.

\- Peggy.

\- ¿De verdad?- inquiere Wanda deseando liarse a pegar gritos pero se lo impide.

Aleksi duerme recostado entre dos sillas blancas y no le culpa, debe estar agotado después del día tan horrible que han pasado. Pero lleva tanto tiempo deseando conocer a su hermana que no despertarle le parece egoísta.

Se sienta a su lado con la niña recostada en un brazo mientras con el libre zarandea suavemente al niño hasta que abre los ojitos y le mira con desconcierto y desconfianza.

\- ¿Hay alguien malo?- pregunta con voz temblorosa.

\- No, cariño. Ya estás seguro. Quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial.

Aleksi se sienta en la silla y abre los ojos de par en par al ver al bebé en sus brazos. No dice nada, solo la observa como si no fuera real. Entonces la niña bosteza y agarra con decisión el dedito de su hermano, primero asustándole y luego haciendo que sonría de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Ella es mi hermanita? Es muy bonita- dice él.

\- Y le gustas.

\- Tengo que darle mi arañita pero está en casa- cuenta con tristeza.

Rebusca en una bolsa que le ha traído Barton y saca el peluche verde del interior para alegría del niño. Éste se lo pone entre los bracitos de la niña que abraza con fuerza.

\- Le ha gustado mi regalo- exclama el niño con alegría.

\- Por supuesto, siempre le gustará lo que le dé su hermano preferido.

Sigue acariciándole la carita con suavidad mientras él no puede evitar sentirse completamente feliz. Ya parece haber olvidado lo ocurrido horas antes, como si no hubiese existido.

\- ¿Y mamá?

\- Está descansando. Si está despierta entramos a verla, ¿quieres?

El niño asiente con la cabeza y se queda esperando mientras se levanta con el bebé en brazos y entra de nuevo en la habitación.

Siente que el corazón le da un vuelco al ver a Natasha. Está junto a la cama con una bolsa de viaje sobre la cama, con la cara empapada en lágrimas y la mirada perdida en el vacío. Algo va mal, muy mal… no puede hacerlo otra vez. No podría aguantarlo una segunda vez.  
.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.  
No puede creer que todo esté ocurriendo de verdad. Las últimas veinticuatro horas han sido el mayor caos de su vida, tanto dolor, tantas decisiones que tomar, tanta alegría sin poder llegar a disfrutarla.

Cuando escucha que se abre la puerta se gira y mira a Steve, pálido y angustiado mientras intenta controlarse y dejar de llorar. Éste deja a la niña dentro de la cuna, la arropa y se queda observándola un rato. Se acerca a él pero éste se retira.

\- Si te marchas no permitiré que vuelvas a verles nunca más, pediré una orden de alejamiento si hace falta.

Su tono es serio pero le tiembla la voz y la angustia que reflejan sus ojos no la puede ocultar. Le pasa una mano por la mejilla mientras le besa con suavidad.

\- No voy a ir a ningún sitio, Steve. Jamás los volveré a abandonar.

No parece muy convencido, sigue con la vista fija en la bolsa que tienes sobre la cama como si estuviese a punto de echar a correr. Hubo un tiempo en que quizás lo habría hecho, es lo que hizo sin dudar. Pero ya no puede. Les necesita para seguir viviendo.

\- ¿Entonces por qué estás así?

\- Steve, ¿es que no has visto lo que he hecho?

\- Sí, casi me rompes la mano en la sala de partos, por lo demás no veo nada raro.

\- He escogido que te mataran.

Se le empiezan a escapar lágrimas de nuevo y se vuelve avergonzada recordando el momento en que ha tenido que escoger. Por muy controlada que pudiera estar la situación todo podía haber salido mal. Si no llega a fallar ese disparo, Steve ahora estaría muerto.

Siente que la abraza y se apoya sobre su pecho descargando todo inquietud.

\- Habría hecho lo mismo, Natasha. Te quiero con locura pero sinceramente, prefiero salvar la vida a Aleksi y Peggy si está en mi mano.

\- Esto no va a volver a pasar.

\- ¿Y cómo lo piensas evitar?

Sacas la placa y la pistola de la bolsa y se la entrega para sorpresa de Steve. Coge en brazos a la niña cuando se revuelve inquieta en su cuna y le da un beso en la frente.

\- Dejo SHIELD. No puedo correr más el riesgo. Dos veces que casi los pierdo…- se le quiebra la voz- Es mejor que me aleje de todo.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

\- Tengo dos preciosos hijos que me necesitan, estaré ocupada.

Parece que esté a punto de rebatir, como si no quisiera aceptar que abandone pero la decisión está tomada y es firme, sin vuelva atrás.

\- Además, quiero cuidar de mi futuro marido.

Se le contagia la sonrisa que surge en el rostro de Steve al escucharlo. Antes de que pueda decir nada más escuchan unos golpecitos suaves en la puerta y se abre. Aleksi se asoma algo tímido y cuando le sonríe entra corriendo para abrazarla.

\- ¡Mami! ¿Ya estás bien?

\- Por supuesto, solo ha sido un ratito.

\- Te quiero mucho, mamá. Tenía miedo pero sabía que tú ibas a venir.


	27. Chapter 27

**N/A: Nada de esto me pertenece. La historia es propiedad de Tyler FZ, quien se tuvo que marchar por motivos personales; antes de marcharse, Tyler compartió el fic conmigo para que yo pudiera continuar publicándolo con su debido consentimiento.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 27**

* * *

El sol empieza a calentar y se quita la chaqueta mientras ve como Aleksi juega a su lado con el nuevo camión de madera que le regaló Barton. El niño levanta la vista y le sonríe y se sienta a su lado sacando el saquito que le ha dado por la mañana.

\- No me acuerdo cuando tengo que dar los anillos- dice algo apenado.

\- Lo vas a hacer bien, tranquilo-le calma alborotándole el pelo.

Consulta el reloj esperando que Natasha no tarde mucho pero Peggy ha decidido que era un buen momento para manchar su pañal. El juez les hizo un pequeño hueco el sábado como favor personal a Stark. Se ha puesto un traje con una simple camisa blanca e intuye que la vestimenta de Natasha no va a ser mucho más arreglada. Es lo que ella quería, nada de una fiesta, nada de vestidos blancos…

\- ¡Sharon!- grita Aleksi de pronto.

Se gira en dirección a donde mira su hijo para ver efectivamente a la chica mirándoles con una sonrisa cálida. Va acompañado de un hombre de unos treinta y tantos y por su actitud parece que no es un simple amigo.

Incómodo se levanta y se queda paralizado sin saber que decir. Todavía se siente culpable por cómo la trató, no merecía lo que hizo.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Steve?- pregunta ella con una sonrisa.

\- Hola- saluda finalmente.

El niño corre a abrazarla y es entonces cuando se da cuenta. Debajo de esa camiseta holgada esconde una tripa incipiente que le calcula de unos seis meses. Le gustaría decirle cuando te alegra por ella

\- Felicidades- dice indicando con un gesto.

\- Gracias- responde ella. Después señala al hombre que le acompaña- Él es Simon.

\- ¿Vas a tener un bebé? Mamá también tuvo uno, ahora tengo una hermanita, ¿lo sabías?- le cuenta feliz a Sharon.

Avergonzado atrae al niño a su lado antes de que meta más la pata y está a punto de cambiar de tema cuando escucha pasos rápidos detrás suyo.

\- Lo siento, llego tardísimo pero ha vomitado su biberón y después…

Natasha se queda paralizada y parece igual de avergonzada que él pero aferra a la niña y disimula mejor que él. Mira a la pequeña que se ha quedado dormida en brazos de su madre, pensando en que quizás ella fue la clave para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Mientras Sharon hace carantoñas a la niña piensa por primera vez en los meses anteriores, en la decisión que tomó. No fue un bebé en camino, ni por Aleksi. Lo hizo por él, necesitaba a Natasha de nuevo en su vida y sabe que jamás habría podido hacer feliz a Sharon, no al completo y Sharon se dio cuenta mucho más rápido que el, finalmente la mirada de ella se cruza con la de el por una milésima de segundo y ambos lo saben, en esa mirada están tantas cosas, finalmente le vocaliza un gracias y ella asiente.

\- Nos tenemos que marchar corriendo, en diez minutos nos esperan en el juzgado.

Rodea a Natasha por la cintura y se despide de la pareja sintiendo que por fin todo está en su sitio, que la vida ha vuelto a su lugar.  
.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.  
Pone el chupete a la pequeña y se recuesta con ella en la cama mientras le hace cosquillitas. Steve aparece con dos copas y una botella de champán en la mano y su sonrisa seductora pintada en la cara.

\- ¿Qué tal llevas ser de nuevo la señora Ro…?

\- Shhhh-le calla poniéndole un dedo en los labios- Si quieres seguir vivo no termines esa frase.

\- Como quieras, señora Rogers.

Pone los ojos en blanco y le da un manotazo en el brazo riéndose. Lleva sonriendo como una boba desde que Aleksi les ha dado los anillos y el juez les ha declarado por segunda vez marido y mujer.

Pero algo la inquieta aunque no quiera confesarlo. Encontrarse con Sharon le ha hecho pensar en que quizás Steve pueda arrepentirse, echarla de menos.

\- ¿Qué pasa, preciosa?

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Me gustaría que respondieras con sinceridad.

\- Claro, lo que quieras.

\- ¿Lamentas haber dejado a Sharon? Podríais haber tenido una familia perfecta.

\- ¿Sin ti? Imposible. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me preguntaste si creía en las almas gemelas?

Claro que lo recuerda, los vanos intentos por sacar a la luz sus sentimientos años tras años, desesperándola cada vez más hasta que casi tiró la toalla.

\- Tengo mi respuesta. Creo en las almas gemelas- continúa Steve- Estoy convencido de que de una forma u otra habríamos vuelto a estar juntos.

Le da un beso mientras Peggy agarra un mechón de pelo y juguetea con él. Aleksi se une a la fiesta entrando en el dormitorio y saltando a la cama de golpe. Termina riéndose a carcajadas ante la situación.

\- Nuestra noche de bodas siempre anda plagada de niños- le susurra a Steve.

Aleksi se abraza a ella y aprovecha para darle un fuerte beso. El niño juega con el piececito de su hermana hasta que ésta termina riéndose.

\- ¿Eres feliz, mami?

La pregunta le deja sorprendida y mira al niño que espera la respuesta con total seriedad. Steve también parece extrañado pero en sus ojos ve que también está expectante.

\- Desde el día en que supe que te tendría he sido feliz.

El niño parece contento con su respuesta y Steve sonríe con dulzura.

\- Es hora de que los pequeños se vayan a dormir ya.

\- ¿Por qué? Todavía es temprano.

\- Porque tengo que darle un regalo a mamá.

Su sonrisa de picardía le hace presagiar una buena noche de marcha bajo las sábanas y mientas le ve marcharse con Peggy en brazos y Aleksi charloteando sin parar se da cuenta de que tiene una cosa muy clara: pase lo que pase podrán superarlo juntos, los cuatro unidos.

-Sabe, señora Rogers, necesitamos un hijo rubio-le dice cuando regresa.

-Hagámoslo- Probablemente lo que venga lo superaran los 5, piensa después Natasha.

* * *

 **Eso es to- Eso es to- Eso es todo amigos.**

 **Oficialmente el fic ha concluido :')**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que han dejado reviews, y las que le han dado follow/fav.**

 **También le quiero dar millones de gracias a Tyler FZ. Como saben, ella es la dueña de todo esto, yo sólo cooperaba con mis ideas. Ahora ella ya no está aquí con nosotros, pero me siento tremendamente agradecida por permitirme** **cons, y las que le han dado follow/fav.** **continuar publicando ésta historia.**

 **Les compartiré que, cuando ella me contacto por Facebook y me pidió que terminara de publicar el fic, yo estaba que reventaba de la emoción.**

 **En fin, ya no continuare con mi discurso porque corro el riesgo de ponerme a llorar frente al monitor u.u'**

 **Nos leemos en otra ocasión. ¡Saludos!**


End file.
